The Unintentional Master
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Most would say that the Uzumaki were blessed with good fortune and good luck. For Uzumaki Naruto that couldn't have been further from the truth as one night sends his curiosity spiraling down a path that he would like to not go down, but he will and whether he likes it or not, he will become a Master. Mistake or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: After many reservations of my own, I decided to write this story. I dunno how…perception of this is given this type of story, but I figured I could make it work in some way.**_

 _ **KG: If this type of story doesn't interest you then I ask that you leave. I will give you a warning of Slavery, slave trade, slave labor, and other things involved in it. Controversial? Maybe, I dunno.**_

 _ **KG: In my head I guess it sounded like a good idea. Maybe, I dunno. I had planned on this coming up after the 100 years it takes me to finish Contract of the Shinigami, but good luck of that happening. Take it as you will.**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Do You Feel Alive by Extreme Music.**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _ **"**_ _ **You may choose to look the other way but you can never say again that you did not know,**_ _ **"**_ _ **by**_ _ **William Wilberforce**_ _ **.**_

* * *

"We've been here for a week! When is Kakashi-sensei going to pick us up?!" Came the indignant shout of a 12-yr old youth. His voice rattled his teammates who were in the room with him. The obvious female of the group looked at him with only annoyance while the other male of the group seemed content to look out the window in an obvious attempt to ignore the rambunctious antics of his teammate. However the female of the group wasn't so forgiving.

"Would you calm down Naruto?! Kakashi-sensei is a jonin. He had an urgent jonin meeting back in Konoha. I'm sure he'll come and pick us up soon. Would it kill you to have some patience like Sasuke-kun?!" the girl asked in almost a snarl, fed up with her teammate's apparent childish frustrations. She merely shook her head as she watched him turn over off the mat and look out the window and into night sky of Takigakure or rather called the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. His spiky, blond hair swayed in the night breeze.

He snorted at the idea of being compared to his "cool" teammate in the corner who had been looking out the window like he was. He honestly figured that his frustrations weren't entirely unfounded. It had been a week ago that he and the rest of Team Seven had helped a shinobi from Takigakure by the name of Shibuki in escorting him back to his home. That was when Naruto had the crazy adventure of fighting the bastard, Suien, who tried to usurp Shibuki by using that special bottle of Hero's Water. Naturally Naruto kicked his ass before he drew upon more of that strange chakra from before. Well, Naruto had helped a friend and Shibuki was going to become the head of the village like his father had intended. Naruto wasn't about to turn aside good fortune. However, as nice as it was here, Naruto really wanted to go home and get some ramen if at all possible. But they couldn't leave until KAKASHI GOT HERE! "Tch, patience like Teme? He probably can't wait to leave either. He's probably more eager than I am to leave, Sakura-chan," Naruto remarked. A swift punch over the head was his answer which made Naruto grumble. Why was he the only one who got hit all the time? He didn't think he said anything wrong!

As Uchiha Sasuke watched Haruno Sakura pound her fist over his blond teammate's head, he found his mind going over what Naruto had said. While he wasn't ever going to admit it, Naruto was actually right. Sasuke did want to leave. He hated that he couldn't do something with his time while in this village. Because it was a different shinobi village, he couldn't train or practice techniques without allowing for the possibility of some foreign shinobi stealing them, treaty or not. Sasuke hated it when he wasn't doing something that could have furthered his goal. He too wished that Kakashi would hurry up with whatever he was doing and come get them so that he could go home and train. Though as he said previously, he wasn't going to give Naruto the satisfaction of knowing that he was right about what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke blinked himself out of his thoughts just in time to turn to see a rather interesting sight.

"I'm just saying that there isn't anything to do here! I'm going to become the future Hokage of Konoha! I need to train to get better than I am right now! We're not getting it done in this village dattebayo! Also why do you keep hitting me whenever I say something?" Naruto said while Sakura growled. Her fist was actually tightening in her hands as a vein nearly snapped in her forehead at her teammate.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much stupid stuff comes out of your mouth sometimes Naruto? I keep trying to knock some sense into that damn thick skull of yours! You didn't have any parents growing up so you continue on with these stupid, childish dreams of yours! Kiba, Shikamaru, even Chouji all have a better shot of becoming the Hokage than you do! Sasuke-kun has the best shot. Bring yourself down to earth Naruto! Someone like you will NEVER become the Hokage!" Sakura said with a heavy huff. Her eyes widened before she placed a small hand over her mouth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the silence suddenly became laced with a hidden pressure. Not even Sasuke wanted to move from his spot for fear of breaking this long string of silence. However when you pull a string sooner or later…it will snap.

"Naruto? N-Naruto…I…I didn't mean…," Sakura attempted to explain as Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. For once in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was tired of being nice. For once in his life, Naruto was tired of being the one picked on, and Naruto was tired of always being the one others said that HE couldn't do something.

"What do you know? What the hell would you know about me not having parents, Sakura? Even Sasuke knows what it's like more than you. Just once! Just once I would like someone to tell me that I could do it! Is that too much to ask for?! I get nothing like Sasuke gets it! We're both orphans! What is it about me that's so damn different from him?! Why am I always the one who's different?!" Naruto asked as he shoved Sakura out of the way before rushing out of the door to their room and down the hallway. Sakura and Sasuke watched him go before Sasuke turned to Sakura. At that moment, Sakura wished Naruto was back because Uchiha Sasuke was giving Sakura one of the harshest glares she had ever seen in her time with the Uchiha heir. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Uchiha Sasuke…was not pleased.

-x-

Naruto kept running and running. He didn't know how far he was from Takigakure and truth be told, he really didn't care. The towns weren't very far for shinobi that took to the trees at breakneck paces. It had only taken Naruto about half an hour to make it to the next town away from Takigakure, but in his rage that half an hour must have been like either three or four minutes. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face as he landed to the ground and huffed. "Stupid Sakura. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Kakashi. Stupid everyone else. Why is it only impossible for ME to become the Hokage? Why do only Iruka-sensei, Ayame-chan, and Teuchi-oji believe in me?! Why can't my own team believe in me?!" Naruto asked. His only answers were the sounds of the crickets and other night bugs that came out when the moon did.

With time, Naruto wiped is tears away. He swore to do no more crying. Crying solved nothing. He had spent too many sleepless nights crying about the situations that he found himself in. He resolved to do no more of that. He would make them all see! He would make them all see that he would become the fuckin' Hokage and he would earn the village's respect! He would earn both Sakura and Sasuke's respect! No one would say that Uzumaki Naruto was incapable of doing the impossible!

Though Naruto calmed himself, he wasn't ready to go back yet. Sakura's words about him having no parents had truly hurt. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have a guardian. What did she know of the pain, the loneliness, the sorrow of wondering if even the people who gave life to you…cared for you? She knew nothing! And just because she got that one luxury! That one privilege! She was able to gloat about it in his face! Now that was something Naruto wasn't going to take. "I guess I'll just go to the town, stay a bit and then go back," Naruto told himself. He offered a small nod. That sounded like a good idea. Even Naruto needed some space from his team.

So, with that plan in mind, Naruto made his way into the neighboring town from Takigakure. Its town lights were blazing as many people walked the streets. Naruto's eyes were nearly sparkling as he watched various employees of food stands attempt in vain to get other people to sample their products. He could see many, and he meant MANY, people exiting either Casinos or gambling hotels either laughing or crying. Naruto shook his head. It was odd when it brought him back to his own gambling experiences. He remembered when he had a cheeky bet with Iruka. The man had been crying two days later at giving Naruto as much ramen as he wanted for a day. At the time, Naruto hadn't thought too much about it, but as he thought about it now it was actually rather funny.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it must have been quite a while since he heard his stomach growl. Naruto groaned before he opened his frog wallet and glanced inside. He actually had quite a lot of money. Though it wasn't compared to what he had in some of his scrolls at home. Naruto gave a rather small sigh. He supposed he could go into a casino. He was…technically an adult. Though Konoha was one of those villages that was rather…edgy about allowing anyone under the edge of sixteen to do such things as drink, gamble, or…other things. A very odd system of doing things, but it was to be expected. "Gah! I want some damn food!" Naruto shouted, not once remembering the vendors that he had passed to get to where he was.

It didn't take long for Naruto to hear chuckling and laughing. He blinked at he looked up. Men and women in fancy looking kimonos and suits were all walking into the forest. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could never understand the ideas of the rich nor what they did with their time and damn him if he would ever try…but…he was curious. A…A peek couldn't hurt. Who knows, maybe they had some awesome food that he could eat!

So, the wheels of Fate, which Naruto still didn't believe existed, began to turn as Naruto trailed the people via the treetops. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying without exposing himself, but he could hear three distinct words. "Buying…expensive…rare? What the hell are these people talking about?" Naruto thought to himself. It could probably have been buying expensive or rare foods, a thought that nearly forced Naruto's stomach to give him away with a small growl. Naruto forced himself out of that idea if only so that he didn't get caught. He had managed to paint the entire Hokage Mountain in broad daylight without anyone seeing him. A bunch of snobby, self-absorbed rich people with no formal shinobi training would be a cakewalk for him. It…probably helped that his orange jumpsuit was dual-sided. Black on the inside and orange on the outside. Naruto just had to turn it around. Screw you orange-haters.

After about five minutes of walking, Naruto noticed the multitude of people beginning to funnel into a rather…small house. How the hell could a house hold this many people? Still when you grow up an orphan, you learn to pick up some hints. Naruto could tell something was off about the house. "Why would this place have this many guards?" Naruto asked. He could see at least three mercenaries on the room and four others guarding the four corners of the house. Each had a blade about as big as Naruto himself. Though Naruto hoped none of these guys knew how to use it like Zabuza. Just the thought made Naruto shiver. Still…this interested Naruto…even with the danger. Naruto was getting that food!

Naruto was hardly unaccustomed to dangerous situations. If there was one thing, Iruka always complimented about Naruto, it was that he was two things. He was unpredictable, and…he had a very dangerous mind. Walking a couple of feet away from the house, Naruto gave a breath before he crossed his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"** Naruto called out and created two clones. With a firm grin, Naruto enacted his plan. He and the two clones fell behind the cover of some trees as they watched people pass. Naruto saw one man who was lagging behind the rest. He ordered the clones to move! They quickly pulled the man into the bushes as Naruto knocked him out and laid him against the trees. You might be thinking, Naruto Uzumaki, stealing and kidnapping? Why would a child with such innocent and a heart of gold do such a thing? Heroes don't do that! Well, Naruto was an orphan and this was a mission! Missions were off the books and an orphan did whatever they had to do to survive. Naruto wasn't as innocent as he probably led some poor sap to believe. As he pillaged the man of all he could find, he gawked as he opened the man's wallet.

" _This guy's fuckin' loaded!"_ Naruto thought as he actually had trouble counting the bills and coins of yen and ryo in the man's wallet. It was like thirty or forty times what Naruto had in his own wallet. Naruto grinned. The man was rich. He wouldn't be needing these. Naruto chuckled as he added the man's funds to his own. The amount of ramen this would get him was staggering with enough left over to do with what he pleased! Still Naruto didn't stop there as he continued to give the man a one over. He reached deep into the man's pockets and blinked when he felt something hard. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

"A ring?" Naruto asked himself. The two clones merely watched the original finger the ring in his hand. It was a white ring with a shiny gem in its center, the gem looked purple at its core. Naruto had to admit…it looked beautiful. Maybe it was worth something. Well whatever, Naruto quickly placed it on finger. Rings were to be worn right? Though it did look tacky. Having all that he needed, Naruto tied the man up and then left him before he turned to his clones. "You guys know the drill," he said. They both nodded before they gave the same handsign and a puff of smoke covered their forms.

The attendee to the door sighed in relief. Finally the people were settled. This job sucked. Why couldn't rich people have better things to do with their time? But he was getting paid for this so it wasn't like he cared either way. "Alright boys, let's lock the…," He paused when he heard more walking. He looked and noticed a boy with yellow hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks walk into his vision. He wasn't alone as he was surrounded by two other mercenaries, each with a sword at their waist. One female and one male surrounded him. The mercenaries that guarded the building narrowed their eyes, but the attendee stopped them from moving. He gave a rather small smile as the blonde boy stopped in front of him.

"Isn't it past your bed time little man? This isn't a place for kids!" The man said. Truth be told, he was talking out of his ass here. There had been too many instances were young Lord or young Ladies had been to this type of thing. Sure they had guards, but usually they were with their parents. This was a little suspicious after all. Forgive him if he would have a little fun.

The boy snorted as he looked up at the man. His hard blue eyes glaring into his form. _"Ugh I feel like Sasuke!"_ Naruto thought before he took a deep breath. "My parents thought I would be fine on my own. I don't see why they needed to bring guards with me. It's my birthday so Tou-san and Kaa-san said I could get some tasty eats!" Naruto said. He hadn't expected the attendee to laugh as he held his stomach and hunched over. Though despite his confusion, Naruto didn't remove his gaze.

"Is that what they call it? Well they aren't wrong. We got a lot of tasty eats for ya kid. So it's the birthday man's first time here eh? Well did your Mom or Dad give anything to you? To show me that you aren't lying?" he asked with a small smile. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Keep cool Naruto. This was just like that time you posed as an Inuzuka to put female dog hormones on all the men and women before unleashing all the dogs. Oh man that was a funny sight.

"Well I don't know if Tou-san was supposed to give me anything, but Kaa-san gave me this ring. Told me I'd be fine," Naruto said showing the white ring with the purple gem to the attendee. Naruto noticed the man's face actually pale at the sight. Nearly all color seemed to drain away from him. The man quickly verified the ring before swallowing his attitude and any of his humor.

"R-R-Right this way, young Lord. We'll show you your accommodations," he said as he opened the door. Naruto merely nodded as he and his disguised mercenaries walked inside. The attendee closed the door as Naruto walked into the hallways. He blinked. The house was fancy as he expected, but he didn't see any of the people who had previous settled into the house.

"Good evening young Lord. If you would follow me. I will show you to the rest of the festivities," a woman said as she came from a separate room. Naruto had to admit that she looked beautiful. Her clothes really didn't leave much to the actually put Sakura to shame with her beauty. He couldn't resist the blush that appeared on his face. She merely giggled before opening a door which seemed to go into the very depths of the earth. Naruto followed after her. Somehow…someway…this was a bad idea.

Naruto and his clones followed her down the flight of stairs. "Is there any food here?" Naruto felt the need to ask. The woman chuckled as she looked at her clip board. "Most don't come here for the food young Lord, but we do have refreshments if it suits you. We'll make sure that you are well tended to," she said with a smile. Naruto just chuckled nervously as they finally made it to where he heard hundreds of people talking.

Once they came into the main floor, Naruto gawked. So many people were eating delicious foods. The aroma filled his nose as Naruto nearly felt the urge to drool, but he had to keep his appearance. No matter how hard it was. "If you will follow me, young Lord I will show you to your private room. There you will have refreshments and we will give you our menu," she said. Naruto grinned and nodded. He could hardly wait.

It hadn't take long for the woman to bring Naruto to 'his' room. She unlocked the door which was seated behind a mirror. There had to have been more than just his because he saw plenty of other ones. "Might I interest you in our menu before you get started? Because of your ring's benefits you are allowed to see the special auction before the people who sit in the seats below. We ask that you place your value wisely," she said. Naruto just nodded. Oh so some kind of item auction was going on. Well Naruto didn't mind. Maybe he could get some kind of neat sword or maybe even something for his house.

"Erm…sure," Naruto said. The woman nodded before she left the room for a quick moment allowing Naruto and his clones to glance around. "Boss I don't think this is a good idea," The female mercenary said. Naruto was actually inclined to agree, but it all looked so damn cool. The chair he was sitting in was even more comfortable than his couch back at home. How the hell could a chair be more comfortable than a couch?!

Naruto sighed as he watched the people eat. He didn't really know how much time had passed him by. He probably should have hurried back to his team, but he couldn't deny that he was having a lot of fun. His clone would have liked to have tried the chair as well, but it was a glass window. He could still hear everyone outside talking about…rich people things like what expensive clothes to get, which place to go for a vacation, or things like that. Naruto just tapped his finger on his armrest.

In a couple of more moments, the woman returned with a tray of food and a small book. "Your food, young Lord," she said, placing the food in front of him. One of his clones wiped his mouth with a cloth forcing the woman to laugh slightly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head before he apologized. The woman didn't seem to mind before she handed Naruto the catalog.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, young Lord. I will have an attendant stay with you. He will be your bidder. He will also do anything you ask or require more assistance. I take my leave, young Lord," she said as she bowed and went away. Naruto just nodded as she closed the door. She couldn't have closed it fast enough before Naruto dived into the exquisite cuisine. He even allowed his clones to eat some of the food and Naruto had to admit that it tasted even better than he could have imagined. The buttered rolls, the warm noodle broth, the tenderness of the meat. Naruto had never had such a dinner before in his life. He couldn't even savor it that it was so good. He actually had to ask one of his clones to go order more. He was actually on his fourth plate before one of his clones took the book into their hands.

"Boss, don't you think you should read this over? See what kind of cool things we can get, instead of stuffing your face in?" The male mercenary asked. Naruto took a hard gulp of the food he had eaten. That wasn't a bad idea. Naruto did like cool things. He also loved showing up a certain teammate of his when he could. "Yeah, let me look it over!" Naruto said as the clone handed him the menu. Naruto quickly opened it and at that moment…he felt his heart sink, his stomach clench, and his mind shut down. His ears picked up on noise.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! For your viewing and buying pleasure! We have a great showcasing tonight. A lot of rare exotics for you today. Have a fun look!" The man shouted as Naruto turned the pages of the menu. Men, women, and children…for money. He looked up and if his fears weren't apparent then, then they were now as he saw a man with sorrowful eyes chained to the podium in full view of everyone. A simple cloth was the only thing that separated his modesty from viewing eyes.

"B-B-Boss…this…this is a…," The female clone mercenary said, but both quickly noticed Naruto jump to his feet. It was time to go. He…was in a slave auction?! Oh this was bad. This was very bad! This was the worst it could have possibly been. Whoever said Uzumaki had good luck, could go and shove a sword where the sun didn't shine.

Naruto bolted for the door and grabbed the handle. His clones fell into pace with him as he opened the door. Naruto had to get out of here. However his hopes were dashed when he noticed the attendant that the woman said would come, looking down at him. "Something the problem young Lord? Why are you and your party leaving?" He asked curiously. Naruto bit his lower lip. His creative mind racing as he attempted to come up with an excuse. He doubted he could just knock this guy out as that might have alerted everyone in his vicinity to him being an impostor and Naruto didn't want to know how Kakashi and the rest of his team would feel about him in this situation. He gave a small breath and composed himself.

"I looked through the m-menu. I didn't have anyone I wanted. I figured I would go home and try another time," Naruto said. The man smiled, but it was a smile that told Naruto he was nowhere near close to getting out of this situation. The man but have noticed his slight stutter.

"I see. The young Lord is uneasy about purchasing his first slave. Everyone is like that the first time they come here. However master, you must realize the repercussions of such a thing. You see when your Tou-san and Kaa-san gave you that ring they also agreed that whenever they or anyone in their family came…then they would purchase at least one slave…for benefits is all young Lord. If you do not purchase one then we will rescind the membership," he said. Well that was fine in Naruto's eyes. Let them rescind the damn thing. Serves the damn people right!

"Also to make sure your parents would keep quiet about the club well…we would have to take many…preventative measures with them. Not to scare you young Lord, but this is a business after all. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your parents would you?" He asked. Naruto's mind was actually in a haze. His body felt like it was being tied to a weight. He…he didn't know these people! He could probably just say screw it, but that would been bad for him as well. What kid wouldn't like to help their parents? The man would have known something was wrong if Naruto refused. Naruto couldn't ask for such a convenient excuse like to use the bathroom now without them most likely taking someone with him to make sure he didn't run off and this place was under the house from earlier. There was no way there were any doors or windows for escapes.

Seeing the boy's plight, the man merely smiled. "Who knows young Lord. You might actually be a kind master. No is saying you have to be some cold, heartless brute, but you must purchase something from this place. It's the way things go around here. Surely you understand. Come, I will help you find a good slave of your own!" he said. Naruto felt a piece of himself die as he hung his head down. He really wished Kakashi was with him right now. Hell he even wished Sasuke or Sakura was with him right now just so he wouldn't be going through this alone.

His feet felt like lead as he walked back to his chair and sat down in it. The man took a chair next to him and sat as well. The clones merely stood at Naruto's side, concerned. This wasn't how they had planned things out at all. This was bad. Very bad. "Oh look at that one. Young Lord, a fine specimen," the attendant said as Naruto turned his eyes to see a man, different from the first one, standing on the podium. Naruto looked away. He would have really liked to leave now.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, look at these muscles! Look at this firm face! A hard-working man! Willing to do any and all things for you and more! Never talks back! Strong and mighty! In more ways that one. Ladies," the bidder said. Naruto scrunched up his face when he heard some of the women laugh and chuckle. He felt the urge to puke. It was even more disgusting when he heard the bidder laugh.

"Bid starting at 35,000 yen!" he called. A woman raised her hand. "40,000!" a man shouted. The bidder pointed him out. Higher and higher the price on this man's life came as Naruto's heart dropped lower and lower.

"Don't want a strong man young Lord? Someone to help around the house?" the man asked. Naruto just shook his head. A sound came crashing down, just like the crashing down of his spirit. "Sold! To the lady in red for 70,000!" the bidder shouted as the woman smiled to herself in her chair. Naruto grumbled. He hoped she burned.

He noticed a woman stand up to the podium. "Here we have a nice looking woman! A kunoichi of Iwagakure. Captured for trying to break into a fellow club member's house. He obviously didn't want her. Can you tame her? Just one of the many splendid surprises we have today! A skilled woman in the art of killing, best keep an eye on this one all you men and ladies. Skilled in the art of seduction she will give anyone the time of their life that no cheap prostitute ever could! Bid of 450,000!" he called out. Naruto couldn't hide it. She was rather beautiful for a shinobi coming from another village. Her shoulder-length brown hair was easily apparent. He had no idea what she was capable of doing, but it looked like she was strong. Her tears were insane and they made him curse. She was humiliated and Naruto could understand why. Well, he kind of couldn't, but he knew what it was like to be humiliated. He sighed. Maybe he could just…buy her, free her and then let it go with that.

With a sigh, Naruto looked at his wallet. The money he had stolen, in combination with his own, was more than enough to buy at least ten of this woman…even if the price raised. "Ah, found a sight young Lord?" the attendant asked. Naruto felt the bile rise in his throat at each word that came from the man's mouth. He resisted the scowl that was nearly upon his face.

"I guess," the words tasted like sand in Naruto's throat as the bidder noted the man next to Naruto raise his hand. "450,000 to the young Lord in the back! Any takers?" the bidder asked. Naruto hated seeing some people eye him in mild surprise. He even noticed the woman looking at him. Her tears burned her face as she looked into Naruto's eyes. He was sure he saw a look of surprise in her eyes before it was erased. Naruto blinked.

"500,000 to the gentleman on the left!" The bidder said. The woman and Naruto's eyes tore from each other as Naruto glared down to see a man looking at him. Naruto cursed. He was not in the mood to be toyed with right now. He turned to the man. He nodded. "750,000 to the young Lord!" The bidder shouted. The man at the left widened his eyes as Naruto folded his arms. This…wasn't him. He didn't like bidding for someone's life, but…hopefully this would work out for both her and for him.

"850,000 to the man on the left!" The bidder said. Naruto's fist clenched. If he ever made it out of this he was never betting in against people for money ever again! "Going once! Going twice!…" The bidder said. Naruto quickly pulled the attendant's arm and whispered into his ear. The attendant widened his eyes and held up his hand.

"1 million ryo for the Iwa kunoichi!" The bidder shouted. People murmured as they looked at Naruto. He wasn't sure how harsh his look was but people shied away from it in some type of fear. "SOLD to the young Lord! Let's give a hand to his first slave!" the bidder shouted as the Iwa kunoichi dropped down the podium and walked away. Naruto stood to his feet.

"There, I bought one. I'm leaving!" Naruto said as he made his way for the door. "Are you sure young Lord? There is still a wide selection. It is customary for all members to stay until the end. Wouldn't want any…missed opportunities. Maybe you will find someone else that you will like," the man said with a grin. Naruto's hand reached the doorknob. He was going to pound this guy's face in. Naruto had just offered to pay 1 million ryo for a person. How many missions worth of money was that?! The sad thing? Naruto had SO much more money left over.

"Can I buy all of them?" Naruto asked. The man laughed as he turned. "Rather eager aren't we? Sorry young Lord. You had a bid so you cannot bid for another three slaves. Give other a fair chance. That's the name of our game," the man said. Naruto felt terrible, but he returned to his seat and lowered his head. That Naruto wasn't entirely sure of it, but helping people was his character. If he could help the world, he would. Naruto would have liked to get rid of these thoughts, but he couldn't. A large part of him would have just spammed his clones and ransacked everything in front of him while feeling the slaves, but…there were Daimyo here. If this somehow traced back to him in Konoha, would the village be in trouble? Naruto didn't want that. Most of all he wouldn't be able to face the disappointment on his sensei's face.

Men, women, and children passed Naruto by each time. Fortunately the man stopped talking to him. Naruto had his one so he didn't need to make a bet anymore. Though he truly wished he wasn't in this position, but he supposed he had only himself to blame. His curiosity had gotten him into this situation and he was paying for it now. Why couldn't he have been smarter? Naruto sighed as he folded his arms. By the time he looked up, they were on the very last one. _"Thank Kami. Now I can get out of here and NEVER come back here again!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Have we all had a wonderful time tonight? I know I have. I see a lot of happy and angry faces in the crowd today, but I think I have something that will wipe it all away! Now for our main attraction! A girl hated by society! Shunned away from her village for her heinous crimes! Kidnapped in the night to bring into the heel of her masters! A local kunoichi from our very own neighboring village, Takigakure, I present you our main attraction!" He shouted. Naruto blinked as he looked down to see girl…his age. Her green hair shined in the light. Her orange eyes stared fearfully, yet angrily, at everyone. Her dark skin was like skin Naruto hadn't seen before. He could see the many lacerations on her skin as well. She had been struck…a lot. Just like he did when he was younger. He sympathized with her. Plus they were close to Taki. He could return her right now!

"Ah, but you wonder what makes this little tot so amazing that she is our main attraction. Well have you ever heard tales of the Bijuu. Powerful monsters of destruction so strong that not even legions upon legions of shinobi could successfully take them down. So strong that one nation would pay have it's economy to have one. Well…our little tot happens to hold one of them! That's right ladies and gentlemen, you are bidding for your very own jinchuuriki!" The man called out.

Naruto's mind froze. He didn't understand the term 'jinchuuriki', but everything else he heard. She…had a bijuu. She was just like him. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. If he could help no one else then he would help her. "We start the bid at…3 million!" The man said. Naruto widened his eyes. 3 million ryo was for a jinchuuriki?! Naruto shivered, but he couldn't even catch his breath as nearly everyone raised their hands.

"4 million! 5 million! 9 million! 10 million! Any more bids?!" The bidder asked as Naruto turned to his attendant. Fine, you wanted Naruto to bid so much? Naruto would make sure that none of you ever raised your damn hands again! Naruto grabbed the man's arm and stared into his eyes. The man was almost surprised when Naruto growled into his ear. The man gasped. He stared into Naruto's eyes. He nodded. He turned to the bidder and raised his hand. The bidder…shivered.

"3….30 million for the jinchuuriki to the young Lord!" The man said as people gawked. Some glared hard at him, but Naruto glared back even harder practically daring them all to challenge his bid. The Taki girl looked at him for a moment before she looked back down at the ground. "S…S…SOLD TO THE YOUNG LORD FOR 30 MILLION!" The bidder said the sound of its state come hammering down. The guards took the girl away as people began to file away. Naruto stood to his feet and walked for the door. His clones and his attendant followed him.

"Impressive bids young Lord, but before you acquire your…new assets you have to pay for them first. Please fill out this form as we walk towards the payment stand," he said. Naruto just nodded, sick to his stomach of the night. He was physically, mentally, and spiritually exhausted. "D…Do slaves ever go free?" Naruto felt the urge to ask. The man laughed.

"Well I know there are master who will keep their slaves until the exact moment that slave dies! Other kind masters allow their slaves to work a while and then let them leave. However that's for normal slave auctions young Lord. That…doesn't happen here! When you bought your slaves. You bought every single legal right that they own. They are yours now…until you or they die," he said. Naruto blinked. He…didn't want to hear that.

"What if I don't want slaves forever? What if I don't want them anymore? What if I just want them to leave me alone?!" Naruto asked rather angrily the man noticed. It was necessarily hard to find out the young Lord's ultimate intentions. "Well then you have merely just wasted 31 million ryo on two slaves who cannot leave your side. I would make a peace with that now," the man said. Naruto stopped walking. His intentions had been utterly destroyed. Naruto looked down at the ground, but he soon followed on. This was going to be tough to explain.

Naruto and his attendant came to the payment area. Naruto, having filled out the form, gave it to the man behind the desk. He then pulled out the wads of ryo, yen, and coins needed to…Naruto growled…pay for his…slaves. Naruto gave the money and the man had the gall to smile pleasantly. "Good doing business with you, young Lord, now if you don't mind heading to one more place we will get you acquainted with your seal," he said. Naruto didn't even have the time to ask before he was dragged away.

"Hey put me down! What are you drawing on me?!" Naruto asked as he kicked his feet in a chair. "Please calm yourself young Lord. This is merely your Master Seal, that is all. Your assets are getting theirs as well. No they cannot be a village's perimeter away from you if they are then the seal will activate and electricity will surge into their brains killing them instantly. It will also activate in brief periods if they attempt to cause you harm. You may activate it yourself if you prefer to truly force your will. A lot of masters do this. Nothing too much. Just keeps the slaves in line!," the attendant said as Naruto shivered.

" _That's what they meant when they said that they couldn't get away. Oh no, what am I going to do?! Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei are going to kill me!"_ Naruto thought and just a he finished that thought he saw the seal had been finished and the chakra applied. The light from the seal faded as Naruto was unstrapped from his chair.

"Well now, then here are your papers. Your slaves are at the back of the house. Follow the hallway down the right and you will find them. Have fun young Lord," the attendant said with a wave as Naruto swallowed as he and his clones walked off.

Naruto felt like he had hit rockbottom. He…bought people. He…gambled with people's lives. He…participated in slave trading. He…was a master now…of slaves. Naruto felt one of his clones touch his shoulder. "It's done boss. Should we dispel?" the female mercenary asked. Naruto nodded, confident that no one was following him now. The two popped away in smoke as Naruto made it to the end of the hall. It couldn't have come long enough. Naruto stared forward and saw chained collars around the kunoichi from Taki and the kunoichi from Iwa. The chains were held by a tall man. He looked down at the still disguised Naruto.

"Your slaves…young Lord. Oi! Present yourselves to him!" The man said and Naruto, with all his inner will, resist the urge to kill the man where he stood when he kicked both forward. Both kunoichi bowed. "We live to serve you Lord. Do with us as you see fit," Both said. Naruto took a haggard breath to calm his nerves. It was even higher when the man nudged his arms.

"Good buy, young Lord. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said as he handed the chains to Naruto before opening the door for the blonde fake Lord to leave. Naruto shivered as he took a step. The chains rattled much like the rattling of thoughts in his head as Naruto made it back into the outside. The sounds of footsteps behind him made him all the more aware that this was real.

Naruto stopped walking as did his slaves. He looked at the ground. "I'm no Lord," Naruto said. The Taki kunoichi and Iwa kunoichi looked at him before both saw a poof of smoke as Naruto change back into his orange jumpsuit. Both could see him actually trembling. "I was just a stupid idiot who got curious and followed a bunch of idiot rich people. Everyone I saw, I wanted to save, but I couldn't. In my head I thought, if I buy them immediately give them their paper rights and let them go then…I might have made _some_ good out of the situation dattebayo. Gomen. Gomen," Naruto said as his shoulders trembled. His hair shadowed his eyes as his tears fell down. Neither slave spoke, unsure of what to tell their apparent master. Slaves did not speak unless given permission to.

"You guys can speak if you want to," Naruto said. That…seemed like an order, so the Iwa kunoichi shifted her chains. "We could have gotten worse Master. For good or worse, we are your property now. I would suggest that you live with this, just as we will live knowing this as well. Our lives are now yours master," the Iwa nin said before she backed away. Naruto sniffled.

"Can I know your names?" Naruto asked. They didn't understand why he asked, but the Iwa nin gave a hard grunt of her throat before opening it. "Suzumebachi Master," she said before offering a bow. Naruto nodded before turning to the green-haired girl his age. She couldn't meet his eyes, but her voice was a whisper.

"Fu-ssu…m-master," She said and Naruto just nodded before attempting to give both his best smile. "Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you guys," Naruto said before taking out a kunai from his pouch. Suzumebachi and Fu widened their eyes at the weapon as Naruto approached them. Suzume shivered as Fu took a step back. Naruto quickly took note of their responses.

"I want those damn chains off the both of you. They make me sick ya know," Naruto said as he slashed at the chain breaking it from Suzumebachi's legs and arms before following to Fu's legs and arms. Naruto gave a nod before turning away.

"Come on, I'll…buy you some clothes. You guys must be cold," Naruto said. As if to answer him, a breeze made its way through the area making Fu and Suzumebachi shiver in their rags. Naruto sighed before he beckoned them to follow him. What a night it turned out to be.

Naruto ignored the looks sent his way. He was used to it, but maybe hate and disgust went hand in hand. Naruto released a sigh before they appeared in front of a clothing store. "Go inside and ask the lady to help you. Pick out clothes that you like or that you think you will need. I'll…I'll just wait out here," Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu nodded before they bowed and went into the store. Naruto sat on a bench. He didn't need the people to tell him. The Konoha genin was ashamed of himself. For once in his life, he was utterly lost on what to do. Naruto had his head in his hands. He had a headache.

How was he going to explain all of this? "Oh hey guys, I screwed up and bought to slave kunoichi and I have no way of setting them free. Hehe I'm a klutz aren't I?" Naruto acted before he groaned. He was so damn doomed. How would his Jiji take this? Or even his friends? Could Naruto even support two extra people in his apartment? Well since Naruto stole that money he had about…Naruto quickly checked his wallet…another 40 million to do with what he pleased. Man this guy was fuckin' loaded. Well Naruto would put it to better use.

Another 15 minutes passed as Naruto noticed Suzumebachi and Fu walk out of the store. Naruto quickly paid the cashier for all the clothes. "You both…ummm….look…nice?" Naruto attempted to compliment. Neither seemed to respond negatively or positively. Naruto just shook his head and had them both follow him. It was late and he was tired. He would sort this all out tomorrow.

Given that he wasn't running through the trees, it took an additional 30 minutes for him to make it back to Takigakure. So many lights were out. He sighed before turning back to Suzumebachi and Fu. He turned to Fu specifically. "I…bought you because they said you were from Taki. I…thought it would have been a cakewalk to release you back here. Heh, guess I screwed up," Naruto said with a very strained chuckle. Fu's eyes hardened.

"I have nothing to say to anyone from Taki-ssu…m-master," Fu muttered out. Naruto turned and could see the hatred in her eyes and the contempt for Taki. Obviously Taki was probably the reason she was in this situation in the first place. He didn't like hearing them call him 'Master' and he could order them to stop, but that wouldn't change the situation or their dynamic.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought it was a good idea," Naruto replied. Fu shook her green hair. "It is not Master's fault," Fu said. Naruto just thanked her before he led them into the hotel. It was a rather uneventful walk. He did send a harsh glare to the receptionist of the hotel who had given Fu a hard look.

"This is where my team and I stay. I've been gone a long time. I just want us all to rest tonight and we'll get this mess sorted out tomorrow. That sound good?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi merely bowed.

"If that is your will master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto gave a groan. That was going to really take some getting used to. He used his hotel key and opened the door. Years of shinobi experience helped Suzumebachi as blocked the incoming fist that was headed for her master's face. She caught the fist much to Naruto's surprise.

"Naruto-baka, do you have any idea what…time…it…is?" Sakura asked slowly as she noticed Suzumebachi holding her fist and keeping it from connecting with her master's face. Sakura withered as she withdrew her fist. "Umm sorry about that. Did this idiot do something he wasn't supposed to again?" Sakura asked.

Suzumebachi internally sighed. She really didn't know if Naruto was telling the truth about all of this, but the way he cried in the forest…there was a sincerity that Suzumebachi knew couldn't have been there with anyone else. She didn't know what prompted her to protect him. She would have inwardly laughed at his pain, but…she had felt something in the pit of her stomach. None of this was her master's fault. If what he said was true, then they had all just been dealt a fucked up hand by Fate.

"Master, she wishes to do you harm. How should I proceed?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto grimaced at the stupefied look on Sakura's face as she looked at Naruto. "MASTER?!" Sakura screeched prompting Sasuke to slam open his door. He gave a hard glare to Sakura before turning to see Naruto surrounded by females.

"I don't want to know or care dobe. It's late. Kakashi will most likely pick us up tomorrow. Explain…this then. Now Sakura, shut up so I can sleep," Sasuke said before he closed the door harshly. Sakura deflated. Great, she had made Sasuke-kun angry.

Naruto sighed as he scratched his scalp. He then gently touched Suzumebachi's shoulder. "It's okay Suzumebachi-san. She's right. I was gone too long. We got into a fight which is how this whole…thing started dattebayo. You…can get your stuff settled," Naruto said. Suzumebachi gave Sakura a glare before releasing herself. She gave a small bow. Sakura dropped to the ground in confusion.

"M…M…Master…would you like to run your bath-ssu?" Fu asked. Naruto looked at the ground before he thought to himself. "Nah, it's alright Fu-san. You both can use it if you want to, but you both must be tired. I'll lay out your futons and then we'll all go to bed," Naruto said. Suzumebachi wanted to argue that they would role them out for _him_ , but she saw Naruto just shake his head. His eyes pleading with her to just let him do it. She relented before she guided Fu into the shower.

Naruto walked past Sakura to grab the futons. "Naruto…what happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't answer her as he grabbed the futons. "Just go to bed Sakura-chan. I'm still mad at you. I'll try to explain it all tomorrow," Naruto said. Whatever protest Sakura tried to make had died in her throat. She had never heard her usually energetic teammate so…exhausted, tired, and defeated. Sakura dared not push him. Everyone knew that when Naruto was quiet it was the ultra bright sign to just leave him alone. Even Sakura could see it. She merely closed her mouth and walked away.

Naruto laid out the futons and sighed. He turned and noticed Suzumebachi and Fu exit the bath. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. For all of us. Let's…get some rest," Naruto said. Both nodded and slipped into their futons as Naruto turned out the light. He got into his futon as well. He turned over in his sleep…a lot.

-x-

Kakashi hadn't meant to be late. The meeting had taken longer than he had anticipated. He had hurried back to his team as fast as he could. Now that he was here…he could tell that something was up. Never mind the two additions of female members to the team, but also the fact that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be looking at the usually more energetic member of the group with something akin to sheer disbelief written on their faces. The fact that Naruto looked like he had just been pulled through a ringer, stretched and then pulled through a ringer again didn't inspire the best of happiness out of their jonin sensei.

Kakashi sighed. He knelt before Naruto. He didn't miss the shame that appeared in Naruto's eyes. Now wasn't the time to be strict, but to be understanding…just like his own sensei. "Care to explain this all to me…Naruto?" Kakashi asked in an understanding voice. Right now, Naruto looked like he really needed to let this out. Kakashi would allow him to do so. Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto looked back at Suzumebachi and Fu for a moment. He then nodded.

Naruto _regaled_ Kakashi with the story of his fight with Sakura which Kakashi sent a light glare to Sakura which told her that they would be having a talk later as well. Naruto then told him how he wanted space from the team for perhaps an hour or so which had him spending time in the next town over. He then told Kakashi about walking through the forests feeling hungry. That was when he noticed rich people walking towards the house. Naruto assumed it had to be some kind of fancy restaurant so…he transformed to look like a young Lord to get into the place. Naruto might have…skimmed some details on the exact _hows_ of doing it. He then told of his experiences as someone mistook him for the young Lord of a very rich family giving him their member ring. He told about his experiences at the slave auction and his thoughts while he was there. Upon discovering that he was a part of a slave auction he tried to leave, but they said that he couldn't without purchasing at least _one_ from the auction. Naruto figured he would buy the Iwa kunoichi and then pay for her freedom rights then let her leave. He thought it was a good choice. This honestly made Kakashi wonder why he was seeing _two_ slaves then.

Naruto paused for a breath for a moment before continuing. He then said he hadn't planned on buying anyone else, but he had to stay until the end so he did. "Umm Kakashi-sensei, can I…have your ear for a second?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He turned to the green-haired girl. Obviously there was something about her Naruto wasn't willing to share with his teammate AND Kakashi. Kakashi watched Naruto turn to Fu.

"Fu, this is my sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He…won't judge you and he'll try to help dattebayo. Can I tell him?" Naruto asked. Fu knew what her master was talking about. Her damned status. Dear Kami she would have liked to say no, but she couldn't bring her mouth to. She merely bowed.

"Master may do as he pleases-ssu. I cannot stop you from doing as you desire," she said. Naruto didn't like her response, but it was the best he would get. He nodded and turned back to Kakashi. Kakashi turned his ear and Naruto whispered about the slave auction's information on Fu not only being from Taki…but also being…the holder of a bijuu.

Kakashi widened his visible eye and his entire brain nearly shut down from those words. He had heard rumors that Taki had a jinchuuriki, the Nanabi, if he remembered correctly. That was odd. If a jinchuuriki's status was anything to go by then sure they weren't well-liked, but they were their nation's weapons. No one would want to get rid of one so easily. Kakashi widened his eye. "Unless…the village didn't have a leader or the leader didn't know about it," Kakashi said to himself. For the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi to be sold in a slave auction. Kakashi could see now why there was two slaves. It made sense. Naruto had a rather unusual tendency to try to help others. Of course he would try to help her. It's because Naruto sympathized with her.

Kakashi would have to make his analysis of that latter. He wanted Naruto to finish. So Naruto did. He then told how he managed to outbid the other competitors to purchase Fu. He then it would have been about a thousand to three thousand ryo to pay for Fu and Suzumebachi's freedom, but then they gave him a seal which essentially made him their master until his very death. Naruto took them home and bought them clothes before telling the story to Sakura and Sasuke.

When Naruto was finished with his story, Kakashi was absolutely floored. Slavery, while common in the Elemental Nations, was frowned upon why many a people. Now Kakashi wasn't going to make his village a hypocrite and say that there weren't ANY slaves in the village, but the slave:master ratio in Konoha was very much below average in comparison to the other nations. Kakashi was sure some of the clans had slaves of their own, but just wouldn't say such a thing out loud and to the public.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't know whether to scold Naruto for leaving his team or praise him for being able to go undercover into a slave auction and fool everyone there and making it out unscathed. That didn't happen to a lot of shinobi. It did…concern him that an Iwa kunoichi and Taki kunoichi had to be his slaves. Generally enemy shinobi weren't allowed into the village and even if they were then the only sight they were seeing was the T&I Department. Naruto was their official master. He could have it that they not go to the T&I Department. Slaves didn't answer to the Hokage, but to Naruto. But one of these was a jinchuuriki of all things! "That was…an interesting story Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you believe him?!" Sakura asked. Truth be told, Kakashi didn't WANT to believe him, but Uzumaki Naruto was a horrible liar…or so he thought cause he got into the auction somehow. "Well he showed us the seal and the two over there continually call him their Master. I think this story has some truth to it." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto to see the blond giving a somewhat small smile. Kakashi turned a light glare to Naruto.

"Naruto, while I understand you were upset at Sakura's words, unneeded as they were, you were still in the wrong as well. What if you had been discovered? At worst you would have been taken as a slave as well and Sasuke and Sakura would know nothing about it. You would be in a lot more danger. As a shinobi, I have to say I'm pleased at your stealth skills, but as your teacher you must learn to control your emotions better. But what's done is done now," Kakashi said. Naruto hung his head down, but nodded.

"So how does he free them? I mean, do we really trust Naruto in his apartment? With two women?!" Sakura asked. Sasuke snorted. He really didn't care about that. Suzumebachi turned to see that Fu couldn't stop the light blush to her cheeks as she found the dirt on the ground very interesting. Kakashi had to give a giggle.

"Well, not like we can stop him, but not matter how it is I'm sure those slave papers are legally binding, even for those like Fu-san. Taki no longer has a claim on her anymore. The only person who does, is you Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But I don't want to be anyone's master! I just wanted to free them!" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. He understood that very well, but he sighed. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions Naruto. The only consolation I think I can give you…or perhaps your ladies is that you might make a better master than anything they would have most likely have been given if you weren't there. That's all you can do for them at this point. _At least until we can get Jiraiya-sama to look at that seal,"_ Kakashi said, keeping a part of it to himself.

"Should…should we tell Shibuki about it? He's the leader of Taki now," Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. He was debating that too. As far as slaves go, they had no obligation to tell Shibuki or Taki about Fu being owned by Naruto, allies or not. Yet, Kakashi probably figured that Naruto thought Fu would want to say something.

"What do you think Fu?" Naruto asked turning back to his green-haired slave. Fu looked up upon being called. No one missed her look of hatred. She respectfully spoke regardless. "If Master believes I should say something to Taki, then I will-ssu. However master, when you asked me last night how I felt, I still feel the same. I have nothing to say to Taki," Fu said. Sakura and Sasuke could hear the ice in her tone as could Kakashi. Betrayal from one's village could do that to a person.

Naruto just nodded a little sadly. "I see," Naruto said. Fu merely nodded, but…she couldn't stop herself from speaking more. "M-M-Master, if I am allowed, I would like to retrieve one thing from my house. It is the only thing that holds any value to me in Taki anymore…o-o-ther than Master, of course," Fu said. Kakashi narrowed his eye. It was probably unlikely that she would run away. Runaway slaves were treated VERY harshly, but given how Naruto explained to Kakashi that the seal should work then that wasn't the case.

Naruto wasn't thinking about such things. "Sure Fu, we'll wait by the village gates. Grab what you need and then we'll all leave," Naruto said. For once, the green-haired jinchuuriki allowed a small smile to com to her face before she thanked her blonde, same-aged master before she quickly moved back to her house.

"Kakashi-sensei are we really allowing this?! Are we allowing him to keep…slaves of all things?! This isn't right!" Sakura argued. Kakashi turned to her. "Whether it's right or not isn't the issue Sakura. It's legal. Naruto's done nothing wrong as by the laws of society. You, Sasuke, or even I could acquire slaves if we so desired. It's not a perfect world otherwise we would have need for 6-12 yr olds to learn how to kill," Kakashi answered her. Sakura slumped.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't see the problem. His clan had…slaves when he was growing up. Or was the term indentured servants? Was there a difference between slaves and servants? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he wouldn't lie that he hadn't thought about getting a slave or two like his Father and his clan had, but…his mother was a VERY touchy subject on the matter. She loathed it to the core.

"Master, I will go collect your things and the rest of our things. Are there any other things I should make note of?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto quickly turned to her, a little miffed. "Erm…no. Thank you Suzumebachi-san," Naruto said. The former Iwa nin nodded before she went back into the hotel to get Naruto's things. Naruto just watched her leave.

"Kakashi-sensei, what am I going to do? I don't know how to be a master or take care of others! I never wanted…this. I just…I just wanted…," Naruto shivered, but a hand on his shoulder from Kakashi stopped him. "Just take it one day at a time Naruto. That's all you can do. We'll explain it to the Hokage when we go home. That's the only advice I can give you," Kakashi said. Naruto just took another breath and nodded. He was glad his sensei wasn't too hard on him.

It hadn't take long for Suzumebachi to return with her things, Fu's things, and Naruto's things. It was an uneasy walk to the village gates, but they made it and only had to wait another five minutes for Fu to arrive…carrying an orange cylinder cloth on her back. "Thank you for allowing me to bring this master. It's all I have left-ssu," Fu said. Naruto merely nodded and offered her a good smile. So…this was his life now?

"This wasn't what I had in mind Suzumebachi-san, Fu-san, but if we're really stuck together then I'll try to be the best Master in the world! You have my word on it dattebayo!" Naruto remarked. Fu and Suzumebachi didn't know how to feel about that, but it seemed that as far as masters went…they probably had it as good as they could have gotten. For her own, Suzumebachi sighed. She really wanted to go back to Iwa. Konoha was Iwa's enemy. She was going right into that village, with the same status is an animal with no rights. She didn't like it at all and she hated her team for assigning her to that mission which landed her in this position in the first place.

"We are forever in your care…Master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto just nodded while Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke watched the interaction. Kakashi noticed the looks on his genin before he pulled out his orange book.

"Maa, life is full of interesting things my cute little genin. This is just a big step in Naruto's life. Now then, let's return back to Konoha with a mission success," Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and so did Naruto. Seeing that everything was packed, Team seven left Taki' gates…with a couple new additions.

* * *

 _ **KG: Honestly I take some kind of pride that I could write about this. Granted I tried to make Naruto as…authentic to the situation as I could without turning him into someone heartless.**_

 _ **KG: As I said earlier it is a somewhat controversial story so if it doesn't suit you then you are more than free to look at something else. I don't particularly care either which way.**_

 _ **KG: It was set before the Chunin exams, but after the Wave arc which is the only time Naruto is ever in Taki that I know about. I decided to give Suzumebachi this mission that went awry before she met Naruto and Team 8 in that filler bug arc.**_

 _ **KG: To the inevitable question, will Naruto have more slaves? Probably. I just don't know who yet.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, we're done here. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, never give up, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: I also demand that you all fuckin' respect the glorious wonders of CREAM SODA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: I do believe that for it's time, slavery was…a thing in Naruto that wasn't expertly expressed. There were subtle hints such as the Hyuga seal, or captured enemies, but I believe it was a bit more common than anyone felt it was.**_

 _ **KG: Well I guess I can cross that bridge when I come to it. Moving on.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Music Box by Dennis Kuo.**_

 _ **Quote: "Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time," by Thomas A. Edison.**_

* * *

Kakashi wasn't going to lie. The addition of Naruto's two… _purchased_ assets was going to change his team's dynamic. It wasn't even that their purpose or function was different, but…given that Naruto told Kakashi about the limits that both girls could be…a distance from him then Kakashi knew that team 7 was going to have to get accustomed to Naruto having his slaves in nearly every single mission. It essentially hinged on their lives as well. Kakashi wasn't looking to test out the limits of the seal as well, at least not without Konoha's residential seal master for confirmation.

Kakashi grimaced at himself. Even saying the word 'slave' left a bad taste in his mouth. This wasn't even like in Icha-Icha were there was that one part with main protagonist, Ichika, and his love interest, Houki, having a master-slave role-play fetish. That was a good story. Yet this was real life and Kakashi definitely found it unappealing. He couldn't imagine Naruto's mindset. Sasuke looked like he didn't care, but obviously Sakura did. Even with the scene in front of them, Kakashi could see that certain actions were…angering the female of the team, but she would have to learn to curb it. As much as Kakashi was against it as well, legal issues were just that…legal! In the eyes of the law, Naruto wasn't in the wrong. Though perhaps on morals themselves…Kakashi could see Naruto's uneasiness in accommodating both.

"I will go to the pond and refill your bottle Master," Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi heard Suzumebachi say as she picked up Naruto's empty bottle. Naruto quickly turned to her. "Y-You don't have to do that dattebayo. I can do…," Naruto didn't get to finish as the former Iwa kunoichi bowed and walked away. Naruto nearly deflated.

Kakashi sighed. It looked like Naruto would have rough time settling into his new, unwanted role as a master from his actions three days ago. Kakashi turned an eye and noticed Sakura suffocating her chopsticks in her hand as she struggled to eat her food. Sasuke didn't seem to have a problem as he seemed content to ignore his blonde teammate's interactions. _"Even when he doesn't want to be, Naruto is still unpredictable,"_ Kakashi thought. He had never encountered this situation before. Oh sure, he had deal with my clients that had slaves and even worked for some of them on mission orders. Kakashi had seen many slaves mistreated by their masters and he was still ashamed to say he never did anything about it. How could he?

Once, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were finished eating, everyone watched as the Taki kunoichi, Fu, collected Naruto's dishes. "I…I…I will wash these for you quickly M-M-Master," Fu said as she picked up the dirty plates before moving to the pond that Suzumebachi had been going to. Naruto wasn't able to make a protest in time before Fu vanished into the trees. Naruto glanced down at the grass.

It hadn't taken a minute longer for Suzumebachi to return with a full bottle of water. "Your water Master," Suzumebachi said. Kakashi wasn't sure, but Naruto seemed like a shell of his former self as he grabbed the water bottle almost unconsciously. He couldn't even meet Suzumebachi's eyes.

"Thanks Suzumebachi-san," Naruto said. Suzumebachi gave him a bow before she knelt back to her place. Fu had returned after her with Naruto's clean dishes. She quickly packed them away and took her place next to Suzumebachi, behind Naruto, ready for another order. Kakashi just watched as Naruto…almost robotically put his water bottle to his mouth. Kakashi closed his visible eye. Words at a time like this wouldn't help. Kakashi knew that at this time words help only empty meaning and empty hope. Naruto wanted to come to terms with things on his own. If he needed Kakashi then as his teacher, Kakashi would lend his ear and his advice as best he could. Still perhaps, Kakashi could at least give Naruto's mind a short reprieve. He clapped his hands bringing in everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, it will be one more day before we reach Konoha. We've had a successful mission and after we report everything to Hokage-sama then I'm sure we'll all be given a couple of days off. Do what you want, but I want you all prepared because by next week we will be having more practice and a couple more D-rank missions to slow down the pace. I want you all to do your best," Kakashi said. He got nods from Sasuke and Sakura. He got a hesitant nod from Naruto.

"And Naruto…," Kakashi said making Naruto straighten up a little bit. "Life isn't fair and we can't control it, but we can control how we respond to it. While your situation won't change…it will only be truly bad if you make it that way," Kakashi said. Naruto blinked, but gave a nod that he understood. Kakashi wasn't sure how much of that he 'understood', but it was all Kakashi could give at the moment.

So everyone picked up their things with Naruto more or less telling Fu and Suzumebachi that unless he would do what he could and if he needed their help then he would let them know. Both former kunoichi nodded. That wasn't to say that Naruto didn't appreciate their help, but being an orphan you learn to not really rely on other people. Though Naruto could see Fu and Suzumebachi's mindset a little. Some of the things they did for him were out of fear that he would activate the Master seal for them NOT doing something. Naruto didn't want it that way so to help with that, he decided to have both girls do things in his sight for correction. This seemed to help both not only deal with the pressure, but also not have a fear of doing things that they shouldn't have.

Over the day, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura watched as Naruto tried to at least make the situation better by telling Suzumebachi and Fu about Konoha and some of his more…pleasant experiences in Konoha and what he hoped they would experience as well. Granted for Suzumebachi, this was rather…a mixed reaction being from Iwa. It wasn't even like she hated Konoha, but they were her former village's enemy and by that former extension, her own. She could see her master's joy in talking about his village. It was the same with anyone who would like for their village to be in a good light. Suzumebachi would be living there so it was nice to know what she would be getting into. She couldn't really gauge Fu's reaction to Naruto's words, but from the little she had observed of her fellow _servant_ she seemed a little more relaxed than when they were in Taki. The shine in Fu's eyes at Naruto's words wasn't lost on Suzumebachi either.

"And they have the best ramen in the world! I'll treat you both to some when we get there! I think you'll like it!" Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu nodded, both couldn't deny that they held _some_ interesting in seeing Konoha. From his place, Kakashi smiled lightly. It looked like Naruto would be just fine.

That day went by rather quickly in Naruto's eyes. He wouldn't lie. He was dreadfully nervous. He didn't know how his Jiji would take this news and he hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with him. If there was one thing Naruto never liked seeing, it was disappointment in other people's faces on him. That emotion usually hurt a lot more than any words could. Naruto wouldn't lie, he still didn't like having slaves and he doubted he EVER would, but Kakashi was right. Naruto couldn't run from this situation and his moping around wouldn't change it either. He had promised Fu and Suzumebachi that he would be the best master he could and he meant that. That wasn't to say he wasn't prone to lapse back into his…half-conscious half-unconscious state, but he seemed to be better with it. At least from the past three days he was dealing with it prior to leaving Takigakure.

"You're village is really amazing Master. It's much bigger than Taki-ssu," Fu said. Naruto grinned at her compliments of his village, even though technically it would of course be bigger than Taki since Konoha was one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Still a compliment was a compliment. "Ya got that right dattebayo!" Naruto said.

Suzumebachi glanced down at Konoha. For the longest time, she had been taught about how the Fourth Hokage had won the Third Great Shinobi War through his famous/infamous technique, the Hiraishin Jutsu. Suzumebachi had never seen Konoha until this day except in some of Iwa's textbooks and some random pictures. It definitely deserved to be called The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Trees, trees, and more trees surrounded the place for miles! From a distance Suzumebachi could appreciate the natural landscape that surrounded Konoha.

"It is nice," Suzumebachi commented offhandedly. The air was a lot cleaner than in Iwa. Being so naturally high in the mountains and the earth, the air was thicker. Perhaps not as thick as Kumogakure's air, but it was certainly close enough. Suzumebachi could appreciate good air when she felt it. "Well we hope you'll come to like it here. I do wish it was under better circumstances," Kakashi opted to say. Suzumebachi and Fu released their breaths, remembering their situation. It would have been nice to forget that for just a moment.

Naruto sent a light glare to Kakashi in response. The jonin rubbed the back of his head and apologized. Slight slip of the tongue. "W-Well, shall we get a move on?" Kakashi asked. Naruto took a calming breath and nodded. Sakura and Sasuke nodded as well. So…with that, everyone entered the village of Konoha. Fu and Suzumebachi took their last calming breaths. The female jinchuuriki looked up at the massive doors to Konoha. This was her home now…until either she or her master died. The Nanabi jinchuuriki closed her eyes before she and Suzumebachi moved through the gates.

Fu and Suzumebachi watched as Team Seven flashed their identification to the gate guards. They then proceeded to walk with Team Seven through the village. Fu had to admit. She was really surprised by how…normal everything looked. Not like she had a true opinion on Konoha in the first place, but it looked like her own village only…a few times bigger. She and Suzumebachi saw many people walking the streets, talking and laughing, much oblivious to the true cruelty in the world that Fu had just experienced. Kids laughing and playing in the streets. No one could have known that Konoha's master:slave ratio had just gone up by two percent.

Team Seven had walked into the Hokage Mansion. They then proceeded up the long flight of stairs before finally coming to the door that separated the group of six from the most powerful shinobi in Konoha and if Suzumebachi was honest the she would say that she was a little excited to meet who many professed to be the 'God of Shinobi.' One that even that old bastard Onoki had to give respect to.

"Master, are you okay?" Fu asked, alerting everyone to see Naruto breathing rather heavily. He strained a laugh. "Y-Yeah, just nervous dattebayo! That's all," Naruto said. Kakashi gave him a pat on the shoulder encouraging the blonde jinchuuriki as best he could. Sasuke and Sakura didn't speak, but at least Sasuke could understand why Naruto was nervous. Sasuke didn't know the Hokage's views on slavery or…whatever was going on here with Naruto so it stood to reason that Naruto wouldn't want to make the Hokage angry.

"Just hurry up and tell him Naruto. Maybe he'll do something about the seal. He might even be able to free those two," Sakura made the vain attempt encourage him. Obviously Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi knew where Sakura stood on this issue, however Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. Why didn't Sakura get it? Not even the authority of the Hokage could break this much legality. Perhaps Kakashi had to truly sit down with Sakura and discuss the issue because obviously there was something here that the kunoichi wasn't understanding.

Setting that aside, Kakashi knocked on the door. Naruto's spirit nearly dropped dead when he heard the words, "Come in," from the other side of the door. Kakashi grabbed a hold of the doorknob and opened the door. Everyone quickly stepped inside. "We're entering Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said as Team seven, Fu, and Suzumebachi stood before the Sandaime Hokage.

Suzumebachi's first analysis? The man was old. Hella old. He looked about as old as Onoki did! Suzumebachi wouldn't voice it for a small fear of the revenge from her master, but she couldn't understand how this was the man that Iwa had so much trouble with when the Yondaime had died. Yet, there was a reason he was behind that seat and while Suzumebachi couldn't accurately see it, there was also a reason why he was feared and his presence commanded respect. Forgive Suzumebachi if she wasn't intent on finding out just how strong he was.

Fu's reaction? If he was a grandfather, then Fu would have easily thought that this guy had more than enough experience to share with many a great shinobi people. "Team Seven reporting Hokage-sama! Mission success!" Kakashi reported. The Sandaime Hokage cracked his neck as he pushed a set of paperwork to the side. He withdrew the pipe he had been smoking and a stream of smoke escaped his lips.

"So I see. Well done Team Seven. Though I can't help, but wonder why there are two more than I assigned to the team. Care to explain?" he asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave an eyesmile. "About that Hokage-sama, it…happened when I was returning from the emergency jonin meeting we had about a week ago. I think it would be better if Naruto, explained it himself." Kakashi said.

The Sandaime turned his eyes to Naruto and immediately sighed. Truth be told, the Sandaime had always had a soft spot for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It wasn't even because of outside factors, but it was because after so long, Naruto had just grown on him. His dream to become the Hokage had instantly had the Sandaime connecting with the young blond on the views of the village as a whole, the Will of Fire, and what it truly meant to be the Hokage. The Hokage remembered the many times that he treated Naruto to ramen just to spend some quality time with him. He truly considered Naruto his grandson, despite his annoyances sometimes.

And it was for that reason, that the Hokage's eyes softened when Naruto took a step forward with about as much energy as a Nara and the regret of…a jonin. "Hey Jiji," Naruto said. Hiruzen Sarutobi turned a glance to Kakashi who only nodded silently saying that only Naruto could explain it. Hiruzen turned back to Naruto and smiled. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun. Not a single mission can just end normally with you, can it?" Hiruzen asked good-naturedly. Naruto managed to edge out a laugh of his own though Hiruzen could tell that it was relatively strained. The Sandaime cleared his throat.

"Well Naruto-kun, are you going to introduce me to these two lovely young ladies?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto immediately nodded. He motioned for Fu and Suzumebachi to approach, which they did. "Hai, Jiji this is Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san," Naruto introduced. Both girls bowed to the leader of the village which the Hokage gave a nod to them as well, welcoming them to Konoha.

However, Hiruzen could see the look of shame in Naruto's eyes as the blonde tried to find his voice. They…ummm…they…they…are…my…slaves," Naruto croaked out rather tiredly as he held his head down. The room was interestingly silent. Kakashi did feel bad for Naruto, but it would have been a lot better for Sarutobi and for Naruto if Naruto had been the one to say it.

Sasuke couldn't help, but groan. What was with him and always getting into these situations where he didn't want to be? Okay sure fine, he couldn't really blame some of them on Naruto, but this was getting out of hand. Sasuke was tired! He wanted to go home! Not stand around because everyone was too scared out of their ass to talk!

Naruto didn't hear any reprimand and looked up to see the Hokage staring at him. It was a look that Naruto couldn't properly identify and he was sure he couldn't understand what was going through the Sandaime's head. It must have been an eternity, because everyone felt the need to breath when Hiruzen closed his eyes, crossed his fingers, and took one more lasting breath of his pipe. "Explain Naruto-kun. If you fear that I will think less of you, then don't. Do not be afraid to talk to me. Answer me _honestly_. How did this happen?" Hiruzen asked in a solid, yet gentle tone. Naruto swallowed his self-doubt. Fu and Suzumebachi watched as Naruto came to make his story of what happened. Honestly, though they hated their predicament, they felt a tad bad for their new master.

Naruto continued with his explanation. He told Hiruzen the same things that he told Kakashi. The fight with Sakura, the need to get away from his team, the sneak into the slave auction, the thoughts he had upon finding out he was in a slave auction, the thoughts he had when purchasing Suzumebachi and Fu, and the ruined thoughts he had about setting them both free. When he was done, Hiruzen could tell that he had done something most thought impossible to Naruto Uzumaki. He had mentally drained the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"I see," Sarutobi said as he began to process his thoughts. Naruto having that level of stealth was certainly unheard of, though given the blonde's natural capacity for pranks then it wasn't THAT impossible, but to have the subtle tendencies to be able to weave through even as closed an event as a slave auction marveled the God of Shinobi.

"Well Hokage-sama? You can remove it right? The seal from Naruto's hand allowing them to go free?" Sakura asked. She shivered when she noticed Hiruzen give her a rather intense look. "Before we go into things about Naruto-kun, Sakura-san I would like your thoughts on why you seem so adamant that Naruto-kun cannot take the Hokage position," Sarutobi said, an amount of steel in his voice.

Sakura withered underneath his glare, but she was going to be as honest as she could. "W-W-Well Hokage-sama, he had the worst grades in the academy, he's the dead last of our generation, and…I don't think h-he would take it seriously enough," Sakura replied. Sarutobi sighed. He could understand…some of that. Naruto truly didn't inspire the best confidence out of people sometimes with his antics. Hiruzen could understand that.

"And just what, in your opinion, makes a Hokage?" Hiruzen asked. Sakura shivered at the sudden pressure in the room before holding her head down. "I…I don't know," she answered as best she could. The Sandaime closed his eyes and took a breath from his pipe.

"Here in Konoha we do not call the dreams of others impossible! We encourage them to the best of our ability and we help make sure that those dreams succeed. To put down another's dream is to deny the existence of your own. I will let you off this once. If I hear anymore of this, especially out of what the Academy called, 'a model kunoichi', then I will make sure to have a very _long_ productive chat with you. Understood?" The Hokage asked. Sakura quickly stiffened up. She really didn't want to have that happen.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama!" Sakura proclaimed. Feeling that he had made his point, Hiruzen turned back to Naruto who was a rather difficult case. What he didn't know was that it was going to be even more difficult as Naruto spoke. "Also Jiji, I have to tell you…i-it's about Fu-san dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. He nodded, but he blinked when Naruto moved to his side and leaned into his ear. Obviously it was something he didn't want Sakura or Sasuke knowing. Naruto whispered into Hiruzen's ear and if the situation wasn't what it was then Kakashi would have laughed when he, and everyone else, saw the pipe fall out of Sarutobi's mouth and into his desk.

Naruto moved back to his place as Hiruzen took a look at the group, more specifically Fu. _"To actually bring in the jinchuuriki of Taki…a slave no less. I don't know if this is Naruto's luck or the world moving in a strange direction. I never thought Taki's hatred of their jinchuuriki would be so bearing that it would prompt selling her into slavery. How can I handle this?"_ Hiruzen asked. Truth be told, he couldn't handle it. A jinchuuriki was a powerful military asset to ANY village and to have even one was an excellent case.

Yet…this green-haired girl was a slave. Hiruzen was going to admit it, his clan had slaves…once upon a time. Not their proudest moment of life, but it had happened. Hiruzen was well adversed in slave laws. Sure there were 'humanitarian' societies that looked down on slave masters or tried to help slaves, but runaway slaves were…not pleasant to deal with. Most were either kill or others given an extremely unfair punishment, but it was at the discretion of the master so nothing could stop them. It was the law after all. How sometimes Hiruzen hated that word. Legality isn't always right.

She was a jinchuuriki…enslaved to another jinchuuriki. Hiruzen was sure that just by her jinchuuriki status it warranted the council, but it was easy for the God of Shinobi to see if he did bring it to the council then they would ask where she came from. Hiruzen wasn't confident in the council's wants of a jinchuuriki having a jinchuuriki for a slave, but…it was legal. Nothing in the law said that Naruto…couldn't have another jinchuuriki for a slave. Yet one of the problems Hiruzen was figuring was that Naruto having Fu as a slave…was a waste in a way.

Slaves in general had no rights. Granted if a master was kind, then they said 'You have the right to do this, or that' but that was more like a pseudo-right as the master was more or less allowing it to happen. Plus slaves, only had one master. There could never truly be two. Even in the case of families were there was a Master and a Mistress, the Master's word still help prevalence over the Mistress' word. What Hiruzen was trying to get at here was that slaves…could not be shinobi. Shinobi answered to the Hokage and the power of Hi no Kuni, a slave did not do this. They answered to their slave master. That was essentially a jinchuuriki and bijuu in the village without having the might to do anything with it. Granted Hiruzen would never have wanted toe young woman to become a weapon anyway, but the fact that her powers couldn't…directly be used in the force for Konoha was a little worrying. But that wasn't the problem! Well, okay yes it was, but it wasn't the most major one.

By law, Naruto was allowed to have slaves. Not even Konoha could prohibit the selling and buying on slavery if the Daimyo didn't agree to it as well. It was a very complicated political issue, on that Hiruzen didn't like. Currently none of the nations had a ban on slavery and slave trade. And why would they? Cause it was wrong? They had child soldiers ready to kill for their nation in raw blood and death. Something like the rights of other humans wasn't a very high on the list.

Possibly the worst thing that Hiruzen knew about the slave business? A very, very sad thing. It was also a very simple. It was merely profitable. That was it. Nothing more. Nothing less. The slavery trade made money, lots of it. No one would be so eager as to get rid of that much income even if they had to fuckin' sully their damn hands and take away the naturally-given human rights of other people. If Sarutobi felt like he had anything on Naruto, it was that Naruto didn't want to be a master. He didn't want slaves. He didn't want to know this type of world existed. Though if Naruto was the Hokage…he would have learned about it eventually. He just happened to learn about it much earlier. Naruto had just been at the wrong place at the right time.

There was another problem. These were kunoichi from an ally and an enemy nation. It was like Kakashi said before. Their team didn't have an obligation to Taki, treaty allies or not, that Fu was Naruto's slave. Something in the young girl's eyes told Sarutobi that she didn't want even have a single thing to do with Taki either. Hiruzen could understand. It's easy to betray, but it's hard to trust.

Hiruzen couldn't really do anything to this Iwa kunoichi either. He could, as the leader of Konoha, order Naruto to let Konoha interrogate her, but that would have been a direct conflict of interests as Naruto's new rights as a slave master would come into question. It was actually in a handbook of laws. Article 5, section 3-09B, 'if a slave master is a shinobi, mercenary, or any military asset pertaining to a village, leader, or council, the slave master holds the right to all of his property to be used or unused by all pertaining members.' Essentially what this meant was that even if Hiruzen ordered Naruto to let them interrogate the Iwa kunoichi, she was still a slave and Naruto, as a slave master, held the right to refuse that order, since the Iwa kunoichi was HIS property, without fear of retribution from the village or the council.

Plus Hiruzen knew that given Naruto's strong, yet soft heart he wouldn't subject those girls to interrogation after they had been through that much. Hiruzen would have called it a true bind, but…honestly there was no bind. Hiruzen was trapped in a political loop where he could truly do nothing! "Naruto-kun, show me the seal on your hand," Hiruzen said. Naruto quickly nodded and showed the Hokage the seal on his right hand. Hiruzen gazed at it.

" _So this is the Master seal. There must be something to this or it wouldn't take so much effort to remove. I might have to bring Jiraiya back earlier than I anticipated especially if another jinchuuriki is involved,"_ Hiruzen thought to himself before he nodded and allowed Naruto to return back to his post. "A most interesting tale Naruto-kun. However I agree with Kakashi's assessment. No matter how infuriating those words from your teammate were, a Hokage must always act rationally and think about the best course of action. That said, I do commend your stealth skills. Not even many jonin can get away with a slave auction," Hiruzen said.

Naruto wasn't sure he wanted THAT kind of praise, but it was praise nonetheless. "So…can you remove the seal?" Sakura asked, almost hopefully. Hiruzen noted her sudden concern before denying her with a shake of his head.

"Seals are dangerous when tampered with. I would rather we didn't for now. Though I regret to say that even if we did, that still wouldn't alleviate these ladies and their slave status with Naruto as their master. It would help that they wouldn't have to fear for their lives and the distance of the village, but no. Legally Konoha can do nothing to either help or condemn them. That all lies with Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said. The Sandaime noted Naruto's look and sighed.

"I know it will be tough Naruto-kun, but just imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there? It might have been a blessing in disguise that you bought them both. No one may see it now, but I'm sure you will do right by yourself and by them," Hiruzen encouraged. Naruto gave a nod and his best, for his mood, smile. "T-Thanks Jiji, I'll do my best," Naruto said. Hiruzen nodded. Sakura deflated at the news before giving Naruto a light glare that Hiruzen and Kakashi didn't miss. It seemed that someone was much against the issue even more than everyone else in the party was.

Hiruzen sighed. "If that is all, then Team Seven you are dismissed for a job well done. Kakashi I will expect the report by tomorrow. No later. You may have the rest of the week off. Dismissed!" he said. Team Seven saluted their Hokage before they filed out of the room. _"Naruto-kun, be strong my boy. You will need to be. For you are not the only one who suffers here,"_ Hiruzen said before moving back to his work. Damn paperwork.

-x-

Exiting the Hokage Mansion, Team Seven made it into the streets. "Alright my cute little genin, you heard Hokage-sama, we have the rest of the week off. Use your time wisely cause we will pick up the pace for missions in the middle of the week. Well I'm off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Kakashi said with a wave before vanishing in smoke via the Shunshin technique.

With their sensei gone, this left Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto alone. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to do anything on our days off?" Sakura asked. Sasuke hardly looked interested in her question as he was looking off in the direction of his apartment.

"Do what you want. I'm going home," Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Sakura deflated and Naruto resisted the urge to help her. It wasn't like him to stay mad at someone, but given Sakura for the past few days and her words back in the Hokage Mansion, forgive him if he wasn't too keen on being around her for awhile. Naruto only shook his head before turning around. He faced Fu and Suzumebachi. Master looked at servants. Nothing was going to change this situation. But, Naruto could at least make them feel welcome even if it was a somewhat unwilling welcome.

"Well, I guess we can start by me showing you my place dattebayo! Then, I guess we'll go on from there," Naruto responded. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded. "Yes Master," they said. Naruto decided to take the word in stride and he hoped with time he would be able to not find the word so…isolating.

So Naruto, Fu, and Suzumebachi left Sakura to her own devices and entered the village. During their walk to Naruto's apartment, Naruto pointed out some more stores that they could go to or good places that they could eat. Now that Naruto thought about it, he would have to give them some money, or at least some type of daily or monthly allowance to spend on what they wanted. Some type of regulated stipend would probably work.

Naruto opted to carry his own things, much to, his surprise, Fu and Suzumebachi's distaste. It wasn't like Naruto was trying to go against giving them things to do, but he had never had anyone to help him with things. He had always done it on his own. To just suddenly have help was…a change he needed to adjust to. He was sure it was the same for Fu and Suzumebachi. Naruto was sure that adjusting to slave life was never easy.

Soon the three came up to Naruto's apartment. "Alright, my house on the third floor at the very end of the walkway. I'll make sure to get you both keys so you can get in. Sorry if it's too small dattebayo. It's meant only for one person, but I think we can make it work. I have about three closets so I'll…move my stuff from two of those and allow you both to use them if you want. I…guess I have to make some kind of schedule for you both to work, don't I?" Naruto asked the rather rhetorical question. Fu and Suzumebachi blinked as Naruto slumped his shoulders.

He then guided them up the stairs and to his apartment door. He quickly opened the door, allowing both to enter. _"It's…surprisingly clean,"_ Suzumebachi thought to herself. Granted she had never been in a young man's room before, but she had always assumed a guy's room was messy just out of perspective. "M-M-Master, would you like us to put your things up?" Fu asked. Naruto turned back to her.

"At least let me show you where everything is first then we'll get to that," Naruto said. The grand tour wasn't as spectacular as anyone could have expected. It was just an apartment after all. Naruto showed them his bedroom, the place where he had his garden that he watered his plants, he showed them the closets, bathroom, how the shower worked, how his stove and oven worked, where the Tv was, and anything else they would be knowing.

Once he was finished with their introduction into his apartment, Fu spoke. "M-Master, you must be tired-ssu. I…I think it would be best if we prepared your bath and food before moving on to getting everything else," Fu said. Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. He had been doing that too much since his mission had been close to ending.

Y…You don't….erm…f-fine. Thanks Fu-san," Naruto said just deciding to go with this new relationship for a change. It was just a bath, Naruto figured. Fu nodded and dropped her things before running back to the shower that Naruto showed her. "I will prepare something to drink for you Master as you get everything settled," Suzumebachi said. Naruto opened his mouth, but then closed it. He just nodded. Naruto rubbed his scalp. Kami, this was REALLY going to take some getting used to.

So as Suzumebachi and Fu worked, Naruto did as well as he removed his clothes from two of his closets and sealed them away into a scroll before placing them in his own first closet allowing Fu and Suzumebachi to use the other two. He had just been finished with that when Fu returned. "I-I warmed the shower Master. You can enter if you wish-ssu," Fu remarked. Naruto offered a smile. He supposed a shower would do him some good, though how it was done? Naruto could have done without it.

"Thanks Fu-san. Can you tell Suzumebachi-san that you both can set up your clothes in the closets and free drawers?" Naruto asked. Fu nodded with a bow and went to go fetch Suzumebachi while Naruto got himself situated in his shower. The hot water was especially pleasing to his tired and aching muscles. For some reason, a shower was also good for his mental state as he found his mind becoming a lot clearer than before. Naruto never knew how great showers could possibly have been at times like these. It was a rather wonderful sensation.

Naruto didn't spend too long in the shower before he wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and opened his door. "Master, Suzumebachi-san had me bring you…a…drink…," Naruto and Fu stared at each other as Fu held a cup of tea in her hands. Naruto widened his eyes. A sudden fear rising in his eyes. Please don't have strength like Sakura! Please don't have a temper like Sakura! Please don't kill him!

Fu's face brightened as she stared at her master…water dripping from his hair and his…body. Fu's first urge was to scream, but…was this supposed to be ordinary? They were two females and one male living on a very small apartment until arrangements could be made. Fu somehow managed to find her voice. "I…I…I'm s-s-sorry for interrupting M-M-Master. H-H-Here is your tea-ssu!" Fu said holding out the cup to Naruto. Naruto looked at the offering and took a breath.

"T-Thanks Fu-san. I-I-I'll quickly get changed and you both must be tired as well. You can use the bath now that I'm done," Naruto said before Fu just nodded with a bow and stiffly walked away. Naruto watched her go before he moved to his room and sat on his bed. That…was a little scary. He touched his chest. Damn heart, stop beating so fast!

Having finished his tea, which Naruto had to admit it was some damn good tea, he quickly got dressed in some more casual clothing. He reappeared in the living room. Following his walk, he had heard the shower running so it was obvious that either Fu or Suzumebachi were inside. Naruto had wisely kept moving.

When he reached the living room, Naruto noticed Suzumebachi still hanging up some of her clothes. "Ne Suzumebachi-san, what was in that tea you made? That was awesome dattebayo!" Naruto complimented. Suzumebachi looked over her shoulder and smiled. That was odd, none of her former teammates liked the tea she made. They always had some kind of idiotic sarcasm for how her tea tasted.

"Thank you for your words Master. That was a mixture of some special leaf juice I found in your refrigerator and made it with some pepper spice and molded bee honey," Suzumebachi said. Naruto merely smiled before a thought came into his head. "Bee honey? I don't remember having Bee honey in my refrigerator," Naruto said. Suzumebachi turned around. She held out her finger and Naruto noticed a bee land to her finger.

"I made it Master. It was…one of my special abilities when I was a shinobi. I…could control insects," Suzumebachi said. Naruto widened his eyes. "You can control insects?! Wait, are you related to the Aburame clan?! I have a friend, Shino, who can control bugs too dattebayo!" Naruto said. He noticed Suzumebachi's smile diminish slightly before she allowed the Bee to fly into one of her pouches.

"I do have abilities similar to the Aburame Clan, Master, but there are no Aburame in Iwa, that I know of. They are actually my clan's rivals for insects. I am…was a member of the Kamizuru clan. We have been at odds ever since the founding of our clan. We had…a conflict with the Aburame clan that disgraced our clan. We've been trying to regain our honor. I guess…I should say 'they' now, since I'm not a member. More than likely I have already been outcasted due to my failure in my mission. No clan wants a member whose a slave," Suzumebachi said rather sadly. Naruto held his head down.

"I…I'm sorry. I thought what I had was a good idea, but it turns out that I was just being stupid. If I had my way you would have been back there right now, instead of…here," Naruto said, but Suzumebachi shook her head. "It is done Master. Anything I do is by your will now," Suzumebachi said. Naruto didn't know how to respond to that statement, but luckily he didn't have to as Fu came out with a fresh set of clothes. She glanced to Naruto for but a moment and Suzumebachi was certain that Fu's cheeks were a tad redder than they were before, but she didn't think on it as Fu spoke.

"The shower is yours Suzumebachi-san," Fu said. Suzumebachi nodded and quickly took it over. Until Suzumebachi exited the shower, it would be a very long and awkward silence for Naruto and Fu, with Naruto taking up his time writing down something in a pad and Fu putting her own clothes in a closet.

Both couldn't have been more thankful than when Suzumebachi appeared about half an hour later. The three quickly gathered around the table in the kitchen. "Alright I wouldn't necessarily call these 'orders', but I would like to call them…regulations. They are rules that I follow when I live here and I would like the both of you to do the same. I…don't really know what a…slave does typically, but I guess I separated it into three categories. We're partners and this is our home now dattebayo. We're going to make sure it's neat," Naruto said. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded. Naruto cleared his throat.

"For the first two weeks, Suzumebachi-san will handle the cooking and Fu-san will handle the cleaning. I guess if it's fine with you then you can switch every two weeks. I will handle providing all of the supplies needed as well as washing the clothes and drying them dattebayo. We train for at least two hours everyday before dinner. I didn't have anyone to control my bedtime so I don't see a need to control yours. Go to sleep when you want, but I generally go to sleep at about 10 or 11. No loud noise after that point, can't disturb my asshole neighbors. Anyone say different?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi looked at the sheet. They didn't argue.

"If that is what you wish Master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto nodded. "Erm…M-M-Master, are you sure you…want to do the washing? I-I mean, not to speak back, but will you be comfortable with…washing _our_ clothes?" Fu asked. Naruto's eyebrow nearly twitched as he realized the implications of what Fu was saying. Naruto rapidly pushed down any thoughts he might have had! Just stay away thoughts! Just stay away!

Naruto looked up and noticed Fu and Suzumebachi looking at him, waiting for his answer. "N-N-No problem! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't back down from a challenge dattebayo!" Naruto said. As their master, Fu and Suzumebachi couldn't really argue Naruto on his desires. They didn't have the right to do so, but given Naruto's attitude towards them…they hoped he was as true to his word as he said he was.

Once that was settled, Naruto gathered them all together once again. He quickly held up his wallet. "From most of the money I…got from that guy back in the woods I will give you both a portion over the months. A stipend if you wanna call it that. You can do whatever you want with it. Just try not to spend it all. I will provide the major things, this is for you for your own enjoyment. 11,000 ryo to each of you," Naruto said handing each girl a wad of the money that he had.

"M-Master, we aren't…," Fu wanted to say, but Naruto stopped her almost immediately. "I will do what I can to treat you both right dattebayo. I can't give you back your rights, but I can try to help you be happy with what you have. Just consider it like this, I, Uzumaki Naruto, order you girls to use this money as you want," Naruto said. Fu and Suzumebachi were sure that orders weren't supposed to go that way, but it was an order nonetheless. Both took the money and pocketed it away.

"So what now Master? Suzumebachi asked. Naruto grinned. "Now, we go get you both some beds. At the most those won't be delivered until tomorrow or the day after. After all, I need to buy some equipment. I'll let you both pick what you want. I don't care if you can or can't become shinobi, I'm going to make sure you two can defend yourselves. Well…i guess you are kunoichi aren't you? You probably can…but my point still stands!" Naruto exclaimed. Suzumebachi and Fu couldn't stop the smiles that came to their faces.

Both nodded and quickly followed Naruto out of the door of the apartment and into the streets. If Naruto were honest, he was sure that Fu and Suzumebachi weren't putting much thought into their beds as he might have thought they would. He couldn't place his finger on it, but both had just gotten beds similar to his own. Naruto had those paid for easily enough with the manager stating that they would be delivering along with the supports for them in about three days which meant an extra day that what Naruto had originally thought. Naruto also got them some bedsheets that they wanted.

They quickly left the store and made their way over to the a shinobi supply shop. "So…you're both kunoichi. What ranks were you guys?" Naruto asked. The green and brown-haired girls turned to him in relative surprise.

"I was still a genin Master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto gave her a small look before turning to Fu. The Nanabi jinchuuriki scratched her cheek. "Genin as well Master-ssu. Though I was mostly kept isolated from some of my teammates," Fu said. Naruto nearly let out a snarl, but managed to rein it before it made itself known. He didn't like bringing up bad things.

"So you guys must know some cool jutsu right?!" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi and Fu chuckled, despite themselves and their situation. Nearly everyone their age would have loved to learn more jutsu. "Nothing too awesome-ssu. My knowledge of jutsu is rather limited, but…one of my sensei always praise my strength-ssu. I…have a limited ability to control some dragonflies and smaller insects. Not the best of abilities-ssu," Fu replied. Naruto and Suzumebachi widened their eyes as Fu explained their abilities. Suzumebachi had never imagined that her fellow slave was also capable of incorporating bugs into her skill set.

"Whoa, any chance you guys could teach me to do that?" Naruto asked. The walk was a little silent for a moment before Suzumebachi cleared her throat. "I would say no Master merely on the fact that I was a clan member and members of a clan aren't able to teach people outside of their clan…their techniques, but…I suppose I'm not a part of the Kamizuru clan anymore. Not many people enjoy bugs Master. Plus, forgive me for saying, but you do not seem like the type of person who would find this style of combat effective. I…I can't say because I have never seen you fight. I would better know if I had something to base it off of," Suzumebachi said.

She was surprised her master didn't get depressed immediately. Naruto could understand that. It was essentially the same with the clans in Konoha. "Well we'll be meeting with Kakashi-sensei in the middle of next week. I'm sure he'll have us sparring a bit. I guess you can take a look then," Naruto said. Suzumebachi agreed. Naruto turned and noticed Fu scratching her cheek.

"F-Forgive me Master, but my abilities are more tied to my bijuu than merely just me-ssu. I have it on instinct, not practice. It's not something I can teach," Fu said. Naruto just placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nah don't worry about it! I get it!" Naruto said positively as the group continued walking.

Finally the master and his servants made it to one of the weapon shops. Naruto opened the door. "Welcome to Higurashi Weapons. Can I help you?" a feminine voice asked. Naruto looked up in surprise. He was sure he had heard the voice before. He was also sure he had seen this girl before. He thought he would have been hella sure that he remembered a girl with twin buns for hair, but for his life it wasn't coming to him.

He just smiled and shook his head. "We're only getting the essentials for now. We have small space so we gotta make it count dattebayo! We'll sort through it" Naruto remarked. The girl blinked before she nodded. She shrugged her shoulders and returned back to the book that she was reading.

Suzumebachi and Fu quickly moved through the shop. Suzumebachi picked up some kunai, tags, ink, and some other clothes. She doubted she would ever wear anything shinobi related again, but it was nice to have. Opposite of her, Fu had picked up some shuriken and some leg weights as well as a standard Academy pack that anyone below genin could buy. "Is this enough Master?" Fu asked. The girl behind the counter widened her eyes a she looked up from her book. She noticed Fu holding a pack of senbon in her hands. She watched Naruto look them over.

"Yeah those will do I guess. We can store them back in the house. I personally think senbon are boring, but if you like them then go for it!" Naruto said. The Nanabi jinchuuriki quickly agreed. The girl behind the counter frowned as she looked at Naruto. Either these guys were HEAVILY into role-play or there was something entirely wrong with this situation.

"Master, how many sets do you believe we will need?" Naruto heard Suzumebachi call from her side of the store. "It's on you Suzumebachi-san! You probably know the amount better than I do!" Naruto called back. The girl placed her book down and leaned her elbows on the table.

" _Master_ , eh? Is there a hidden meaning behind that I should know about?" the girl asked making Naruto stiffen. He turned back to see her eyes nearly piercing into his skull like a pair of kunai. Naruto didn't know how many people were experienced in this whole…master-slave…thing, but from this girl's tone, she didn't look amused by the situation. Though to be honest it wasn't any of her business. At least it wasn't as far as Naruto was thinking it should be. It pained him, but he might actually have to pick up a damn book and read on the master's rights and the laws regarding slavery and slave labor, as much as he hated it. Don't get him wrong, it had only been a couple of days for him since the whole thing. He wasn't used to this…stuff yet, but he was doing it in his own…Naruto-ish way.

"Why are you asking?" Naruto asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Color me curious, I guess. Not the most _traditional_ friendship I've ever seen. Just…intrigued," she said. Naruto had learned to read people growing up, or at least he felt confident in himself to be able to read civilians and genin-level shinobi. This girl was studying him, inspecting him even.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked. The girl gave a small grin. "Dunno. Judging by your age you graduated from the academy a two or three months ago. We probably had some classes. Name's Tenten Higurashi if the name of the store didn't give it away," she said. Naruto looked at her. He did remember having studies with a weapon fanatic by that name, but she must have only been in passing.

"Oh," Naruto said. Tenten and Naruto stared at each other for a little bit of time before Tenten turned to see Fu and Suzumebachi talking. "Never seen them before in this village," she said before glancing at Naruto. The blonde frowned and folded his arms.

"Yeah, that's because they aren't from Konoha. They just arrived today with my team," Naruto said. He noticed Tenten's eyes harden. "Oh, I thought they were in the village cause I figured only close friends would _joke_ around like that. However you have to admit, it's a really poor joke," she said. Naruto glared at her.

"Suzumebachi-san, Fu-san, you can put everything back. We're leaving!" Naruto called out. Fu and Suzumebachi looked up in surprise, but they noticed Naruto and the girl at the counter staring at each other rather harshly. "Why do they have to leave with you? I'm sure you can leave on your own," Tenten replied.

Fu and Suzumebachi could feel…something happening between these two. They could see it in their master's eyes that he was a little crossed between difficult places. Fu and Suzumebachi quickly placed the things they had back before they started on their way to their master. "None of that will be necessary!" The tension broke as everyone heard a gruff voice speak from behind the counter door.

"Tou-san! I thought the furnace had to be cleaned," Tenten said as she noticed her father smirk. "Well it's been cleaned. Now then, Tenten, what have I told you about harassing the customers?" The man asked. Tenten wilted at his words. She sighed angrily before giving a last look to Naruto. She then walked behind the door and shoved it out of her way. The man sighed before he turned to Naruto, Suzumebachi, and Fu.

"Name's Daichi Higurashi, kid. You'll have to forgive my daughter. She's a little headstrong for her own good," the man named Daichi said. Naruto glanced at him for a moment before he shook his head. Naruto didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to get them what they needed and then leave. He glanced at Fu and Suzumebachi, awaiting his orders. Naruto nodded for them to proceed. Both former kunoichi retrieved their supplies and placed them on the counter. Daichi rang up the price and Naruto paid for it. Naruto quickly gave him a bow as Fu and Suzumebachi grabbed their things and left out the door. Daichi watched them go. Now, to have a talk with a certain girl about professionalism.

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Naruto, Fu, and Suzumebachi to return home. Fu and Suzumebachi quickly set the bags on the table while Naruto sat in a chair. That confrontation back at that weapon's shop had worn him out a great deal. He really hated it when others had to press an issue he didn't want to have pressed. He knew Tenten had a high suspicion of him as a slave master, but in hindsight it wasn't like he tried to hide it at all. Perhaps that was something that needed changing in the very near future. Naruto didn't want Fu or Suzumebachi to be put under scrutiny from his village, at least not when he tried hard to actually put Konoha in a good light like any shinobi would. "Master, would you like me to get dinner started?" Suzumebachi asked.

Naruto turned to her for a moment before he grinned. He was starting to get hungry. "Erm, yeah. That sounds great dattebayo!" Naruto responded. Suzumebachi nodded before she moved to the kitchen area and took out some of Naruto's pots and pans. "I'll go put our supplies up Master," Fu said taking the bag off the table. Naruto just allowed her to do so. He removed himself from the main room and appeared back in the bedroom. He quickly changed his clothes one more time.

He had just finished changing when he heard the door knock. "Master, Suzumebachi-san said that dinner will be ready one hour-ssu," Fu called from behind the door. Naruto was actually glad another encounter wasn't made, but obviously Fu and Naruto had learned to be a little bit more careful that what happened hours ago in the morning.

"Gotcha! I'll be out soon!" Naruto called. He heard the retreating footsteps from the door. He then opened it and walked through his apartment. He came back into the main room. He watched Suzumebachi pour some salt into the pot before adding about two eggs, showing that she was indeed making something. He then turned and noticed Fu…mopping the floor. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what to do, or say, so he just settled for taking some time to water his plants in his spare time.

An hour later, Naruto sat down at the table. "Your meal Master," Suzumebachi said placing the bowl and a couple of plates in front of him. "Thanks…but where is your food?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi glanced at each other.

"We…ummm…we eat after Master-ssu," Fu said. Both Suzumebachi and Fu stiffened when Naruto held his head down. He hadn't touched his food. Actually, both could see his available hand ball into a fist. "Suzumebachi, Fu…," Naruto called. Both girls, either instinctually or knowingly, stiffened as they noticed the absence of the '-san' from their names. Naruto was not happy right now. He truly, truly, _truly_ hated this goddamn system right now.

"Y-Yes, Master?" Suzumebachi asked for both herself and for Fu. Naruto pointed to the dishes. "Pick up your plates, get some food, and sit down and eat with me. I don't care how other masters treat whoever else, but you two are going to eat with me. All of us. Together!" Naruto stated fiercely. Suzumebachi and Fu gazed into his eyes before both walked over to the counter, picked up their plates, got their food, and then sat at the table with Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said grace and ate his food. Suzumebachi and Fu looked at their master before they looked down at their food. An order was an order. Both ate their food. "Suzumebachi-san, this is good!" Fu said despite the situation. The former Iwa nin gave a small grin.

"Yeah this is awesome!" Naruto complimented. "Thank you Fu-san. I'm glad you're enjoying it Master," Suzumebachi replied. The trio ate their food relatively peacefully. Suzumebachi was actually happy she made enough for fourths seeing how her master ate when they were traveling back to the village. Naruto had eaten her food with extreme gusto. Suzumebachi couldn't help, but shake her head. A very odd master she had. But even in this situation that she, Fu, and Naruto found themselves in, the Iwa kunoichi felt a small sense of comfort as she watched Naruto's satisfied face.

Fu had proceeded to collect the plates and wash the dishes. After which Naruto had essentially demanded they all spend time together…which, while yes they had done that the whole day, but apparently Naruto didn't think they had enough. So…the master and his slaves gathered around the Tv in the center of the room and watched programs for a couple of hours as the sun went down.

Naruto brushed his teeth, then did Fu, and lastly Suzumebachi as the three got ready for bed. Though, there was a problem. Naruto looked at his bed. Fu and Suzumebachi's beds wouldn't be here for another three days. Naruto gave a sharp sigh. He quickly turned around. Even if he was the 'master' of these girls, he couldn't bring it in him to just have them sleep on the floor. He didn't like it either, but he wasn't about to voice the complaint. "Well, goodnight!" Naruto said as he made his way out of the door out of his room.

"Master, it's going to be very cold tonight. Are you sure you will be alright?" Suzumebachi asked. She wasn't exactly sure WHY she was worried. As a kunoichi, she was used to taking advantage of her opponents and their weaknesses, but her master had been very understanding and very tolerable. Maybe that was why. Naruto smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm tough dattebayo!" Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu glanced to each other. Both quickly nodded and simultaneously grabbed Naruto's arms. "Hey! What are you two doing?! Let me go! We don't have to do this! I don't want to do this!" Naruto exclaimed as he was dragged back into the room.

"We are only looking out for your best interests Master-ssu," Fu said with a mischievous grin on her face as Suzumebachi turned out the lights to the room. There was a lot of ruffling in the room and a lot of shouting, but finally it was quiet as the moon settled into the sky.

You ask Naruto, why his life had to end up like this? He figured he had tried to live a life of normalcy, well as normal as an orphan with a mountain-sized monster fox stuck in your could get. In any case, Naruto always figured, yeah okay he wasn't normal, but just how different could he be from everyone else? Well he was probably sure that not most would be slave masters. He also figured that…he wouldn't be sharing a bed with two of SAID SLAVES!

" _How? How did it come to this?! Why me?!"_ Naruto shouted mentally as he looked up at the ceiling as Fu and Suzumebachi slept at his side. He was perfectly fine with a couch! He was damn perfectly fine with a couch. Naruto closed his eyes. He was happy these two could get some sleep because he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to. Naruto shivered as Fu turned over on her side. He sighed this was going to be a LONG night.

Honestly, Fu didn't know what to think with this choice. It sounded great in her head when she went along with it. Fu had never been around guys that much. She never had that…subtlety of doing wit the opposite sex. She was a freakin' teenager! Plus, it wasn't like anyone in the village went out of their way teach her these things. She just…Naruto had been a much better Master than Fu had thought.

Fu's introduction into the world of slavery was…rough. People had come for her in the night, blindfolded her, and bound her. She didn't remember how long she had been in darkness. She did know that she had a…teacher of sorts. He often told her and other slaves their purpose in life, what they were made to do, and other things. It truly terrified Fu a lot. Being on that stage…in front of everyone, humiliated, degraded, it had nearly destroyed Fu. One could imagine her surprise of her master when he revealed himself to be just a genin like herself. Even more so when he told her his intentions in buying them. She felt…a measure of security. She felt a swell of gratitude in her body when Naruto claimed he tried to get her back into Taki, but Fu had known. She could smell it in the air, the smell of the material that made up Taki's uniforms. She didn't know _who_ had done it, but she knew it was Taki. Fu had resolved to never go back…even if she had to have her freedom restricted. This wasn't an ideal scenario, but…it was better than Taki. Fu's opinion of Naruto? A much better draw than she could have hoped for.

For all three it was a very uncomfortable situation. "We…never talk about this to anyone dattebayo!" Naruto remarked. Fu swiftly nodded her head as Suzumebachi turned over. "Understood Master," Both said as all three fell asleep.

The three days were…trying for the Master and the slaves and after three nights of utter embarrassment the beds were delivered and Naruto had clones put the frame to the beds. He then had them move Fu and Suzumebachi's beds into his room. It was a definite tight fight, but Naruto as able to move them to the walls, giving everyone their separate beds. Granted they all slept in the same room, but they were all sure that there couldn't have been anymore embarrassment higher than those first three nights. Suzumebachi and Fu had learned a LOT about Naruto in those three nights. Likewise for Naruto. He learned a lot of things he wished he could not have learned.

"Alright here you guys go! Your keys, I ordered them two days ago. Usually it takes a month, but apparently the landlord has copies of every key so he gave me what I needed. Don't lose them," Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu took their keys. Both nodded quickly. Fu placed hers away and so did Suzumebachi.

"So…what now Master?" Fu asked. Naruto scratched his cheek. He didn't have much of anything planned for the rest of the day. He was on break so there was no need to do any training…yet. He crossed his arms and adopted a thinking posture. "Well I guess what the first thing we can do is…," Naruto didn't get much farther as a knock came to his door. He turned around, a little surprised.

"I'll answer it Master," Suzumebachi said as she moved and grabbed the door handle. She slowly opened the door. Naruto widened his eyes. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi sent me to get you loser. We are to all meet at the training grounds as soon as possible. Hurry up and get it in gear," Sasuke said before he dashed off. Naruto watched him go as did Fu and Suzumebachi. "Master?" Fu asked, but she noticed Naruto quickly move across the room and into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed his headband, a shinobi pouch, and his orange jacket.

"Master, what's going on?" Fu asked as Naruto zipped up his jacket. "Kakashi-sensei's calling us all off our break for some reason. We're going to find out. I want you guys to come with me dattebayo. I don't know how wide that guy who gave me this damn thing said when he meant 'village length' and I don't want to find out. Besides the training grounds are outside of the village. I don't want to endanger your lives by doing this. Come on!" Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu blinked, but quickly began to move as they made their way out of the house. They locked the door and quickly chased after Naruto.

Rooftops slowly turned into trees as Naruto and his group made it into Team Seven's training ground. Fu and Suzumebachi didn't have much time to look over the place before Naruto jumped the gate. They effortlessly followed him. The three could see the forms of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi waiting for them. "Sorry we're late. What's the meeting for?" Naruto asked.

"Why are they here?" Sakura asked pointing to Fu and Suzumebachi. Naruto didn't have to think on that for very long. "I don't think I would be a kind master if I let Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san get hurt just because of this seal Sakura," Naruto remarked. Sakura gazed into Naruto's eyes, but she quickly shook her head and huffed as she looked away.

"Glad to see you could pull yourself away from your vacation Naruto-kun and the Hokage would like to express his apology to all of us for this last minute mission. I hope you all don't mind sand in your shoes because we're going to Sunagakure on an escort and delivery mission," Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

* * *

 _ **KG: I will admit that with that bed scene I might have made them a little TOO close already since they are all new to the master-slave thing. The intention wasn't really to be embarrassing, but more as an act of a last resort since Naruto, given his nature, wouldn't let Suzumebachi or Fu sleep anywhere other than the bed and they, out of a small slave-mindset, would believe that Naruto didn't deserve to sleep anywhere other than the bed.**_

 _ **KG: In regards to slaves, I have two more than I find myself drawn to. You will discover them when the time is right.**_

 _ **KG: I think can cover everything. Well we're done here. See you later, protect what's important to you, never give up, review, and SEND ME AN EARTH-SIZED CREAM SODA BOTTLE! …..Plz?**_

 _ **KG: Also I demand you all to RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: *Huff* *Huff* Finally made it!**_

 _ **Wifey: This should not have taken this long!**_

 _ **KG: We were busy! You know that!**_

 _ **Carbon: *Meow***_

 _ **KG: Silence Carbon. Let's just get started before they rip us to pieces!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh no, before they rip YOU to pieces. They aren't my fanbase.**_

 _ **KG: FINE WHATEVER! LET'S GO!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: River Flows In You by Yiruma.**_

 _ **Quote: "Life is too short to waste any amount of time on wondering what other people think about you. In the first place, if they had better things going on in their lives, they wouldn't have the time to sit around and talk about you. What's important to me is not others' opinions of me, but what's important to me is my opinion of myself.**_ _ **"**_ _ **by**_ _ **C. JoyBell C.**_

* * *

Having heard their mission, as unexpected for Naruto as it was, he, Fu, and Suzumebachi had returned to the apartment to pick their clothes for what they figured to be a maximum of a month mission. The three had quickly settled into their shared bedroom. "I will get your clothes ready Master. Is there anything I should pick out?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto first instinct was to tell her he would do it himself, but he did remember that he said he would try to make an effort to…at least be sensible about this new role of his.

"Forget about that Suzumebachi-san. I got that on my own, but we're going to need supplies for the mission so…I guess you can prepare any food or snacks to bring while Fu-san packs up the shinobi tools," Naruto said. Suzumebachi quickly nodded with a bow and moved without question into the kitchen. At the same time, Fu opened one of the closets that her master had dubbed 'The Shinobi Closet' and pulled out what she assumed they would need on the mission. In general, unless the master permitted it, slaves weren't supposed to have weapons especially not around said master. The temptation was usually much too great for any slave to not try to attempt an assassination of their master in a vain attempt at freedom. However Naruto had told Fu and Suzumebachi that they would be allowed to defend themselves so that was an order, more or less, that they were permitted to have weaponry.

With that in mind, Fu quickly settled the backpacks on the bed before she moved onto some other duties while Naruto placed his clothes into one of his scrolls. He then readied his backpack. He wouldn't lie. He was looking forward to going to another village, even if it did ruin his off-time. He did wonder what Sunagakure was like. Having learned about the Five Great Shinobi Nation in the Academy, Naruto of course knew that Suna had sand. Lots of sand. While Naruto wasn't exactly looking forward to the journey, he figured it was at best not going to be a long stay. Kakashi had told them to be ready to leave by nightfall. He had also told them to pack for a minimum of three weeks to a maximum of a month and a half. Naruto was sure that wasn't very hard to do.

Abut two hours had passed by before Suzumebachi gently knocked on the door before she opened it. "Master, I have prepared the food. Fu-san is washing the dishes. Is there anything else we need?" Suzumebachi asked as Naruto finished just in time to place his backpack on the floor. Naruto turned his head to face the former Iwa kunoichi before he allowed his thoughts to wander for a moment.

"Well, we already got our equipment from the store a couple of days ago. I guess we should head to bed now. We're going to be traveling at night time so I think that would be best," Naruto said. Suzumebachi gave a nod in the form of a bow before she closed the door. Naruto watched her go before he picked up a few more things that he figured they would need.

Naruto was surprised that after twenty minutes, Fu and Suzumebachi came through the door…ready to go to bed. One might ask, how a bundle of energy like Uzumaki Naruto could ever think about sleeping when he felt excited at the prospect of seeing another village. Well, Naruto was sure the village wasn't going anywhere. He also doubted that there was anything more urgent that they needed to do so with that being said, Naruto didn't have much of a reason to be up. So…the Uzumaki residence was quiet as Naruto, Suzumebachi and Fu slept.

The sun passed over the sky in its daily routine. The hours passed away as the sun settled on just leaving the horizon.

Naruto groaned as he, Suzumebachi, and Fu got up. Everyone quickly got dressed and picked up their bags. "Are you okay Master? You're shivering," Fu said. Suzumebachi turned and she as well noticed Naruto's hand had begun to jitter. Naruto just nervously chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, just fine. It's my first time going to one of the Five Great Nations. I guess I'm just excited," Naruto said, offering a small smile. Suzumebachi blinked in surprise. His first time to one of the Five Great Nations? Back in Iwa, Suzumebachi had a mission to go to Kumo as her third mission going straight of the academy. She wasn't quite sure on her master's record for missions, but to have this be the first one out of the elemental nations, it was a surprise to say that least. Perhaps Konoha and Iwa were more different than Suzumebachi had thought.

"Have either of you been to Suna before?" Naruto asked. Fu shook her head. She had been relatively isolated into Taki. She was lucky to even go to some of the neighboring countries at times. For her own reply, Suzumebachi had shook her head as well. "I haven't been to Sunagakure before Master, but I have been to other nations when I was…a kunoichi of Iwa," Suzumebachi said. The three fell into an awkward silence for a brief moment. It must have hurt all three of them, to learn of the burdens placed on them as the realized the cold reality of being a master and being a slave.

"What was it like? Iwa and your team, I mean," Naruto asked as he opened the door. Suzumebachi and Fu walked out with Naruto locking the door. The three made it to the staircase as Suzumebachi gave a short chuckle.

"Iwa was…homely Master. It was surrounded by many mountains. As academy students we were taught the mountain-climbing exercise. The mountains were very steep so you needed good chakra control in order to traverse its many segments. As for my team, well they were my older and younger brothers. They were idiots, but I always did enjoy working with them even if they got on my last nerves sometimes," Suzumebachi said. Naruto just nodded. He had no idea that Suzumebachi's teammates were also her family members.

This news only seemed to make Naruto even angrier about the circumstances. As an orphan he never had a family and he always wanted one. Naruto couldn't imagine tearing someone else away from their family members. "Oh," Naruto remarked. Suzumebachi noticed her master's look and sighed.

Well he did ask, but Suzumebachi could see that her story had probably affected him as much as it did her. "It's fine Master. If I know those two then they are taking care of themselves," Suzumebachi said with a small grin. That grin don't really help Naruto that much, but it did make him feel a little better. However Naruto highly doubted Suzumebachi was as confident as she sounded. He knew about putting up tough fronts. There was no way Suzumebachi wasn't missing her family. She had been in this…master-slave world long enough to be even remotely content in what she was saying, but it wasn't like Naruto wanted to make her uncomfortable so he didn't speak further on it.

"What about you Fu-san? What…was Taki like for you?" Naruto asked. He could see Fu's glare at the ground. Naruto suddenly widened his eyes as he thought back for a single moment.

" _I have nothing to say to anyone from Taki-ssu…m-master," Fu muttered out. Naruto turned and could see the hatred in her eyes and the contempt for Taki. Obviously Taki was probably the reason she was in this situation in the first place. He didn't like hearing them call him 'Master' and he could order them to stop, but that wouldn't change the situation or their dynamic._

" _Oh. Sorry, I thought it was a good idea," Naruto replied. Fu shook her green hair. "It is not Master's fault," Fu said. Naruto just thanked her before he led them into the hotel._

" _If Master believes I should say something to Taki, then I will-ssu. However master, when you asked me last night how I felt, I still feel the same. I have nothing to say to Taki," Fu said. Sakura and Sasuke could hear the ice in her tone as could Kakashi. Betrayal from one's village could do that to a person._

 _Naruto just nodded a little sadly. "I see," Naruto said. Fu merely nodded._

"In a word master, Taki was simply….prison-ssu," Fu said as the three kept walking. "Everywhere I walked, I felt like I was walking on eggshells with anyone there. Just the slightest misstep from me and I was sure that…something like this would have happened. I guess I didn't walk softly enough. For me Master, being your slave…is better than Taki," Fu said as Naruto stiffened. Having her freedom restricted, her rights taken away, being treated as property, being given to the whims of someone else…was better than living in Taki. Naruto couldn't understand it. Oh sure he was sure that her being like him then she had a rough life and she knew the hard times, but…Naruto couldn't stop himself as he turned around and grabbed Fu's shoulders, surprising her.

"I will treat you better! I swear I will treat you better than Taki ever did dattebayo! I swear it on my life Fu! Please…don't think of me as your prison," Naruto said. Fu didn't speak as she held her head down. Suzumebachi quietly watched the exchange between master and slave. "H-Hai master. I don't think you're that kind of person-ssu," Fu remarked. Naruto just settled for a nod of his head as he took his hands from Fu's shoulders. The three continued on their way through the streets.

It hadn't taken their group long to make it to the large doors of Konoha where they noticed Sasuke and Sakura patiently waiting for them. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke, any idea what we're supposed to be delivering?" Naruto asked. Sasuke craned his neck as he gave a sigh.

"Well it's not like Kakashi gave us any other information regarding this mission. You would know that if you probably remembered to pay attention loser," Sasuke said with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he was sure that he was straining his knuckles, but the blonde had made a silent oath to himself that he would not let Sasuke get under his skin…no matter how infuriating the asshat was at times.

"Gee, thanks for the info teme," Naruto remarked. Sakura leaned herself up from the wall. "Naruto, we're going to be meeting Kakashi-sensei in a couple of minutes. Would it kill you to not antagonize for once?" Sakura asked, slightly irritated. Naruto turned a look to Sakura for a moment before a small frown appeared on his face. Naruto gave himself a deep sigh.

So, Naruto, Fu and Suzumebachi took their places as the team waited for their sensei who had the notorious habit for being late. As one could expect, this situation was no different. The hue of the sunset was gone from the horizon as the moon settled. Fu found herself as she kicked a small stone across the dirt. "Master…does your sensei always do this?" Fu asked. She slightly jumped when Naruto's _slightly_ annoyed look turned to her. Naruto took a moment to observe her posture and eased himself enough to answer her question. He slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah, and then he always makes up this lame ass excuse for being late before we leave. Get used to it cause I have a feeling he gets like this with everyone he meets," Naruto said. Fu merely blinked, but she gave a nod. She turned to Suzumebachi to see the former Iwa kunoichi giving a hard sigh. "You have a very…traditional sensei Master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and groaned. Was that what they called it?

Finally, with anger than could fuel the flames of Hades for all eternity, the young members of team Seven could see their sensei coming through the darkness. He walked up as nonchalantly as Fu and Suzumebachi remembered him walking when they were back in Taki. He appeared before the group. "Erm, I'm not…late am I?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"What sensei is late by three hours?! You've always been late by two?! Are you trying to break some new record now?!" Naruto asked. Kakashi's only response was to give another chuckle. He turned and noticed Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him harshly. Ah, the joys of being a jonin to a bunch of brats.

"Maa maa, just think of it as learning patience on an important stake out mission which could take hours or even days. You wouldn't want the enemy hearing you, now would you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto would have very much liked to retort against that, but he couldn't since Kakashi could have been right. What was worse was that Naruto was sure that Kakashi was trying to make this point with that damn eye smile of his.

"That still doesn't change the point that you were late sensei!" Sakura hissed a little quieter since it was night time. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Well punctuality and all that requires that I attend. Well, shall we be going now?" He asked. Sasuke leaned himself up from the wall.

"Hold on. You haven't even told us what we're delivering/escorting. What are you hiding?" Sasuke asked with a suspicious gaze. Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment before the jonin sighed. "Well as your commanding officer, it is at my sole judgement to reveal to you the contents of the mission Sasuke. You should be happy I'm so willing to share. We're delivering a letter to the council of Suna. Given that this is a C-rank mission then I think we all know what to expect. So…shall we get a move on?" Kakashi asked. Team Seven nodded as they left the village with Fu and Suzumebachi in tow.

The travel at night wasn't as thrilling as Naruto figured. If anything since his days with Zabuza and Haku, he had been a little wary of the dark. Really he wished he had a mobile hobby that he could take him with, much like Kakashi's reading of books, but would you really expect Uzumaki Naruto to pick up a book? Ha, not. "Oh yeah Naruto. While we're walking, you might as well catch up on reading these slave laws that the Sandaime gave me," Kakashi said with a smile as he held out a rather large book. Oh irony, you could go suck a dango stick.

Naruto grumbled as he took the book from Kakashi. He groaned at its weight. There was no way he was going to be able to read a book that felt like it took all his damn strength to lift…with both hands! "I know it might seem like a lot, but at least be knowledgeable Naruto. You can't remain ignorant of these things, especially not with Suna. While the village doesn't have the strictest slaves laws, it's still can be a hard place if you are unprepared," Kakashi said. Naruto turned to Kakashi as did Sasuke and Sakura. Fu and Suzumebachi didn't speak.

"Like what kind of laws?" Sakura asked. Kakashi could tell she was a little…unsure of wanting to know the answer to her question and if Kakashi were truthful then he would have found himself hesitating in actually telling her. "Well for one, all slaves in Suna need to be branded with a mark of ownership. Konoha grants a little bit of leeway with this law as does Kirigakure, but Suna is probably second to Iwa in keeping this law strict. You might not see it on the visible parts of their bodies, but any slave you happen to see in Suna will be branded with a symbol of their master," Kakashi said. Naruto turned and noticed that while Suzumebachi looked…uneasy, Fu was actually shivering in her walk. He gave a hard frown.

"And what about slaves from other nations?" Naruto asked. All sets of eyes turned to him, but Naruto's eyes never left Kakashi's. The jonin looked at his student for a brief moment before turning an eye to his blonde student's slaves. They were looking at Naruto in only something that could be described as disbelief and yet there was probably also some measure of comfort in their eyes.

"Well slaves by other masters from other nations are a little different. In your case Naruto, you would be…allowed to brand your slaves if you wanted, which I doubt you'll do to your own, but you will be required to pay a fee for them to enter in Sunagakure. Anything they do, anything they break, anyone they…say something mean to, accident or not, will fall on you Naruto. They are your property thus it's your responsibility to maintain them," Kakashi said. Naruto felt like his throat was a little dry at these words. Kakashi didn't mean to scare his student, but this was the reality of the situation.

"You have need to worry Master. Fu-san and I will make sure to remain on our best behavior. We will not dishonor the face of our master," Suzumebachi said. Naruto stared at her for a time before he turned to Fu. She offered him a soft smile and a nod. She wouldn't do anything to drag her master's name through the dirt. At least not after the attributed kindness, despite the situation, he had given them.

Naruto smiled. He supposed that was good enough. He trusted the two to keep their word. "I know you guys won't. I promised that I would treat you both right dattebayo. No one's touching you so long as I've got a say in it!" Naruto said with a thump of his chest. Suzumebachi couldn't stop the light chuckle that escaped her lips, but Fu was a bit more expressive as she had her hand over her mouth to stop her chuckles.

Kakashi shook his head as he watched the three interact. They looked like they would be just fine. So with that out of the way, Team Seven continued through the darkness and on their way towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. Their footsteps on the dirt path were blown away by the wind of the night air as the day's events ended.

 _-x-_

"Allow me to wash your plates master," Fu said as Team Seven finished their breakfast by their campfire. "Thanks Fu-san," Naruto said handing his dishes to the green-haired jinchuuriki. Fu quickly walked to a nearby stream that she had seen the team pass by. Everyone also watched as Suzumebachi furl up Naruto's sleeping bag and seal it back into a scroll before she placed it back into his backpack. She then busied herself with packing hers and Fu's sleeping bags. Naruto had been kind enough to buy them some in a local town that they had passed three days ago.

It had been a week and a half since their journey to Suna. They were currently somewhere in the Land of Rivers. At least that was when Sakura had asked where they were which prompted Kakashi to pull out his map. So far the mission was a little boring, but it wasn't like Suzumebachi was direly hoping for anything to happen. You ask Suzumebachi how she felt at being a slave right now, well she hated it. She wouldn't deny it it still. Sometimes she did think about just taking a kunai and ending her master's life and the lives of his teammates. She hated sometimes that she had to 'pretend' to be okay with everything, but…she knew it wasn't Naruto's fault. Constantly Suzumebachi found herself arguing against the things she thought. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate what Naruto had tried to do, a little naive as it was, but it was a lot more than anyone would have truly tried to do for her. She occasionally had dreams…of Naruto's tears when he was offered the chains that bound hers and Fu's body. Sure Suzumebachi didn't see him in the best light…but….okay fine maybe his words had affected her a little bit. What could she do? None of them asked for this!

"Suzumebachi?" Said girl gasped as she stood to her feet and turned to see Naruto looking at her a little worried. "S-Sorry Master, I was thinking. I-Is something wrong?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto turned his head. She had hoped that he wouldn't think she was slighting him in any way.

"Nothing wrong, I was just asking if you had all your stuff packed. Kakashi-sensei said that we're moving out in ten minutes," Naruto said. Suzumebachi looked around the campsite and noticed Sakura and Sasuke packing their own bags along with Kakashi who was quietly waiting for his genin to finish. "H-Hai, I'll be ready soon," Suzumebachi said. Naruto didn't buy into her speak, but he let it go. Maybe she was nervous about the trip to Suna? He wasn't sure.

Pretty soon, Fu returned with Naruto's dishes and he packed those away as the rest of Team Seven got together. "Getting a little cozy with your new life dobe?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. Naruto turned a light glare to his teammate. No, Naruto was not enjoying this life at all.

"Whatever Teme. I would ask if that was jealousy I was hearing, but this isn't anything to be jealous about. I hate this," Naruto said with a light snarl that surprised even Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi looked at him for a moment. "Didn't look that way to me. Looked like you enjoyed having two girls ordered around," Sakura said with a fold of her arms. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he turned to Sakura.

"I didn't ask for this you know! But Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san seem to be willing to put up with the situation so how would it look if I was just the one to complain about everything. I swore to them I would treat them right and I'm going to do that! What's your problem anyway Sakura? You've been on my case ever since this whole thing happened!" Naruto claimed. Sakura gawked as she reviewed over Naruto's words. She didn't forget that it was mainly her fault that Naruto was in this situation. She knew she couldn't blame him for it…entirely, but…they were slaves. Literally people with no rights. No, they weren't even people. They were objects…things. Perhaps Sakura was just worried…that what happened to Fu and Suzumebachi would happen to her.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't keen on talking, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure it's just taking us all some getting used to. That's all. I wouldn't expect us to be comfortable with this so easily. Now then, shall we get a move on?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sakura just quietly moved to her things and picked them up. Fu handed Naruto his backpack. He gratefully took it before the team continued on their journey.

It had taken another two days before the Konoha team finally, and Naruto means FINALLY, saw anything resembling a desert. Naruto wasn't about to lie, he couldn't understand how the hell anyone could live out in this land. It was hotter than hot, there wasn't a place for water for miles, and he was sure there was a giant mushroom in the vast distance of the desert that he could have seen at one point. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow. Kami it was hot. "Would you like some water master?" Fu asked. Naruto turned and noticed Fu holding out her water bottle to him. Naruto just grinned.

"Thanks Fu-san, but I'm alright. Can't be wasting the water we already have," Naruto said. Fu just nodded before she placed her water bottle back in her pouch. Fu wasn't going to lie, just seeing the sweat drop from her master's face continued to tell her that this heat was more than she had anticipated. "Oh come now Naruto, it can't be that bad," Kakashi said earning a glare, albeit a more subdued one from Fu and Suzumebachi, from everyone when he said that.

Sakura felt gross from the sweat that was on her pink blouse. Sasuke took another swig of his water bottle. The cooling drink refreshed his throat for a couple of moments until he forced his lips away from the bottle in order to conserve what he could. See the reason everyone was glaring at Kakashi was because…the man wasn't even sweating! He had even more clothes on than they did! How the hell wasn't he hot? He had a mask over his face for crying out loud!

Noticing his students and their stares, he grinned behind his mask. "Well it's lucky that we came during this time when it's not really windy. Imagine how slow our pace would be if we had a sandstorm," Kakashi said. Everyone shivered at the thought. "And just imagine all the dangerous animals under the sand just waiting to devour us whole if we so much as take one unneeded step. We could be walking to our deaths right now," Kakashi said with another grin.

"Master, can I poison his meal?" Suzumebachi asked into Naruto's ear. By Kami, himself, Naruto was really, really, REALLY, debating Suzumebachi's question especially when he heard Kakashi giggling to himself. Team Seven continued through their treks through the desert as Kakashi suddenly got a fascination with the many morbid things that could potentially happen to the group on their way to Sunagakure.

Truly the limits of Naruto's patience were tested. They were so tested, he thought he was dreaming when he saw a tall wall in the distance. "I spy with my little eye, the illusion of a wall dattebayo. It's probably like that giant mushroom we passed some time ago," Naruto said with a groan. Fu looked up and blinked.

"Either master and I are having the same illusion, or that really is a wall-ssu!" Fu said. Naruto rubbed his eyes as did Sakura and Sasuke. Suzumebachi smiled. Freakin finally. Kakashi was the only one who didn't share in the joy. Aww he had lost his amusement for the trip. Oh well, they all had to return to Konoha at some point.

As Team Seven came up to Sunagakure, Naruto couldn't help but admire the large stone walls as they got bigger and bigger no doubt forming a large wall around the village like a protective natural landscape. A part of Naruto was a tad nervous at the idea of heading into Sunagakure, especially after learning what Kakashi had told him about the village, but he would just have to make the best of the situation. He would have to do so not just for himself, but also for Fu and Suzumebachi. He would protect them both. He had sworn it.

As Naruto and the rest of Team Seven came up to the entrance of Sunagakure, they were instantly met with two Sunagakure chunin decked out in their village's colors of light and dark brown vests. "Halt! State your business here!" the chunin said in a gruff, hard voice. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly pulled themselves to a stop while Fu and Suzumebachi made their attempts to not be as profound as they probably looked.

Kakashi quickly asserted himself and cleared his throat. "Team Seven from Konohagakure. Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. We are here on a delivery mission to the council of Suna," Kakashi stated. The two chunin glanced at each other. The one at the right suddenly turned his eyes and noticed Fu and Suzumebachi of the 'little' group. Fu shrunk beneath the man's gaze. Truth be told, Suzumebachi wasn't feeling expressly confident either.

"And those two? What is their purpose?" The one at the right asked pointing his gaze to Fu and Suzumebachi. Kakashi followed his gaze and landed on them for just a moment before he turned to Naruto. Naruto took a step forward. "T-T-They are with me. They're…my slaves," Naruto nearly croaked out. Just saying that still felt him with an uncomfortable urge to vomit, but he had to get it over with.

The two chunin blinked for a brief moment before the one to the left held out his hand. "Show us your master seal," he said. Naruto quickly obeyed and held up his right hand which showed the seal. Whether by organization or not, every master seal by slave organization was different. There were those from cheap organizations and others from highly-priced organizations. One could imagine both chunin and their surprise when they looked at Naruto's seal.

" _The Crescent Sun? How could a boy…a genin no less afford slaves from that organization?"_ the chunin asked himself before he pulled back. "Slave papers," he said holding out his hand. Naruto quickly rummaged through his backpack. Kakashi had heavily advised to Naruto that he always keep those papers on his person wherever he went. They were just as authentic and legal as his seal was. It was a good thing Naruto had taken that to heart.

"Is it really that big of a deal if he doesn't have the papers?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately it is. While his master seal is the real deal I'm sure that Suna would be a bit stricter on his slaves if he didn't have those papers. Those papers are a good identifier of who is being let into the village and under what pretenses. I imagine the tax for Naruto to have his slaves in Suna would be a lot higher than what he will get now," Kakashi said. Sakura shivered as Sasuke watched the interaction. Fu and Suzumebachi were quiet during the exchange.

Naruto quickly produced his papers and showed them to the chunin. The man looked them over before handing them to his partner. Both looked them over before they nodded and handed the papers back to Naruto. "There is a tax for letting foreign slaves in Sunagakure. 10,000 ryo per slave," he said. Naruto widened his eyes as did Sakura.

"What?! That's not fair!" Sakura said, but Kakashi quickly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't Konoha Sakura. This is Sunagakure and it's their laws and their rules. We can only comply," Kakashi said. Sakura simmered down and frowned as Naruto just looked at the two guard before pulling out his wallet. It's not like 20,000 ryo was going to be much of a dent against him from the money he had robbed of that guy he struck back in Taki. Let them take it. Naruto hoped they choked on the money.

The men counted the bills before putting them away. "Having your slaves unattended in another village is usually uncommon for slave masters. Would you like them branded?" He asked. Naruto wasn't sure, but something in the way the man at the right said that had made him uneasy. Almost as if he was looking forward to Naruto's acceptance. Well, Naruto wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"No, I don't need them branded. I trust they'll be fine on their own," Naruto said, turning back to Fu and Suzumebachi, a small smile his easing of their worries. Fu and Suzumebachi only gave small smiles and bows in return. The chunin merely snorted. "Yeah, alright brat. Just know that if they cause any trouble then you're in trouble as their master. Other than that, you may enter Konoha shinobi," the chunin said. Kakashi quickly thanked the chunin as Naruto made his way back.

"Are you okay master?" Fu asked. Naruto just smiled. "Just tired dattebayo," Naruto remarked back. It was true, between the walk and that talk just then, Naruto already felt worn out from the day.

"Well you're in luck Naruto. We'll be staying for a little while. I'm sure you'll get your rest," Kakashi said. Naruto snorted a reply as the team walked through the narrow corridor of Suna's walls before finally entering the village. Kakashi could honestly say he was amused at the looks of awe on his team's face. Not even Fu and Suzumebachi could hide some form of surprise from their faces they watched people walk through the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Don't let any sand get caught in your mouths, you five," Kakashi said. The genin and slaves closed their mouths a little embarrassed to be caught that way. Naruto looked over the village. It was definitely sandy, but the way that they had sand sculptures for houses was actually rather interesting in Naruto's eyes. He couldn't understand how so many people could wear that hot clothing, but he was sure it was because they were accustomed to this arid temperature.

"So what do we do now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gave a light smile. "Well first we go check into our hotel and then we do our mission. Now we are in another village so let's try to keep a professional attitude and represent our village well," Kakashi said. Sasuke snorted while Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura just groaned to herself. No one believed the jonin's words at all. But who were they to complain?

It was odd how fast they were able to grab a hotel and get their stuff settled. Well perhaps for Naruto it was better to say that Fu and Suzumebachi got _his_ stuff settled though he had tried to tell both that they would do it together. Naruto could only sigh. Sometimes he wondered if Suzumebachi and Fu were doing this on purpose just to mess with him. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't enjoy the Suna experience for very long as Kakashi gathered team seven together to go to the Council of Suna. Naruto could only groan. This wasn't as exciting as he hoped it would be, but he quickly let it go.

"Leaving master?" Fu asked as Naruto opened the door. He gave a nod. "Yeah, we're gonna complete the mission and go to the council. I'll be back soon. I guess you guys can do what you want until I get back. I think I'll be gone for maybe an hour or two? Just…be careful okay guys?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded. Both bowed as Naruto waved a goodbye and then closed the door.

"So…what now?" Fu asked. Suzumebachi turned. "I guess we're free for right now. We could look around. When I was in Iwa I often heard that Suna has some good books. I guess I can find something to read," Suzumebachi said. Fu blinked and she openly groaned. She hated reading. It was so boring.

Suzumebachi grinned at Fu's mood. "And what do you like?" Suzumebachi asked placing her hands on her hips. Fu pouted. "Movies-ssu," she said a little sheepishly. Suzumebachi rolled her eyes. She supposed they could stop by a video store if they really needed to as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally caught up with his team. "Kakashi-sensei, you said that we should anticipate being away for a while, but it other than our walk here it's been rather uneventful. Why are we staying in Suna if we're just making a delivery?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned to her.

"Well this is to the Council of Suna after all. I would imagine that they will hand us a reply to give back to our own council. Also we have to wary of the way back as well. We were fortunate to not come across any problems on our way over here," Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke gave a hard glare. One that Naruto easily noticed.

"This is a C-rank mission. What should we have been concerned about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto supposed that was true. The mission was actually easy by the last couple of missions if his team's track record for having a mission more difficult than the rank said it was could have been anything to go by. Kakashi only gave a small smile. "Well if our last mission was anything to go by then there is actually a lot we need to be concerned about. But maybe our luck is finally beginning to take shape," Kakashi said. Naruto snorted. Yeah right.

Naruto and his team, with some time had made it to the Kazekage Mansion. "Stop right there. Who are you and what do you want with Kazekage-sama?!" a man asked from the side. Kakashi quickly came up to him. "We have a deliver for the council of Suna from Konoha.," Kakashi said holding up the letter. The man narrowed his eyes at the Konoha shinobi for a moment.

Naruto took the moment to observe the man. He was a very tall man. He had two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He donned the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket like Naruto had seen many of the other shinobi in this area dress. Naruto could tell somehow. He didn't know how, but he could tell…this man was on Kakashi's level, perhaps a par or two below it, but Naruto could feel the man's strength.

Naruto didn't know it, but the same could have been said for Sasuke. He was staring at the man a little harder than he perhaps intended. He could feel a strange chakra radiating from the man. Perhaps Suna wasn't as weak as his father had told him about those couple of times. This man was the real deal. Just like Zabuza was.

"Foreign shinobi are not permitted to be without an escort! I will deliver the letter to the council. You can be on your way," the man said with a small glare. Kakashi met him with a glare of his own, albeit a bit more lighthearted. The glare on the man's face only hardened at Kakashi's gave way to a small chuckle.

"I apologize, but I can't take you up on your offer. My instructions were to either give this your Kazekage or your council. No one lesser," Kakashi said with a grin though the man couldn't see it. The frown on his face deepened in such a way that Sakura almost took a step back out of habit. The man stared at her for a moment before he turned back to Kakashi.

"Master Baki, there you are!" Team Seven and the man named Baki turned and noticed a boy about Naruto's age running up to the man. Naruto blinked at the boy's tone before turning back to see Baki's light glare. "What do you want? I thought I told you not to address like that in public," Baki said with a sharp glare that made the boy cringe.

"G-Gomen…master Baki, but…Temari-sama asked that I get you. She said that you were late," the boy said. Baki really a hard sigh. Naruto and the rest of his team seemed bewildered. Baki turned to the boy. "Good, you did your job, now go back to the house and tend to the place. Also quit calling me master!" Baki said a little more harder. The young boy shrunk beneath Baki's gaze before he bowed.

"H-Hai, gomen Baki-sama. I will take my leave," the boy said before he turned and ran off. The team watched him go before Sakura turned to the Suna jonin. "Hey, you didn't have the be so mean to your own son! What did he do to you?!" Sakura asked with a hard huff. Her strength in her question didn't last very long as Baki probably gave her the hardest look she had ever received in her life.

"He's not my son and it doesn't matter how I treat my slaves. I will escort you to Kazekage-sama! follow me!" he said. Sakura's words died in her throat as Baki made his way to the Kazekage Mansion. Naruto shivered at those words. This Suna jonin was a slave master. He turned his head to the right and noticed the small image of the boy in the distance. He was a slave.

"You didn't have to talk to him like that! Like…he wasn't even human! You didn't have the belittle him!" Naruto snarled out which earned a slight pause from Baki. "Hatake Kakashi, I would suggest that you keep your genin under control. They had better remember that this is Sunagakure and not their little tree-ridden home. I don't care how slaves are treated back in Konoha. This is how it is in Suna. You called him human, well he isn't human. He's property. That's all he will ever be," Baki said before he walked forward. Naruto reddened in anger as he clutched his fists.

Kakashi stopped whatever thoughts were running through Naruto's head with a hand to his shoulder. "Naruto, he's right. He is able to treat his property how he sees fit. Even if it is rather unpleasant. This isn't something you can deal with. You can only toughen up and let it go," Kakashi said. Naruto glared so hard into Baki's back that he was hoping for the man to burst into a sea of fire and brimstone, but Naruto had heard Kakashi's words and released his pent up aggression. "Yes Kakashi-sensei," Naruto hissed out as the team followed after the man named Baki.

Baki had quickly gotten team seven through the Kazekage Mansion. If Naruto were honest then Baki seemed to be moving rather fast. He probably wanted the team as far away from the Kazekage as possible. Naruto didn't understand where all of this mistrust was coming from, but he couldn't get it out of his head the encounter from earlier. Now Naruto knew that a master didn't have to be nice, but perhaps he had some kind of inflated view that a master would at the very least treat their slaves civilly. Apparently Baki had shown him that this wasn't the case in Sunagakure. Granted Naruto didn't see how slaves were treated in Konoha, but he assumed it was a little better or at least he believed it was. _"I'm not going to be like you,"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Baki.

After a small trip, the group of five stood in front of a door. "No funny business, any of you. Handle your business and then get out," Baki said. Kakashi just nodded and that seemed to satisfy the Suna jonin for now. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a firm voice. "By your acceptance, Kazekage-sama," Baki said as he opened the door which allowed Team Seven to enter. Baki didn't get very far into the door before Naruto nearly missed the man's light shiver. He must not have been the only one who noticed because Kakashi's eye narrowed for a moment before Baki continued moving. He stepped inside along with Team Seven. Everyone quickly noticed that they weren't alone. A boy with red hair and a gourd strapped this back stood between the Team and the Kazekage.

"I'll speak with you later Gaara. Return to your team," the Kazekage said. Naruto noticed the redhead boy turn around and for a second their eyes locked. Naruto remembered the pressure when he faced those two missing nin chunin from Kirigakure. He remembered the pressure when he fought Zabuza along with Sasuke in order to free Kakashi. He remembered the pressure when he and Sasuke fought Haku. He also remembered the pressure when he, Sasuke and Shibuki fought Suien. Right now, those eyes…froze Naruto. The pressure currently…was five times what he remembered.

The boy named Gaara took a step forward and passed by Naruto and his team without a second thought. He turned a corner and vanished. Sakura released her breath while Sasuke and Naruto looked back at the door that the boy just left. "Kazekage-sama, a team from Konoha has arrived. They have a letter for the council sir!" Baki said. The Kazekage looked up from his work. Naruto found it a little interesting that the man's hair was just like the boy's who had just left, if a little darker. Sheesh by the man's stern expression, he looked like had never smiled a day in his life.

"You are dismissed Baki. Good work," he said. Baki merely gave a salute before he turned around, gave one last glare to Kakashi and his team, and walked out of the room before he closed the door which left the Kazekage and Team Seven alone. Or so it probably seemed.

"So to what do I owe the honor of having Konoha shinobi in my village? You have a letter for my council and myself. No doubt from your own council I would assume. Why should I accept your letter after this strait you've put my village in? You're rather far away from home aren't you?" he asked. Sakura gave a sharp gulp while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto just folded his arms while Kakashi cleared his throat.

"We meant no disrespect in this letter Kazekage-sama. Konoha has learned of Sunagakure's situation and we wouldn't be so uncouth to think you need any sympathy for your situation. However our Hokage has felt that…while the Wind Daimyo's decision was unexpected we are still abiding by a treaty between our nations and no treaty can stand without some form of goodwill. That's why we have been sent to give you this letter," Kakashi said as simply and smoothly as he possibly could. The Kazekage gave him a hard look. He then looked at the copy Ninja's genin team. A civilian girl, a Uchiha, and…a boy with an odd presence. He stared at Naruto for a time.

" _Am I seeing things? There were no rumors of the Yondaime having a child,"_ the Kazekage thought to himself before he shook his head. He looked back to Kakashi's stare. "Well you'll forgive me if I'm a little skeptical of your intentions. But I suppose I can't slight much against Konoha since they came all this way here. Have the blonde genin give it to me," The Kazekage said. Soon all eyes landed on Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto looked a little shocked as well.

"What? Why me? Why do I have to do it?" Naruto asked. The Kazekage gave a hard glare. "I'll tell you simply. Because I don't trust your sensei. That is all there is to it. Unless there is a reason you can't hand it to me," he said with a snort to add. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Kakashi rubbed his hair and internally sighed. How complicated.

"Well looks like you'll have to give him the letter Naruto," Kakashi said handing the blonde the scroll. Naruto gawked in Kakashi's face and at his sensei's eyesmile. Naruto gave Kakashi a light frown before he pulled up his hand and grabbed the letter. He then turned to the Kazekage and walked up to the man. Naruto's eyes and the Kazekage's eyes never left each other. Naruto couldn't be sure, but he actually felt like he was being probed right now. It was almost like every strength or weakness that he ever had was laid in front of the most powerful shinobi in Suna. Yet, Naruto could get nothing from this guy in front of him. It only showed the gap in experience.

Naruto appeared before the Kazekage and held out his hand. "Here," Naruto said holding out the letter. "Naruto, be more respectful to Kazekage-sama!" Sakura hissed out. Naruto didn't seem to be listening to her as he and the Kazekage stared at each other for a moment. The Kazekage took the letter into his hands.

"Good. I will review this with my council at a later date. Until then you are welcome to enjoy Sunagakure until we give you our reply. You can show yourselves the way out," the Kazekage said. Naruto resisted the urge to snarl be grimaced. A sudden burning sensation raced through his arm. He quickly looked down and noticed his master seal burning.

"Kuso!" Naruto said before nearly shocking everyone as he charged for the door. "Naruto! Where are you going?!" Kakashi asked as Naruto pulled open the door in rampant haste. The Kazekage raised an eyebrow as Naruto turned around, fear evident on his face.

"Something is happening to Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san! I gotta go!" Naruto nearly shouted as he ran past the corner and pushed a couple of people out of the way. Sasuke and Sakura glanced to each other, but neither wasted any time in running after Naruto. Kakashi wasn't very far behind. The Kazekage watched the team leave before a shinobi appeared behind them. "Investigate. Interfere if needed," He said. The shinobi gave a nod.

"At once Rasa-sama," the shinobi said before they vanished into the wind. Rasa looked back at his closed door before he moved into his work. So…Konoha had a living secret as well? Now this was a surprise. Not like it would truly change anything regardless of the fact. He quickly signed a document, but a small smirk made its way to his face. Perhaps he could find some use for this group after all.

Meanwhile, Suzumebachi pulled Fu back and growled as a Suna genin gave them both a hard look. "I'm just saying that you slaves should remember to watch where you're going! You almost pushed me down! What kind of master do you have that can't even discipline you?! The least you could say is sorry for bumping into me!" he snarled as Suzumebachi and Fu gave him looks of their own.

"Why should I say sorry to you?! You're the one who bumped into me! We were minding our own business-ssu!" Fu argued back as the Suna genin gave a light grin. "Obviously you aren't from Suna or you are new here, but slaves aren't meant to talk back to regular folks without their master present! Someone should discipline the both of you!" He said with a growl as he slowly began to unwrap the figure that had been tied to his back. Fu gasped as Suzumebachi frowned.

"Alright fine, we're sorry for bumping into you. Can we drop it now?" Suzumebachi asked as the Suna genin snorted. "Like I'll accept your little apology now. You can say sorry WHILE I discipline you since your master won't!" he growled. Suzumebachi growled as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. The Suna genin seemed surprised for a moment before he grinned.

"Oh you really don't want to do that. Any slaves in Suna carrying a dangerous weapon is instantly confined and detained, especially against a village's shinobi. That only shows me that you really must not be used to things here!" he said as Suzumebachi growled. "My master gave me one right. The right to defend myself, no matter the situation!" Suzumebachi argued back as the Suna genin growled.

"Then you'd better defend yourself well Bitch!" He shouted as Suzumebachi watched the wrapped figure behind the cloth charge at her. Suzumebachi gave a sharp gasp as she tightened the grip on her kunai. A flash appeared across her face as two sets of feet bashed against the wrapped figure which sent it into the ground with a crash which picked up dust. The Suna genin seemed surprised for a moment as the dust cleared.

Fu and Suzumebachi opened their eyes and their surprise couldn't have been more obvious as they saw Naruto standing between them and their assailant. "Who the hell are you?!" The boy asked before he noticed the Konoha headband. Naruto gave him a sharp glare before he turned back to Suzumebachi and Fu.

"You guys alright? You're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked as he checked both for injuries. Fu seemed to get out of her surprise the fastest as she felt a small well of comfort seeing her master's face. "W-We're fine Master-ssu," Fu responded. Naruto gave a grin and a sigh of relief.

"Awesome, then I got here just in time," Naruto said with a smile. "You did great Suzumebachi-san! I'm glad you both remembered what I said dattebayo!" Naruto remarked as Suzumebachi slowly nodded. She slowly placed away her kunai as Naruto turned around and glared at the Suna genin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the master of these two. Who are you and why are you attacking them?" Naruto asked angrily as the Suna genin gave a look of surprise. So, they really weren't from Suna. "Hmph, so you're their master? No wonder they don't have any manners with a shorty like you. Your little girls bumped into me and didn't even apologize!" He said while Naruto snorted.

"Well then I guess you suck as a genin if you don't even have the awareness to avoid getting bumped by others," Naruto instigated. The Suna genin growled as his finger twitched. "Watch it punk. You don't know who you're messing with," the boy growled. Naruto folded his arms.

"Wrong, you're the one who doesn't know who he's messing with if you attack our teammate. I would suggest you watch your step!" Naruto, Suzumebachi, and Fu turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura walking in from the distance. The Suna genin frowned.

"Well it's the other tree-huggers. You Konoha shinobi always couldn't handle anything on your own, always needing your little friends to back you up," he said as Sakura growled. Sasuke and Naruto hardened their frowns.

"Well, if that's the case you're more than welcome to attack us. We'll just report it back to the Kazekage who we just left from. Attacking foreign shinobi on a diplomatic mission could make things worse off for your village, couldn't it?" Sakura asked. The Suna genin snarled for a second. He definitely saw what the kunoichi was trying to do and he hated that it was working.

"There you are! Oi Kankuro, what the hell are you doing?" The Suna genin grimaced as he turned around and noticed a blond-haired girl walking up to him. "Don't get involved Temari! I'm about to show these tree-huggers not to start shit they can't finish in our village!" The genin named Kankuro growled as Temari turned back to the group from Konoha. She then sighed and smacked Kankuro over the head.

"I don't care about your issues. Work them out later! Baki-sensei is looking for you! He sent me to get your dumb butt! You always don't want to piss off Gaara, do you? Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Kankuro's ear and pulled him off despite his complaints. As she walked off, Temari gave one last look to Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She snorted before she and Kankuro turned a corner and left.

The team watched them leave before Naruto released a breath. "You guys sure you're okay?" He asked one more time. "Hai master. Sorry that we involved you. We didn't mean to cause any trouble," Suzumebachi said, but Naruto waved her off.

"There's one like that in every village I guess. At least you're okay," Naruto said with a smile. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded with small bows and smiles of their own. "But master, how did you know where to find us? And how did you know we were in trouble?" Fu asked. Naruto quickly held up his master seal.

"There was a burning feeling from my seal. I ran out of the Kazekage Office and I sent clones in every direction. I was just likely that I was the real one who found you guys," Naruto said. Fu and Suzumebachi quickly nodded to that as well which gave Kakashi just enough time to arrive.

"I assume all incidents have been taken care of?" he asked. Everyone nodded as Naruto growled. "That guy, Kankuro, he swung something at Suzumebachi and Fu," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"That was most likely a puppet Master. Sunagakure is known for their mastery of puppets. I would think that genin is a part of the Puppet Corps here," Suzumebachi said. Naruto blinked. Kakashi seemed surprised as well. Interesting that an Iwa genin would know that. While it wasn't uncommon knowledge, it wasn't exactly common either.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked a little surprised. Suzumebachi blinked. Apparently Konoha's education wasn't as extensive as Iwagakure's. "We learned about that in history class. It's something every Iwagakure academy student learns before they become genin," Suzumebachi said. She noticed Sakura and Naruto scratch their cheeks while Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes. Even Fu didn't hide the blush of embarrassment on her face. Suzumebachi gawked. Seriously? No academy other than Iwagakure taught that? The former Iwa kunoichi almost felt the urge to groan.

"Well, we had a rather eventful day. Shall we go back to the hotel?" Kakashi asked. Team Seven looked at him before they nodded and the group quickly left the area. Out of the corner of Kakashi's eye, he noticed a swift movement on the rooftops. Looks like they wouldn't be able to rest as much as they thought.

-x-

Back at the Kazekage Office, Rasa quickly assembled his council. He had just finished reading the letter. "I admit that it sounds suspicious, but perhaps this is the chance we were looking for. Perhaps we might be able to take this under consideration," one of the council members said before another leaned forward.

"We'd better not forget that Konoha's the one who put us in this position in the first place," she said with a slight frown. "Well technically it wasn't Konoha, but rather it was the Wind Daimyo who switched over to their services. Though I will admit that I don't see a reason as to why Konoha would truly try to help us," another said off to the side.

"The team from Konoha's jonin instructor told me that the Sandaime valued our treaty. This is supposed to be a type of solution to both predicaments," Rasa said as the council remained quiet for a moment. "If we did accept this then all the planning will have gone to waste I'm sure. Are we willing to throw that away?" one asked. Rasa continued to hear others talk before a shinobi appeared behind him. They whispered into his ear and Rasa's glare hardened for a moment before the shinobi left.

"It seems that Team from Konoha had an incident with my son. It turns out that the blonde of the team is a slave master with two slaves," Rasa said with a frown. The council members murmured among themselves for a moment. "It seems one of his slaves pulled out a weapon against my son," Rasa said. This seemed to quickly trigger everyone, but Rasa held up his hand.

"I will be having a talk with Kankuro later. Turns out he caused the incident, but this does bring up an interesting opportunity," Rasa said with a finger to his chin. "What are you talking about Kazekage-sama? It's against the law in Suna to harm a shinobi, especially for a slave," one of the councilmen said. Rasa indeed knew that and dare he say that he was probably going to have a bit of joy in letting than be known to the Konoha team when he summoned them tomorrow. Slowly the Kazekage began to speak with his council on his thoughts.

The sun set in the sky and the moon quickly took its place. Naruto leaned on the ledge as the arid wind breezed through his face. "Master, why are you out here?" Naruto turned and noticed Suzumebachi and Fu looked at him from the door that led to the outside. Naruto gently smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking about today is all. Har Har 'Naruto thinking? Don't kid yourself.' right?" Naruto asked, but he only noticed Fu and Suzumebachi looking at him. "Master, you…receive insults regularly?" Fu asked. She had noticed how his teammates had treated him. His female teammate seemed to treat him the worst. His other teammate wasn't exactly mean, but he wasn't exactly friendly either.

"Meh, just take them in stride I guess. I was the dead last in the academy," Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu nearly seemed surprised by his statement. "Well master, I don't think the dead last of an academy would be able to sneak through a slave auction," Suzumebachi said. Naruto couldn't stop a chuckle. Sure it wasn't the best, but Naruto knew where the heart of the comment was.

"Thanks Suzumebachi. You guys did great. I'm glad you defended yourselves. I don't care about the price I have to pay. I don't care how other masters treat their slaves. I want you both to defend yourselves," Naruto said. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded. "We will master," Fu said. Naruto gave her one last nod before he turned over and walked with them back inside.

In another part of the village, Baki's eyes scanned a scroll as many thoughts raced through his mind. "This is your team's mission from Kazekage-sama. Your team must follow through," came a voice from behind Baki. The man gave a light glare before he furled up the scroll. That was fine by him. He felt the presence behind him leave as he made his way back into his house. No one was wiser to the deed that had just transpired.

Next morning, Naruto groaned as a knock came onto his door. He opened one of his eyes. Who the hell could have been up this early in the morning? "I will get it master!" Naruto groggily heard Fu say as she leapt from the bed that she and Suzumebachi were sharing as Naruto slept in the other one. Fu gave a short yawn before moving from their room and to the door. Kami bless her heart.

Naruto was nearly close to going back to sleep before he felt Fu's hand on his shoulder. "Master, there is a Suna jonin here for you," Fu said. Naruto opened one of his eyes and groaned to himself. "Thanks Fu," Naruto said with a tired yawn. In time, Naruto leaned up and walked to the door to the entrance of his hotel. He opened it.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The Suna jonin asked. Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Who wants to know?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes only to notice a scroll in front of his face. The Suna jonin stared at him.

"You and the rest of your team are to report to Kazekage-sama as soon as possible. Get dressed!" He ordered before he tossed the scroll in Naruto's face. He then left leaving Naruto in confusion. Of course Suzumebachi and Fu made their appearance as Naruto opened the scroll. He quickly read its contents and for once Naruto turned fearfully to his slaves.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs waking the entire hotel they stayed in. Needless to say, no one was happy with the Konoha team at that moment in time. The walls rumbled as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were startled awake. Sakura groaned while Sasuke cursed whatever god was running their lives. Kakashi fell from his bed and sighed. Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation? He said he wouldn't give them any training. This was just being mean.

"I said I was sorry. I needed you awake," Naruto said as they walked through the village. "And you couldn't have just knocked on our doors like a regular person?! Kami, I think you gave me a headache," Sakura said. Naruto snorted as he gave a short murmur. _"Like you're one to talk Sakura,"_ Naruto said underneath his breath which thankfully Sakura hadn't heard.

"Maa maa Sakura, this is rather important. It's not uncommon for the Kage of other allying nations to ask for help from the other's shinobi. We are rather obligated to help. We will see what the problem is and then we'll decide our course of action. Though, I do wonder why he specifically asked for Naruto, Suzumebachi, and Fu," Kakashi said as he watched both former kunoichi walk behind their master at a leisurely pace.

"I-Is this about yesterday? When that guy Kankuro was about to fight us?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what it was by, but that was most likely the case seeing as how Naruto had never told of himself being a slave master except to that Suna genin.

"Hn, we weren't in the wrong. That guy made the first move and that's what we'll tell them. If they have a problem then we'll make sure that they don't," Sasuke said which seemed to surprise the rest of the team, but no one seemed to argue against him.

In time, Team Seven made it back to the Kazekage Office. They walked up the familiar stairs and Naruto wasn't sure, but he felt like he was back in Konoha. Why? People were staring at him. It wasn't outright, but he could see the subtleness of eye movement or the twitching of heads. They were looking at him, but it wasn't in malice or anger…it was…curiosity perhaps? Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. Normally as an attention addict, and Naruto knew he was an attention addict, one was happy to be looked at, but not this subtle look that everyone was carrying. Naruto just didn't like it.

Finally, Naruto and the rest of the team made it to the door of the Kazekage's room. Kakashi quickly knocked on the door. "Team Seven Kazekage-sama!" Kakashi called. "Come in," came the acceptance of Suna's Kage as Kakashi opened the door. Everyone filed in and they quickly noticed the Suna jonin from yesterday, Baki, standing along with his team. Naruto quickly noticed the red haired boy with the gourd from yesterday. He also noticed the blonde haired girl that had dragged Kankuro away, Termari if he recalled. Naruto's eyes followed to the third member of the team. Naruto quickly gawked.

"Ah you're that asshole from yesterday!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger in Kankuro's direction making the genin snarl. "Who the hell are you calling an asshole punk?!" Kankuro growled out which caused Temari to giggle despite herself. Gaara didn't move from his place and he didn't pay any attention to the interaction.

"Oi Kankuro, control yourself. You're in the presence of the Kazekage! Remember your place!" Baki answered harshly which was enough to send a shiver down Kankuro's spine to remember whose presence he was in. His father didn't look very pleased at the commotion. "H-Hai, sorry Baki-sensei, Kazekage-sama," Kankuro said with a small bow of his head. Rasa sent his son scolding glance, but quickly turned back to everyone in the room.

"Interruptions aside, when I had been informed of a team of Konoha shinobi coming into Sunagakure. I believed that they would act professionally as would any shinobi squad. A shinobi of mine told me of the incident that transpired yesterday. Odd to see a slave master in one so young," Rasa said staring at Naruto. The blonde flinched when he noticed Baki give him a small stare as well. For the Suna jonin, it had been clear why the blond had been upset yesterday. He had his own property.

Temari seemed to be looking at him in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and intrigue. Slaves weren't exactly cheap. Temari would know, she had missions for many slave masters in Suna. She had the opportunity to see how they lived. Most masters she had seen were either very rich enough to pay for a whole clan of slaves or just rich enough to pay for one or two. Judging by the two that were behind him, she wasn't sure, but how could a genin afford to acquire slaves?

"Naruto-san, my shinobi informed me that one of your slaves pulled a weapon on not just one of the shinobi under my command, but also my son. Was this the true purpose for your visit? An assassination attempt?" Rasa asked a little angrily. His stern face didn't make it any easier. Kakashi took a step forward.

"Kazekage-sama, I can assure you that this was no assassination attempt on your shinobi. I think the best way I can explain this is…," Kakashi never got to finish as all eyes were on Naruto when he took a step forward.

"Yes they did and I'm glad they did dattebayo," Naruto said which nearly shattered everyone's thought processes in the room. Rasa and Baki glared hard at him while Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes. Even Fu and Suzumebachi couldn't keep the shock of their faces as Naruto folded his arms. "And If I went back in time and saw the whole thing then I'd let them do it again! I trust Suzumebachi and Fu. I gave them both one right as their master and that was the right to defend themselves," Naruto declared. Rasa frowned as Kankuro and Temari narrowed their eyes.

"Are you implying my son started this incident?" Rasa asked. Naruto's response was to shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't see the start of the fight. All I saw was make-up boy over there throw that thing on his back at Fu and Suzumebachi. I think they are allowed to defend themselves then," Naruto said. Rasa turned his gaze to Kankuro, who really seemed to find the left wall interesting.

"Yes, my shinobi told me that my son was doing something he shouldn't have been doing. I apologize for that. However, in Sunagakure, it is illegal for a slave to carry weaponry in any form and even more so to strike against a Sunagakure military officer," Rasa said which prompted Suzumebachi to take a step forward.

"I am the one who dishonored our master. Please punish me," Suzumebachi said as people gave her a glance. "Property is not meant to speak unless spoken to first. The actions like with your master. Do not interrupt next time," Rasa said as Naruto's glare hardened. Suzumebachi held her head down as Naruto frowned.

"Don't talk to her like that. They are _not property_ ," Naruto hissed out as Rasa turned back to Naruto. Team Suna and Team Seven gawked as they stared at Naruto. Even the redhead boy was slightly intrigued at the interaction. "You want to punish me? Fine, I can take it dattebayo! But you will never degrade Fu and Suzumebachi like that. Not in front of me," Naruto snarled which stunned Fu and Suzumebachi into silence.

Rasa had to admit that he was slightly, ever so slightly impressed by this genin in front of him. It looked like Konoha actually did have something worthwhile in it, scrawny as that worthwhile something was. "Well at least you have no need to run from your wrongdoings. Seeing as how both Suna and Konoha were in the wrong here then it's only fitting that you do this mission together," Rasa said as he tossed a scroll at Naruto which he caught. The blonde opened up the scroll and read it's content.

"Prepare for the long journey to the edge of Wind Country Uzumaki Naruto," Rasa said with a stern face as Naruto sent him a light glare in response. It was official, C-rank missions were cursed. They had to be.

* * *

 _ **KG: To the very little I know about Rasa in his time as a Kage, I find him to honestly be an offshoot of Tobirama. Stern, but willing to do anything for their village. Then again, I imagine almost every Kage except for the Shodaime Hokage had some type of stern expression. Man, I just can't take Hashirama as seriously now as I could before I truly knew him.**_

 _ **Wifey: What are you talking about? I wrote that part!**_

 _ **KG: Shhhhhh stop spilling the beans on how we work!**_

 _ **Wifey: What beans? The fact that we take turns? The fact that we're busy that we HAVE to take turns writing? Who cares!**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, thanks bae. So subtle.**_

 _ **Wifey: Yeah yeah, need I remind that I had to pull you off LoL to even take your turn to write!**_

 _ **KG: Okay now that was a solid excuse! I was in my promos!**_

 _ **Wifey: YOU HAD AN AP SHACO TOP….AGAINST A DARIUS! YOU WERE DOOMED FROM THE START!**_

 _ **KG: Don't remind me! Sigh, well we're done here folks. Thanks for reading. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, never give up, review, and SEND US CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: You're next line is going to be screaming at them to RESPECT THE POWER OF CREAM SODA! Right?**_

 _ **KG: You never let me have anything do you?**_

 _ **Wifey: You're married. That's what I'm here for.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: Man, how long has it been?**_

 _ **Wifey: You have very dumb time management.**_

 _ **KG: Look, we were busy. What can we do about it?**_

 _ **Wifey: Busy getting your Bronze butt to Silver? Congrats on still being boosted.**_

 _ **KG: You never let me have anything do you?**_

 _ **Wifey: Nope. It's what I'm here for.**_

 _ **KG: If you say so.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Adulte Sexy by Emmanuel Moire.**_

 _ **Quote: "To have faith doesn't mean you get any less frustrated when you don't do your best, but you know that it's not life and death. Take what you're given, and when you continue to work hard, you will see results. That will give you the confidence you need to keep going," by Tom Lehman.**_

* * *

Naruto walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him. He growled as he walked across the hotel room. His thoughts were a whirlwind of activity as the door he had slammed closed gently opened behind him. Fu and Suzumebachi were silent as they entered. Both watched Naruto move himself in circles around their hotel room. Neither could speak and they really didn't want to. They had never seen their master angry and forgive them if they weren't too keen on having that anger directed at them for obvious reasons.

Both watched as Naruto walked around the room for about five minutes while he bit into his thumb nail. Fu mustered up some courage and made herself known. "M-Master…are you okay?" Fu asked. She stiffened when Naruto's glare landed on her. Suddenly she felt very small.

Naruto took notice of Fu's body and blinked. _"What am I doing?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He took a deep breath and then exhaled which released a tired sigh. "Gomen Fu. I was just too caught up in my thoughts. My bad," Naruto apologized. Fu merely nodded. At least the anger seemed to weaken from her master's body. Or at the very least he wasn't going to do anything to them about it.

Suzumebachi took a step forward. "Master, did…we do something wrong? You are only in this situation because of what we did. It…it wasn't Fu-san's fault. If it would make you happy then I can…," Suzumebachi stopped as Naruto held his hand and shook his head. He gave both his best smile and walked up to them. They watched as he patted their shoulders before he moved up his hands and patted their heads. Fu and Suzumebachi remained silent as Naruto grinned.

"No, you both did exactly what I what I wanted you to do. Nice work! I just hate that damn old man Kazekage for calling you property," Naruto snarled out. He said, stopping the head rub. Right now Fu and Suzumebachi more or less felt like children rather than slaves. While they were relieved that Naruto's annoyance wasn't particularly at them it was also a surprise of how angry he actually was about the meeting with the Kazekage. Both didn't know why that head rub felt…comforting, but it was a nice feeling from the way things had been going lately.

"So…are you going to accept the mission, Master?" Suzumebachi asked as Naruto retracted his hand from their heads. They watched him give a sigh before he nodded. "Kakashi-sensei says that we're going to have to so I guess that's how it's going to I have never been to the edge of Wind Country before so I doubt I would know what's going on over there. I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi nodded as Naruto moved to pack up some of his things. Fu and Suzumebachi glanced to each other before they moved to get their things as well.

It had taken the three virtually half the day to finish packing their things before everyone was to go to dinner. Team Seven sat at the table and over the tatami mat in silence. Suzumebachi and Fu sat behind Naruto waiting for any orders to be given to them. They didn't speak and truth be told no one was feeling particularly chatty at the moment, not even Naruto. Sasuke was just content to lean against the one of the slide-in doors covered in flower paintings. Sakura, much to Naruto's annoyance, kept sending small glances to Fu and Suzumebachi. Naruto had no idea what Sakura's problems were, but he really wished that she would just stop making the two feel uncomfortable.

Fortunately, Kakashi came through the door and noticed the looks, or lack thereof, on everyone's faces. He rubbed the back of his head. "Our food will be ready soon. Until that time, we will go over today," Kakashi said. Sasuke opened his eyes and Sakura leaned up with a nod. Naruto nodded as well. Kakashi slowly took a seat at the table. He cleared his throat before he turned his gaze to his blonde student.

"Naruto, why I understood that you were, and rightfully so, upset at the events that transpired, you still should never speak to a Kage like that under any circumstances," Kakashi said. Naruto growled. "Yeah? Well he had no damn business talking about Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san like that!" Naruto growled back. No one said anything for a couple of seconds before Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, that's true Naruto, but he was not wrong. It doesn't matter how you view them. You can view them as the most human out of the entire population in the world, but it won't change how the eyes of the public and law sees are property Naruto. They are your property and it is going to remain that way until either you or they die. _Or at least until we can get Jiraiya-sama to look at the seal."_ Kakashi thought to himself. He watched Naruto ball his fists. Fu and Suzumebachi watched him tremble. Naruto took a calming breath, though by Kami he wanted to explode. Perhaps he was just having trouble accepting that fact, that they were property.

"Naruto, when Suzumebachi-san interrupted you to speak you should have silenced her immediately. They are your responsibility. Slaves are not to speak unless…," Kakashi stopped as Naruto slammed his fist against the table nearly shocking everyone present. Fu and Suzumebachi could see the fire in Naruto's eyes when he turned to them for a moment.

"No! I don't care who they are, but if I am not going to stop them from expressing their opinions! You want me to take responsibility for that? Fine, I'll go on this damn mission by myself along with the Suna team, but I am not going to pretend that Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san can be okay with something when I know that they aren't!" Naruto hissed out. Neither female said anything. They could only hold their heads down. Suzumebachi turned lightly and noticed Fu's clothing from how she sat. Suzumebachi noticed just a couple drops of liquid on Fu's clothing.

"Naruto, stop talking nonsense! If you keep thinking like that then one day they are going to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and not just you, but all of Konoha is going to get involved in it. Use your head for once!" Sakura spoke out. Naruto turned harshly towards her. It was enough to make Sakura jump lightly. Everyone could see Naruto's knuckles harden.

"Fu, Suzumebachi, can you leave for five minutes?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi looked up at there master. "Are you sure, Master?" Suzumebachi asked. Both could tell the smile on Naruto was more than a little forced in order to keep himself calm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Promise dattebayo!" Naruto said. Suzumebachi and Fu bowed before they stood up and quietly, but quickly, walked out of the room. Fu gently closed the door behind them. Naruto watched them leave with a small grin. However, that grin didn't stay long before he focused himself back on Sakura.

"You got something you want to say, Sakura? Ever since I told you about Fu and Suzumebachi, you've looked at them almost the entire time. You almost can't even let them breathe around us. What is it with you and them?! I thought at least you of all people wouldn't be willing to just let something like that go! Why are you always giving them a hard time?" Naruto asked. Sakura leaned forward.

"I'm not giving them a hard time! It's just….I thought you of all people wouldn't take this lying down Naruto! You. Own. People! How do you think that's going to look to anyone? What happened to that whole 'never give up' attitude? You just rolled over and accepted this! You didn't even attempt to fight back. Plus what the hell would I know what you do to them when you're not with us. You really think they would tell any of us?" Sakura asked. Naruto closed his eyes.

"What I would do to them? What I would do. to. THEM?! What the hell do you take me for?! You think I'm going to attack them or something? Ever since I got them I've been trying to at least make their lives a little better! To make sure that they could have at least ONE DAMN MOMENT of relief from whatever they experienced before I bought them. In case you forgot about it Sakura, I bought them to try to free them. It didn't fuckin' work out for them or me. We're on the same team! Why would you even think I would do something like that?!" Naruto growled as he smashed his fist into the table nearly cracking it in half.

Sakura swiftly stood to her feet. "Because you are a 12-yr old boy living by himself who was never taught anything even resembling manners, etiquette, or even tact. Who the hell would trust a 12-yr old boy to have two female slaves! Especially when you didn't even have any parents to teach you…," Sakura didn't get to finish before Kakashi covered her mouth. Sakura shivered when she felt Kakashi glare harshly at her.

Sasuke glared forward as Naruto looked at the floor. His head covered his eyes. "Sakura, that is enough. Now I am going to let you go, but if you open your mouth then it better be to either me or Sasuke," Kakashi replied. Sakura shivered as Kakashi's hand seemed to tighten around her mouth.

"Don't bother Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't hungry anyway," Naruto said as he stood up. Team Seven watched as their blonde teammate opened the door. Everyone was surprised to see the server with a tray of food in the hallway. The server blinked before Naruto budged out of the way and walked back to his room.

Naruto used his key and opened the door. He walked inside and noticed Fu and Suzumebachi sitting at their room's table. Naruto could see the saddened look on Fu's face. Suzumebachi hid it a little better, but Naruto was good at reading people where it counted. She was affected as well. "I…I guess we were being too loud?" Naruto asked, sheepishly. He took a seat next to them.

"Master, did…you really not have any parents?" Fu asked. Naruto glanced to his green-haired servant for a moment before he looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I didn't. Sakura's right though. I didn't have anyone to teach me all that complicated stuff, but I guess Iruka-sensei and Jiji tried to teach me as much as they could. Apparently it wasn't enough," Naruto said. Fu merely nodded as she looked down. Suzumebachi frowned. Neither was sure what to say.

"Fu, do you know why I bought you?" Naruto asked. Fu looked up and stared at her master. "To return me to Taki, master. You believed you were doing the right thing-ssu," Fu said quickly. Naruto gave a light chuckle. Yeah, there was that reason too.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but I also bought you for another reason. You and Suzumebachi, more than anyone else I meet you both look like you needed someone to help you. I didn't care that Suzumebachi was from another village. At that moment, she just looked like someone who needed help. Fu…I wanted to help you because…I'm just like you," Naruto said. Fu and Suzumebachi widened their eyes as Fu leaned forward.

"Master, you…you mean…," Fu stammered, but Naruto nodded. "Do you guys know about what happened to Konoha twelve years ago?" Naruto asked. Fu remained silent, but Suzumebachi was the one to continue onward.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village before being defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. That would make Master the Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Suzumebachi remarked. Fu turned to her master, but Naruto didn't look her in the eyes. Her gaze softened when she noticed him give a breath.

"I guess I knew…something about being a slave in some way. Not that I was owned, but that I wasn't exactly ever going to be treated like a normal person or to be treated less than that. I guess I just wanted to ease your burden if only a little bit. I don't want to hurt anyone, least of all you two. When Sakura said, 'You just rolled over and accepted it.' I wonder if that was true," Naruto said. Fu shook her head.

"I guess I did it because I knew what you were going through, if even a little bit. I wanted to avoid a crappy situation like this. I guess what I'm saying is…it felt…good helping out someone like me," Naruto answered honestly. Fu scratched her cheek. Suzumebachi glanced between the two. She had never, in any right mind, ever thought that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would also be her master. They say that the world is a small place, but apparently it wasn't small enough.

"Master, I…," Fu didn't get the speak further before a knock on the door came. Naruto turned around and stood to his feet. He really hoped it wasn't his team. He wasn't in the mood to see Sakura at the moment. Though if it was Kakashi with something urgent then there wasn't really anything Naruto could do about that.

He opened the door and blinked when he noticed the server at the door. "Good evening sir. Your sensei assumed you would not be joining so he had me take your food to your room. I will collect the tray later," they said as they gave him the tray of food. Naruto watched them go before he set the food down on the table.

No one touched the food for a moment. Fu and Suzumebachi turned to their master to hear his stomach growl through the room. When they turned to him they noticed Naruto….admiring the wall decorations. Suzumebachi shook her head. _"He really is an idiot master,"_ Suzumebachi thought, but she didn't stop the light smile before she took a plate. "Allow me to prepare your food, master," she said.

Suzumebachi picked out most of the food before offering Naruto his plate along with a cup of tea. Naruto gave a thanks to Suzumebachi. The room was silent for a moment. Naruto looked at Fu and Suzumebachi before he tapped his finger on the table. Fu and Suzumebachi looked at their master and his thumping finger. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Fu glanced back to the food and then looked at Naruto's plate. "S-Suzumebachi-san, can you hand me a plate too-ssu?" Fu asked. Suzumebachi widened her eyes as she looked back at her master. Oh right, he was that type of master.

"R-Right," Suzumebachi said as she handed Fu a plate before picking up one herself. Both girls got their own food and sat it at their sides of the table. They saw the smile on Naruto's face widen before he clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu," Naruto prayed with Fu and Suzumebachi right behind him. The three ate happily into the night.

Meanwhile, at the Kazekage Mansion, Rasa frowned as he glared forward. "You do understand what I am asking you to do. It's not a simple request but it must be done. I apologize that it has to come to this, but it is for the good of Sunagakure. It's what your teacher would have wanted. For the good of Sunagakure, I hope you are able to complete your mission. However should you fail or should you succeed…you will never return here," Rasa said. In the shadows, a person merely bowed their head before handing him their Sunagakure headband. They then picked up another Suna headband and made for the door.

The Kazekage looked at the door before he gave a small sigh. He then looked out the window. Well regardless if the mission tomorrow was a 'success' or not, it still hinged upon other factors. Now you might ask, Rasa, just what do you hope to gain by doing this? Well first, Rasa answers to no one and anything he would have told would have been on a need-to-know basis. Second, he would have told you that for Suna he was ready to pave the sand in blood. Even if it was the blood of his shinobi against outside threats. Well, he supposed that Konoha shinobi had their uses as well, especially of the blonde one was who Rasa actually thought he was. It would be interesting to take note of in the coming days.

The next morning, Team Seven quickly made it to the front of Suna's gates. They could already see the Team from Sunagakure waiting for them. The thing that almost set Naruto on edge was when he noticed the red-haired boy from yesterday. Being who Naruto was, you didn't stay alive for long periods of time without some type of survival instinct and right now that instinct was telling Naruto that this boy, who was the same age as him, was completely dangerous. "Oi it looks like tree huggers got here on time. Along with their little pets," the genin named Kankuro said.

Naruto frowned, but a hand from Kakashi stopped any action that Naruto might have been thinking about. Naruto just settled for hoping the guy would burst into flames from his glares. It did amuse Naruto when Baki gave Kankuro a harsh glare. "Kankuro, that's enough. We're going to be working together so I would suggest you act right or else," Baki left that threat hanging in the air which had Kankuro swallow the lump in his throat.

"U-Understood Baki-sensei," Kankuro said with a frown before he turned back to the group of Konoha shinobi. The group from Suna and the group from Konoha gave each other a warning look. "You haven't even told us what we're doing. You only told us that we were going to the edge of Wind Country. How about you explain that first before we go anywhere," Everyone turned and noticed Sasuke with his arms folded.

"While I wish Sasuke had said it a little more respectfully, I am inclined to agree. We haven't been told what we're doing so if you could enlighten us then that would be appreciated," Kakashi said. Truth be told he was a little wary of even going with this team. Call Kakashi paranoid if you will, but he didn't live this long by making stupid decisions and this was definitely outside of the normal parameters.

Baki cleared his throat before he pointed out into the horizon of sand and hot sun. "We will be going to a seaport at the edge of Wind Country. There are many untold lands beyond Wind Country. Lands that we aren't permitted to go across, but many other people are willing to risk their lives. We're going their to meet an informant. He has some details for us. So long as you all cooperate that is," Baki said.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, but he didn't comment. "Well if that's all we're doing then that's fine. We'll try not to be any trouble," Kakashi said. Naruto grunted before he settled his eyes on Kankuro. "Just make sure that make-up boy over there keeps his hands to himself. I have no problems kicking his ass back to this village if he touches Fu or Suzumebachi like last time," Naruto warned. Temari had to chuckle at the comment about her little brother's looks, but Kankuro snarled.

"It's war paint you dumb blonde. Not like I would want to touch used property anyway," Kankuro huffed out. Fu and Suzumebachi didn't speak, but Naruto allowed his hands to bleed as his tightened them. Kakashi had drilled into his head on the way from the hotel that they only reason Suna wasn't taking this more seriously was because their own shinobi had initiated first, but Kakashi wanted Naruto to know that striking another village's shinobi for any other reason was prone to the striker being placed in Suna authority. That would have made it difficult if Fu or Suzumebachi landed in Suna's hands. Naruto wouldn't give that asshole Kage nor this mascara bastard the satisfaction. Unfortunately, that meant taking insults even if he didn't want to.

"Kankuro, shut your mouth before I kill you. We have wasted enough time with this pointless discussion. Let's complete our mission," Gaara said. Naruto and the rest of Team Seven's expressions were easy to distinguish. They didn't know the guy, but had they just heard that he would kill his own teammate?

"Y-Yeah. G-Got it, Gaara. Shutting up now," Kankuro said before he quickly stopped talking. _"What the hell? He gives the guy with the gourd more respect than he does his own sensei,"_ Naruto thought to himself. He didn't know it, but Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Fu, and Suzumebachi were having similar thoughts to his own.

Gaara didn't say anymore on the subject and merely walked out of the village gates and in the direction that everyone was getting ready to go in. "Well then Team Seven, better hope you've packed enough. We'll be at this for awhile." Baki said as his team moved out.

Sakura quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Kakashi-sensei, is this really a good idea?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed. He would have liked to say no it wasn't, but regardless they had to go through with it. "We'll play it by ear, Sakura. We have to go through with it, but i expect everyone to have their eyes peeled," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded. Sakura did the same. Naruto glared at the Suna group, but he agreed as well. Naruto turned around and faced Fu and Suzumebachi.

"I don't care what anyone calls you. I'll make sure to protect you both dattebayo," Naruto said. Suzumebachi didn't show any outward expression, but Fu couldn't resist the light smile on her face. That said, both were surprised when Naruto patted their shoulders. "I want you guys to be cautious as well. Mascara-boy over there does anything weird then let me know about it. I'm not going to let him get either of you again," Naruto growled out before he turned around and walked to catch up to Sakura and Sasuke.

Fu and Suzumebachi stood for a moment before Kakashi cleared his throat. "While I do sympathize with your situation I would also like to say that you both have no idea just how much Naruto might need you. He tries so hard to act tough, but he is actually more fragile than you could recognize. Look after him. He needs someone," Kakashi said to them as he walked forward. Fu and Suzumebachi glanced to each other. Both didn't know why their master's jonin sensei had said these words to them, but if he thought they were able to leave then that was pretty stupid. It's not like they were going anywhere, even if they wanted to. Fu and Suzumebachi just followed after the groups.

The hot sun blazed in the sky as Team Baki and Team Seven traversed the desert. It just had to be hot today of all days. It had been two hours since everyone had departed from Suna. If there was one thing Naruto hated right now about the Suna team it was that they were so easily accustomed to this level of heat. Team Seven had been showing small signs of sweat, but they hadn't been out for so long as for them to be drenched in it just quite yet.

"What's the matter with you all? You're trailing too far behind!" Kankuro pointed out. Naruto could feel the heat of the sun increasing his irritation. Sakura was the same way. And while Sasuke wasn't as outwardly expressing as his teammates, he was still prone to showing his annoyance of the situation by frowning. Kakashi didn't seem to mind it really, but then again he was just plain awesome.

Fu and Suzumebachi kept close behind Naruto. The latter seemed content to merely read a book she had purchased from the Suna bookstore just yesterday. Fu really wished she had something to do like Suzumebachi did, but she really hated books. They were so boring. "Leave them alone Kankuro. It would stand to reason that they wouldn't be adjusted to this temperature," Baki said with a frown. Kankuro sighed, but he nodded.

"Anyone adjusted to this temperature isn't human," Naruto remarked more to himself. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help, but agree. While Naruto wasn't particularly talking to each of them, least of all Sakura, he wasn't above them all having some common ground to stand on. "Now that's just rude. You guys obviously just need to learn the proper technique is all," Kakashi said with a smile. He flinched when he saw his team and even Naruto's slaves glaring at him. Hell, even Suzumebachi was glaring at him.

"I mean, I could teach it to you while we walk. It would be good practice, but I don't think you guys want to do it now. I mean that would require working in this hot sun thus making you even more tired, which in turn might even cause you to faint. You wouldn't want that would you?" Kakashi asked.

Suzumebachi looked into Naruto's eyes. Just once, master and slave had a common thinking pattern. _"Master, please let me poison it! He wouldn't notice!"_ Suzumebachi said. Naruto bit his lower lip, but again all of God, Fate, and every other god, demon, or otherwise he just shook his head. Suzumebachi merely nodded and went back to her book.

Ten hours of pure, unadulterated, boring, tedious, heinous, jaw-clenching, hand-balling, walking passed by for the two teams. The sun had long since vanished from the sky and was replaced by the moon, The teams had to stick a little closer than before to keep from getting lost, which Baki said was common in the desert. The thing that pissed Team Seven off? It was just as hot in the night as it was in the morning.

Everyone came to a stop as Baki opened up a map, pulled out a flashlight, and looked the map over. He narrowed his eyes. "We will stop here. There is a rock with shade enough to keep us cool. We will take shifts with each person of each team standing guard with the other for two hours. Then we will sleep," Baki said. Temari and Kankuro nodded. Gaara didn't move.

However, Naruto and Sakura dropped to their knees before they huffed. "F-F-Fu…water bottle please," Naruto asked. Quickly Fu gave a nod and appeared at Naruto's side. Everyone watched as she unzipped her pouch. Naruto, of course, had protested to saying that he could carry his own water, but Fu said that it was hardly a challenge to carry a bottle of water inside of a pouch. Naruto just gave a nod.

"Here, Master," Fu said as she handed Naruto his orange water bottle. What? Yeah, it was orange. Shut up. Naruto quickly thanked Fu before refreshing his throat with the cooling liquid. Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi began to do the same. Fu and Suzumebachi took a separate place before refreshing themselves as well.

"Hmm, how sad. Here I thought Konoha shinobi were supposed to be tougher than this, proclaiming to be the strongest village and all that," Temari said with a small grin. Seriously, travels of this nature for Sunagakure shinobi were nothing. They weren't even running. This was just a simple cake walk at best and here were three genin just nearly out of breath from a ten-hour walk. Talk about pathetic.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see your team run, hop, skip, and jump for ten hours through trees. Not like there's anything dangerous out here except the possibility of us getting sand in our shorts," Naruto grumbled rather loudly. Temari frowned in annoyance before she turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wind Country isn't all sand, idiot. There are trees for us to practice your little tree-hopping. Don't try to sound so smug," Temari argued. Naruto set her a light glare of his own. Sheesh, Shikamaru was right. Most girls were troublesome. "Yeah right. Bet you couldn't try tree-hopping in the winter time. I would like to see you guys do that," Naruto said with a growl. At this, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stiffened. Oh god, so they weren't the only ones!

Suzumebachi took note of the reactions on her master's team. They looked like they had just seen the literal embodiment of death and destruction. She didn't get it. Was Suzumebachi missing something? Suzumebachi turned to grab her pouch before she noticed Fu with a shiver. "Fu-san, are you alright?" Suzumebachi asked. Whether the sweat that fell from her face was from the heat or from sudden anxiety, Suzumebachi wasn't sure.

"T-T-Tree-hopping in the winter. S-So much ice. S-So cold. S-So c-c-cold," Fu shivered. Temari, Kankuro, and even Baki were stumped. What the hell were they all talking about? How bad could tree-hopping in the winter be? It's not like Baki would have known. He hardly ever really had to go out of the village during the winter months. Was there something they were missing?

Well, drama set aside, everyone quickly sorted themselves over. They had left in the afternoon so it was essentially close to midnight. "Master, would you like me to hand you your food?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto leaned over and smiled. "Thank you, Suzumebachi-san. Could you also get Fu-san's food also since she's putting down the sleeping bags?" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi quickly gave a nod of her head before she moved away.

Sakura and Sasuke took out their food as well. Most of it was leftovers from the dinner they had last night before Kakashi sent what Naruto had ordered to his room. Sakura…did feel bad about what she was about to say, but she was just trying to prove a point. She really wished Naruto could see that. Contrary to popular belief, Sakura didn't wish for Naruto's downfall every waking day of her life. Okay, maybe her introduction back at the academy was unfair, she knew that, but she didn't want things to turn out like this. Ever since Naruto left, Sasuke had made a point of being extremely short with Sakura. He told her off more harsher than usual. Whatever patience Sasuke had with Sakura was dwindling away. Right now, Sakura felt like she was at a lose for words.

Slowly everyone settled into eating with Naruto and Fu complimenting Suzumebachi on her homemade bentos. Honestly honey could go with just about anything. No one said it, but some of the groups were a tad jealous given their own lunches. Suzumebachi merely took the compliments as they came. She wasn't used to being complimented so easily, least of all by people her own age. Especially not in Iwa.

From the corner of his eye, Baki watched as Naruto at with his slaves. Not that Baki wanted to say…irritated, but he was unsettled by the sight. Slaves did not eat with their masters and they did not smile or laugh like this in their master's presence. Slaves were just supposed to be the background. They were supposed to be seen and not heard. They weren't to speak unless spoken to. Yet, for two young girls who…were turned into lower beings with no rights…they looked even happier and even more fulfilled than he remembered any slave he had seen being.

Watching Fu give a smile to Naruto while Naruto complimented Suzumebachi was rather odd. Baki snorted before he went back to his work. It was no concern of his. "Gaara, as per the usual you're going to take the guard duty. Report any suspicious activity from afar or from near," Baki said. Gaara didn't give an acknowledgement of the order, but Baki knew that Gaara had heard him.

"Naruto, you will be taking the first shift. Then we'll rotate for Sasuke and Sakura then myself. Keep an eye open, Naruto. We won't know what this Suna team will pull so we had best be prepared," Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke frowned. Sasuke slowly leaned forward. "We're allies with Suna, aren't we? Why should we fear them?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi turned to his brunette student and narrowed his eye.

"Today's ally can easily turn into tomorrow's enemy, Sasuke. I have seen it many times. While Suna and Konoha are allies we are still on rigid terms. We're even more so on rigid terms with the Wind Daimyo taking his business to Konoha which is why we were assigned this mission in the first place. Question everything, but assume nothing," Kakashi said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto nodded. Naruto quickly turned around.

"Gomen, Fu-san, Suzumebachi-san, but during the shift can one of you stay up with me?" Naruto asked. Fu and Suzumebachi blinked. "H-Hai Master. Which one of us?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto glanced between the two of them for a second.

"Honestly I thought you both would discuss it, but…it just has to be one of you," Naruto said. His team had spared him a look which had Kakashi coming over to Naruto. "What are you thinking, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. While the jonin couldn't meddle in master-slave affairs, he was sure that his jurisdiction as a Jonin-sensei and the safety of his team held a bit of prevalence to his asking of his question.

Naruto turned around and gave a wide smile. "When I was walking Fu-san and Suzumebachi-san back to my house we left to get supplies. They told me about their cool abilities. They both use bugs like Shino does. I remember playing hide 'n seek with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Shino had joined in one time cause Kiba kept bugging him. So we played. We could never find Shino, even with Kiba's help and Shikamaru's knowhow. It wasn't till after the game was over that Shino came out. We pestered him about why we couldn't find him. A ladybug landed on his arm. He said that he had his insects scattered throughout the ground and each told him where we were and how far we were from him. It was like some early warning system, right? So I was going to have Suzumebachi-san and Fu-san do the same thing," Naruto said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi remained silent.

Suzumebachi mulled it over in her head. That honestly wasn't what she was expecting, but it was indeed something she had done before. Of course the Kamizuru clan had been able to do elementary scouting like that. It wasn't like it was hard to do. It was a basic clan exercise. At least it was for her. "If that's the case master then Suzumebachi-san might be better-tsu," Fu said which got everyone's attention, including Suzumebachi's.

"From my…problem I can only communicate with insects. If they aren't around me then I wouldn't really know. Suzumebachi-san's also been at it longer I think-tsu. If you want me to try, then I can do that too, but I think Suzumebachi-san would be better," Fu said. Naruto had always…heavily insisted or implied that they had free speech and shouldn't withhold their opinions from him. Fu had really hoped that she wasn't interpreting that wrong. If she was and she had spoken without being addressed then she feared for any retribution.

Fu jumped slightly as Naruto clasped her hands in his own. "That's an awesome idea, Fu-san! Arigatou!" Naruto proclaimed. Fu didn't know how to respond to her master's enthusiasm, but she was actually relieved. She didn't know why that smile on her master's face was so…addicting. "Glad to help Master," Fu said with her own cheery expression. Naruto just nodded before he turned to Suzumebachi.

"Can you do it, Suzumebachi-san?" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi resisted the urge to snort. She knew her master wasn't doubting her ability. At least it didn't sound like he was. Something of that nature was easy for Suzumebachi to do even in her sleep. "Yes Master. I can do it effortlessly," Suzumebachi said. Naruto gave a wide grin. He then nodded. Sasuke and Sakura turned back to Kakashi for some confirmation. Kakashi looked at Suzumebachi and then at Fu.

"Well, I don't see any problems with it. Plus we can have an extra pair of eyes and ears. We'll leave to Naruto for now," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded with a large grin. "M-M-Master," Fu said. Naruto swiftly turned around and noticed Fu looking at the ground.

"M-M-May I have my hands back, master?" Fu asked. Naruto glanced down and noticed his hands still held to Fu's hands. A small pint tint flew to his cheeks. "Sorry," Naruto dropped his hands. Fu didn't really pay it any mind…anymore. Her master's hands were warm, surprisingly.

Slowly the entire group began to fall asleep save for Naruto, Gaara, and Suzumebachi. Suzumebachi quickly got to work on spreading out some of her insects. With any luck she might be able to actually grab some desert insects from this place if her master allowed. Naruto and Suzumebachi watched as the insects burrowed into the ground. No doubt some of them would die from the sand, but Suzumebachi…hoped that Naruto would let her cultivate some more. Actually come to think of it…her hive was back in Iwa. Oh joy.

"Master, I don't suppose that your apartment allows for specific pets, does it?" Suzumebachi asked as she looked at the moonlit sky. Not a cloud was to be seen. Naruto glanced at Suzumebachi for a moment before he registered her question. "Pets? Erm…besides dogs, cats, and maybe a fish tank then I don't think so. Why? You want to buy a pet?" Naruto asked.

The fact that her master was so serious in that question was the only reason Suzumebachi didn't laugh outright at it. She merely cleared her throat. "Master, you once made a distinction between my clan and the Aburame clan. It's not a far off comparison and though I hate their clan, I still respect what they do. That said Master, how do you think your classmate, Shino, gets his insects?" Suzumebachi asked. Naruto folded his arms and frowned.

"Well he grows them right? It's the one thing the guy never stops talking about. His family has like a ton of bugs right? I think he said something about a hive or something like that," Naruto said. Suzumebachi nodded and she didn't really expect her master to know much about entomology. He didn't seem like the type.

"That's right, Master. Normally our clans' children are introduced to insects at a young age. The hive is not only meant for the insects, but it's also to familiarize the insects with our chakra so that they know our body is not only safe to use, but also capable of commanding them. I…have a limited number right now. Not just from my failed mission, but also because our clan's hive is back in Iwagakure," Suzumebachi said solemnly. It hadn't taken Naruto very long to put two and two together, even if he might have been lost in some of the explanation.

"Oh! You need a hive for your insects to work right? That's why you asked me," Naruto said. Suzumebachi only nodded while Naruto scratched his scalp. A hive, eh? He knew that without a doubt a hive wasn't going to be permitted by his apartment. Not that Naruto knew how to operate such things in the first place. That said, he possibly could always go to Shino for some help or information. Bug boy always did come in handy during those types of situations. Then again, Naruto knew his landlord wouldn't accept Suzumebachi's suggestion. That would mean he would have to buy a house and not just any house, but one with a decent amount of space. Naruto wasn't exactly sure how big a hive was supposed to be, but considering just Suzumebachi, and perhaps Fu, then it could have been better.

" _A house. Even with that other guy's money I don't think I can pay for a house just yet. Not to mention the other payments I might have to make. A house is more than an apartment, but I guess I wouldn't have to worry about asshole neighbors anymore,"_ Naruto thought to himself. That was honestly one of the best pros to cons he actually had in his mind at the moment.

Suzumebachi merely watched Naruto have his thoughts. She wondered what he was thinking. Given her _limited_ introduction into the world of slaves and slave trade, she knew that Naruto was perhaps the biggest unknown she had ever had as master, or what she was told what a master was, or how a master was defined. Granted, despite Naruto's best efforts, Suzumebachi didn't feel as…free to speak her mind as Naruto would have liked, but she knew that she would have disappointed him if she weren't honest. Now, one might be wondering, what would Suzumebachi care if she wasn't honest with someone who essentially held her life in the balance of death and life? Well, she would explain it to be all intuition. If Naruto felt that she should speak _a part_ of her mind then those were his orders. She would follow his orders as a slave did for the master. Suzumebachi was sure that Fu felt the same way.

"I get what you're saying dattebayo, but between the three of us, I don't have enough for another place to live right now. I guess I could discuss something with Jiji when I get back, but I don't think I can get one right now. Though, that might be different in a couple of months, ya know," Naruto said. Suzumebachi nodded. She knew it was a tall issue to fill at best. "I guess that wouldn't stop me from looking around though," Naruto later added. Suzumebachi glanced at him and took note of the bright smile on her master's face. It wasn't difficult to not share in his joy.

"But I don't get it. You guys talk about losing your bugs and all that, but what's the problem? Can't you just go out and get more? What do you need a hive for?" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi slowly smiled. "It's not as simple as your believe, master. Insects, while abundant, do not all fall into the same category. There are endangered species of insects as well. Some help heal injuries faster, some deal poison better, others help replenish chakra faster, every insect species is different in some way. Also master, it's not just about fighting with them, but also about helping to breed them as well," Suzumebachi said. Naruto seemed confused so Suzumebachi clarified.

"Like master, take for instance…if your chakra was more potent than my chakra. If you outwardly expressed that chakra, by which I mean unleashed it, then I believe the insects around you would naturally die from being unable to handle your chakra, but if you knew this beforehand and gathered a couple of insects, let's say ants for example, and constantly fed them a fixed amount of your chakra then naturally the first generation isn't going to fair well. They grew up not knowing about it, but when they breed then their children will have better adapted to it. An insect's lifespan can either be very short or very long depending on factors, but Master, if you keep breeding them and breeding them while giving them samples of your potent chakra then naturally the ants would have a generation that would used to your chakra, had items in their systems that could handle it, and make use of it. That is why, just gathering insects doesn't work," Suzumebachi said before giving a small breath.

Naruto blinked. That was a lot o technical stuff, but he didn't want Suzumebachi to think he was being _too_ stupid, so he thought it over as best he could. "So, you guys can't just get any insects because they won't like your chakra, but you get them to have kids and those kids down the line can do it since they grew up on your chakra. Something like that?" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi quickly nodded. "Hai, that i one of the purposes of a hive. To have over thousands of these types to call upon at a moment's notice. It's not just taking about 10 or 20 of them," Suzumebachi said. Naruto definitely have to give Shino's clan, or at least their insects, credit. They really were tougher than he had imagined for the little creeps they were.

"Well, I don't think I can get a house right now, but I'll see what Jiji can do for us. He's never let me down before," Naruto said. Suzumebachi just nodded as the two kept watch into the night. Well, technically three since Gaara was awake as well, but for some reason the redhead was ALWAYS awake.

One hour and thirty minutes passed by slowly as Naruto kicked his feet in the sand. Suzumebachi stood at his side, checking in with her insects every now and then. She ha honestly lost more than she was anticipating to the desert, but she hoped this number would be replaced in the future.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared at Gaara. He couldn't place this foreboding feeling. Naruto had met quite a few killers in his life, not counting the villagers on…certain days, but he felt he was a bit more adjusted to killing pressure than the average genin. There was the pressure from Mizuki, there was the pressure from Zabuza, there was the pressure from Haku, there was the pressure from Suien back in Takigakure, but this Gaara guy radiated type of pressure all together. He was just sitting there, unmoving, uncaring, like a live statue in the desert. His eyes gazed out into the desert. Honestly, if Naruto hadn't seen the boy moving earlier he would have thought the guy was dead.

Naruto hadn't been sure how long he was staring, but he soon found his eyes face to face with the eyes of Gaara. The boy stared at him, unblinking. "You have been staring at me. Why?" Gaara asked in a low tone. Naruto blinked and scratched his cheek. This pulled Suzumebachi from her own private wonderings.

"Well, you have that gloomy look on your face, you haven't said anything to either of us for the past hour and you have moved about as much as the sand out here. I almost thought you died from a heart attack or something," Naruto said. Even he admitted, at least to himself, that was rather childish of him, but if you didn't like Uzumaki Naruto then you could get the fuck out.

Suzumebachi hid a grin behind her face. She wouldn't say it, but she had the same thoughts as her master. At the same time, Gaara just looked at Naruto for a moment. "Kill me? There is nothing here that can kill me. If I did then my existence will be erased. I will be nothing. There will be no worth in my existence. Perhaps I should kill you both to prove my existence," Gaara said. Suzumebachi widened her eyes and turned in shock. Did…he really just threaten them both…with their comrades, 'their' being her master's, a short ways away? Either this guy was oddly confident, oddly stupid, or oddly insane. Hell, he could have been all three.

Naruto dropped the smile on his face. He hadn't heard wrong. He frowned as Gaara looked at them. Naruto was already on guard as he positioned himself in front of Suzumebachi. "So I was right. Back in the Kazekage Mansion, you threatened your teammate. You threatened that mascara bastard, when you said you would kill him," Naruto pointed out. Gaara turned a light glance to Kankuro, who was sleeping, before the redhead looked back at Naruto.

"His life is no consequence of mine, just as yours isn't. Mother has been concerned about you, even more than the Uchiha," Gaara said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Mother? Who the hell was that supposed to be? Did someone back in Sunagakure talk to Gaara? His mother, like he had spoken about? Naruto doubted it. He didn't know how things went in Sunagakure, but he thought he would have maybe seen at least some instance of the Kazekage's wife during _any_ of his time in Suna. He wasn't sure. Nonetheless, this guy was dangerous.

"You'd betray your own teammates? What the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto asked lowly. Though Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi pissed him off A LOT, he didn't think he could ever truly bring himself to betray them. He wasn't sure he could say the same for them. "Nothing is wrong about killing those who have attempted to take your life over a thousand times. It is easy enough to kill them before they can end my existence. Why should I worry about someone else's life when they don't worry about mine?" Gaara asked. Naruto paused. His teammates had tried to kill him over a thousand times? No way, there was no way that just three people could have tried to do that. Was he talking about his village? If he was then, the thought chilled Naruto because Naruto understood assassination attempts.

" _He sounds like me almost,"_ Naruto thought to himself. "Don't think I'm going to let you hurt Suzumebachi-san while I'm here. I don't care what kind of life you've lived. You're not going to threaten her!" Naruto proclaimed. Gaara could have sworn he heard a snarl in NAruto's voice, but he felt it was entirely within his notice. He watched Naruto proudly place his body in front of Suzumebachi. The former Iwa kunoichi expressed surprise. Gaara didn't know why this act made him angry.

Gaara grunted as his head began to throb. He clutched the sides of his head. "Gah! No, no don't be angry, Mother. Yes, I understand," Gaara said to himself. Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't like this feeling in the air. He also didn't like the look in Gaara's eyes. Naruto slowly took out a kunai. "Suzumebachi, if he attacks I'll hold him off. You wake up Kakashi-sensei, got it?" Naruto asked. Suzumebachi would have liked to argue, but the words didn't leave her throat.

"You would protect her? So if I kill her then you have lost your reason for existing? If that is what it takes," Gaara said as he slowly stood to his feet. His imposing figure gleamed in the moonlight. Naruto quickly stood up and blocked Suzumebachi with his body. However, neither Naruto nor Suzumebachi noticed the sand behind them begin to form. Slowly it crept into the air before forming into large spike aimed directly for Suzumebachi's backside. Naruto and Suzumebachi kept their eyes on Gaara as the redhead looked at them.

"Make me feel alive," Gaara said as the sand spike rolled back. Naruto tightened his grip on his kunai while Suzumebachi quickly prepared to jump away. "Enjoying your shift, Naruto?" Gaara, Naruto and Suzumebachi glanced to the left and noticed Kakashi came up from a part of rock with that same eyesmile of his. Naruto had never been more joyed to see his sensei than right now. Unknowingly, the sand spike fell back into the sand without any noise being made. Naruto relaxed and withdrew his kunai.

"Not really," Naruto said with a light glare towards Gaara, who was now looking to the side. Kakashi glanced between Gaara and Naruto before he nodded. "Well, that's understandable. I'm here to relieve you and Suzumebachi-san. You both can rest now," Kakashi said. He turned to look at Gaara and watched the young boy take a seat back on the rock.

Naruto released a sigh while Suzumebachi recalled her insects, though she hadn't exactly had many to begin with. They were drones at best. She had managed to secure a few before being captured, but it was nothing compared to what she used to have. "Gotcha sensei," Naruto said as he helped Suzumebachi to her feet and the two quickly collected their things. Naruto watched Suzumebachi walk out of view before he turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, watch that Gaara-guy. He's dangerous, dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Kakashi seemed surprised by Naruto's statement. So, that pressure that had woken him up had been from the redhead. It looked like Suna were also the ones keeping secrets. "I'll be sure to keep myself protected, Naruto. Thanks for the warning," Kakashi waved as Naruto nodded and went back to the sleeping area. Kakashi quickly sat himself on top of the rock and looked at the moon which effectively started his shift. Meanwhile, Naruto hadn't gotten much sleep, too busy thinking into the night.

The next morning was a quiet affair, Naruto gave a hard yawn which showed just how exhausted he was from last night. "Nightmares, loser?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk. Naruto gave a light growl.

"Not in the mood, Teme," Naruto edged out. Fu turned to Suzumebachi for some type of explanation. Suzumebachi, with Naruto's permission, had told Fu that she would explain it all at a later date which Fu was fine with. In the meantime, Naruto had helped himself to some tea that Suzumebachi had made for him. It was as delicious as the tea he had last time, but at least it helped wake him up.

Naruto took a glance up to Gaara. He noticed the redhead's teammates gave him a widened berth than Naruto had seen before. Apparently last night hadn't affected just Naruto or Suzumebachi. Well, forgive Naruto if he wasn't too keen on talking with Gaara at the moment. "Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any," Kakashi said which brought his team to attention. Suzumebachi and Fu blinked from their thoughts when Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Good a time as any for what, sensei?" Sakura asked rather tiredly. The heat had a way of draining you before you even realized it. Kakashi looked at his sweating students and smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as did Naruto. "Well, I think that after this rather extended vacation that the Sandaime has given us, then I think now is the time that we get back to training," Kakashi said. Not even his eyesmile could compare to the upward curve of his lips through his mask. Suzumebachi and Fu grimaced for their master as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gawked at their sensei.

The man had the gall to suggest training now?! In this heat?! Did he want them to die?! Oh, if Kakashi could take a picture of their faces and frame it on the wall then by the laws of God he would. However, that would have to come later. "Now now, I know it's hot, but this is the perfect environment for this training as well as for your future training. We wouldn't want the other teams showing us up now would we?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke growled at the thought. Sakura didn't specifically care either way, but it made Sasuke happy.

"And just what are you going to teach us? How to stand on quicksand?" Sasuke asked. Sensing the sarcasm, Kakashi almost hated to ruin it. "No, silly. That's for when you have mastered water-walking," Kakashi said. The rest of his team stopped. Suzumebachi and Fu widened their eyes. Their master didn't even know water-walking?

"Maa, I wasn't planning on introducing you three to that until you got back to the village. Sorry if the desert isn't the best place to do water-walking," Kakashi grinned. Naruto sent a glance to Suzumebachi. He could do it. He could so do it. HE WANTED TO DO IT! Naruto looked down and took a deep breath. It was too hot to be jumping up in anger, though he had to restrain himself to not do so.

"Just tell us what we're doing already," Naruto pleaded with his patience quickly leaving him. Kakashi pouted, but he merely nodded and quickly took out three slips of paper. Kakashi handed each to the three. They took them. "We're learning origami?" Naruto asked. Now that got a stifled laugh from Fu, though she did her best to cover it. Kakashi quickly pointed to the three of them.

"What you have there is chakra paper. We're going to be getting into your elemental affinities," Kakashi said. Of course his students had confused looks on their faces. Because, why not? "Our affinities? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed before he went into lecture mode. Oh well, it helped pass the time.

"An elemental affinity, Sakura, is which of the elements your chakra identifies with the most. You both remember the five jutsu affinities correct? Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lighting. Each of you has an affinity towards one of these. For example, take Sasuke's clan. The Uchiha clan were predominately the best Katon users. They inspired some of the best Fire techniques in shinobi history so it would stand to reason that Sasuke would have an affinity towards fire. It's something like that," Kakashi said.

"And the paper?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at his students a little disappointed. Surely they could have figured it out by now. "The paper is special because if you channel your chakra into it then it will tell what your affinity is. If it's water then the paper will get moist, if it fire it will…you know what, just channel your chakra and take a guess. I'll tell you if you're right," Kakashi said. He had given this explanation to too many people in his life. He was tired of doing it over and over.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked down at their pieces of paper. Sasuke gave a grunt before he channeled his chakra into his paper. It bursted into flames. This more than likely meant that Sasuke got his families affinity. However from most of the ashes, Sasuke noticed bits and pieces of the paper crinkle up. Sasuke blinked. "I'm guessing I have fire, but why are these burnt pieces crinkled?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked down and smiled.

"Well it appears that in addition to your family's fire affinity, you also have a lightning affinity. While it's not out of the ordinary for a shinobi to have more than one affinity, it's not exactly common either. Not bad, Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke gave a light smirk to his face at the news.

Sakura didn't waste any time and quickly performed her own action. Everyone watched the paper turn to dust and dirt. "Earth for me then?" Sakura asked. Kakashi wasn't entirely surprised by that given how hard-headed….erm, how…into herself Sakura could be sometimes. She really was a scary individual when one thought about it. "That's right Sakura. A solid choice. Earth is the one with the most stable strengths," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded with a light smile.

Pretty soon, everyone watched as Naruto held up his piece of paper. He quickly channeled his chakra into his piece of paper. Everyone waited for something to happen. Moments passed by as the piece of paper remained in one piece. "Nothing's happening," Sakura said, stating the obvious. Naruto looked at the piece of paper for a couple of moments.

"So, the dobe doesn't have an affinity?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a low growl before he gripped the piece of paper harder between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were practically begging for anything to happen. Everyone watched, hoping for something to be different.

Kakashi looked at the piece of paper. Always had to be Naruto that was the single one out. Nothing could ever be normal for the genin. "Everyone has an affinity, Sasuke. Though, I will admit that this is odd. Are you sure you're channeling your chakra, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sure I would know, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto growled. Kakashi would have mistaken Naruto for having a Katon affinity from the look on his face. It was like he was trying to turn the paper into ash. "So why isn't this working?! I even did the same tree exercise! I should have no problem doing something like this!" Naruto said, irritated.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun's right. Maybe Naruto really doesn't have an affinity. It could be the only explanation," Sakura said. Kakashi didn't by it. That went against every logic that stood on ground in the Elemental Nations. Even civilians were attuned to at least one affinity. All of the other jinchuuriki were attuned to affinities as well. There was no reason that Naruto could have been different.

"M-M-Master, perhaps you should take a break. It wouldn't do you any good to strain in the heat," Fu said out. Naruto stopped his glare on the paper. He looked at Fu and noticed her holding out her water bottle. At that time, Naruto could feel the sweat drop from his face. He softened. He didn't want to make Fu uncomfortable. He smiled.

"Arigatou, Fu," Naruto said, taking the water bottle. He took a quick drink before refreshing himself. Naruto gave Fu the bottle before he held up the piece of paper. "Well, you can always try again later Naruto. For now, I'll begin with Sasuke and Sakura in telling you about your elements and the jutsu that I can teach you," Kakashi said. Naruto held his head down, but nodded.

Fu felt for her master. She didn't know what it was like. Honestly, neither did Suzumebachi. Everyone had an affinity. Her master's jonin sensei wasn't wrong in that regard. So she couldn't understand what happened to her master. She didn't get it. "I guess there are more people in the world than I thought," Suzumebachi muttered to herself.

The whole day was trying on Naruto's attitude. Fu and Suzumebachi did what they could to help him, but they could see it wasn't having the best effect on him as they watched Kakashi teach Sasuke the handsigns for a fire technique while taught Sakura the technique for an earth jutsu. The attitude of the Suna team wasn't exactly helping. Baki had told for Naruto to take point and scout ahead while the others relaxed. Naruto didn't act on his nerve to tell the other jonin to fuck off. He just stomped off away from everyone. When Temari had asked about what sand had gotten into Naruto's pants, Sakura hadn't made the situation much better with tell them that Naruto had no affinity to the five elemental natures. It had Kakashi wishing that Sakura wouldn't divulge secrets and weaknesses about their own team to potential threats, but it had been done.

This news had Kankuro laughing up a storm. Fu hadn't liked it. She sure as hell didn't like her situation, but Fu knew when to be grateful. Naruto was a good thing that could have been had in a bad situation and watching someone make fun of him…it didn't settle with Fu. Especially since she knew what it was like. Fu was about to open her mouth, but a hand from Suzumebachi had stopped her. Suzumebachi had reminded Fu of their place in this. Fu had to just grit her teeth and bear it. Their master's problems were not their problems. Fu looked at Suzumebachi in surprise. She just sat down and settled for snarling to herself.

This continued through into the night until they settled for camp. It was now Gaara and Sasuke's turn. Fu tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. She felt bad. Fu had always been teased in her life. She had always had people whisper behind her back. She also had no one stick up for her when she would have liked for someone to. Right now, she felt just like those people did. Naruto, she didn't know what she was supposed to say. He was a good guy, if a little…overeager sometimes, but he was a good person nonetheless. He was at least twenty times the support she ever had from anyone as compared to Taki. For all the good things Naruto had done for them, Fu had done nothing, but watched as her master got mocked.

Well, what should she care? It wasn't like she was happy to have a master in the first place. If Naruto didn't find a need to retort, then why should she do it? _"Sigh, that's not it-ssu!"_ Fu shouted mentally as she leaned up from her sleeping bag. She did care! She couldn't not care! It wasn't fair that she and Suzumebachi got to be comforted and they couldn't even defend someone who did the same for them! Naruto barked in front of a Kage of all people! What was a measly genin? Naruto always told them that they could speak their minds!

Fu leaned up and turned over. "Master? Master, are you awake?" Fu asked. She turned and blinked. Naruto's sleeping bag was empty. Fu got out of her bag and stood to her feet. She made careful steps through the camp. She could see Sakura and Suzumebachi sleeping. She could also see Kakashi, Baki, Temari, and Kankuro resting. The whole camp was resting. Just over a sand dune, Fu was sure that Gaara and Sasuke were guarding the group.

Fu quickly moved from the camp. Her shoes touched the hot sand. Sheesh, even in the night it was hot outside. "Master?" Fu asked. She walked a fair ways from the group and climb up a sand dune. She looked into the sandy horizon. The night moon shined in the sky. Why did her master have to be so difficult? Fu sighed. She quickly slid down the sand dune. Kami, she hoped she wouldn't get lost. Baka master.

Fu figured she was probably a good ten…perhaps twenty minutes away from the campsite before she heard sounds. "Kuso, why won't you work?!" Fu heard a grunt. She looked down the sand dune she was on and noticed the sight of her master, grunting as he held the piece of paper that Kakashi had given them. _"Master,"_ Fu thought. Whatever anger was in her body had slowly fallen as she watched Naruto attempt to find his elemental affinity. She frowned as she watched Naruto's sweat pour into the sand.

After some time, Naruto snarled. "KUSO!" Naruto shouted as he crunched up the paper into a ball and flung it into the sand. "Why?! Why is it always me?! Why am I always the one who has this problem?! Why am I always the mess up?! Why does anything wrong always happen to me? What the hell did I do to deserve any of this?! Sasuke gets a cool affinity and even Sakura gets one! Why can't I have one?! What do they have that I don't have?" Naruto asked at nothing. He huffed into the hot night. His fingers grasped at the sand in the desert. He closed his eyes tightly. Goddamn sweat got in them.

"Master?" Naruto widened his eyes and turned around to see Fu slowly sliding down the sand dune. He shivered. He hadn't been expecting any company. "Fu? What are you doing here? You should be sleeping," Naruto said. Fu couldn't help a slight giggle.

"The same goes to you Master," Fu said before her smile slipped. Naruto noticed her smile slip and sighed. "You heard that, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Naruto always said that there was to be honesty between them, so…Fu nodded.

"H-Hai, please don't be upset Master-ssu. I saw you were gone and just went looking for you," Fu said. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He watched Fu walk over to the slip of paper. She picked up the ball and unfurled it. "One more time, Master," Fu said, handing him the paper slip. Naruto looked at the paper and then at Fu.

"One more time? What do you think I've been doing out here for the last half an hour, Fu? I've been doing this over and over without any results, dattebayo!" Naruto said. Fu slowly knelt down and grabbed her master's hand. She opened it and placed the slip inside. Naruto gazed at Fu's hands. They were warm and soft. He looked up and he stared into Fu's eyes.

"One more time, Master. When that puppet guy on the Suna team laughed at you, I did nothing. I said nothing. I never imagined how hurt you could have been from it-ssu," Fu said. Naruto didn't speak. He just looked at the paper and sighed. "For me, Master. You looked cool when you stood up to the Kazekage. I…I would like it if you looked cool again," Fu stuttered. She didn't know why she stuttered, but she didn't like seeing Naruto sad. It reminded her too much of herself. Plus, she liked his smile.

Naruto held the piece of paper before he channeled his chakra into it once more. Naruto could feel his chakra leaving him. He knew he was channeling it right. Yet, the paper still did nothing. A soft breeze in the wind was his reply. A couple of seconds passed as Naruto sighed hardly. "It isn't…," Naruto didn't get a chance to speak further before he noticed Fu gently place her hand over his own. "One more time, Master. Please," Fu said. Naruto looked at her.

"Don't think about your past failures-ssu. Focus on something else. Focus on something that makes you happy-ssu. Get your mind off what happened this morning and just now. I want to see the cool Master-ssu," Fu said. Naruto thinned his lips. He looked down at the piece of paper and released a sigh.

"I don't know, Fu. I get what you're saying, but I don't…," Naruto glanced down and noticed Fu's hand tighten. "I believe in you Master," Fu said. Naruto stilled. Someone believed in him? Naruto looked at the ground. For a long time, he had always wanted to hear those words. He always wanted to hear just a couple of words of encouragement. Growing up, he hardly ever got those words. He only got them from a handful of people. He could list those people too. Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, the Sandaime, and perhaps Konohamaru and his friends. That was all Naruto ever got. Sakura always doubted him, Sasuke always mocked him, and Kakashi never took him seriously.

Don't get him wrong, he always loved those shocked expressions on Sakura's face when he surprised her by doing what she said he couldn't, but was some encouragement really so hard to give? Apparently for Fu, it wasn't. "Thank you, Fu," Naruto said. He took a calming breath and channeled his chakra into the piece of paper. Nothing happened for a moment, but Naruto didn't fight about it. He just thought of something that made him happy. He thought of those talks with the Sandaime, he thought about having lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. Having fun with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. He thought about…when he, Fu, and Suzumebachi laughed at the dinner table.

The soft breeze in the desert suddenly got stronger. Naruto and Fu looked up in surprise as a large wind came over the desert. The sand picked up in an instant. Naruto quickly grabbed Fu's hand. "A sandstorm?!" Naruto questioned. Fu and Naruto squinted their eyes. Even as the wind and sand blew over them, Fu looked at the piece of paper and gasped. "Master, look!" Fu said. Naruto turned back to the piece of paper and gasped. It…was glowing? What the hell did that mean? The paper glowed brightly in the sandstorm. It's light pierced the heart of the storm.

Suddenly the wind gathered around Naruto and Fu. It protected them and pushed the sand away, even as the paper glowed. Naruto and Fu stared in awe before the light somehow…attached itself to the wind and began to spin wildly. "Master, I think you can stop now!" Fu said. Naruto quickly felt the sand beneath his feet shift.

"I don't know how!" Naruto said. Fu and Naruto gasped. Naruto quickly grabbed Fu and covered her body with his own. The sand dunes shifted about violently, sinking their feet into the desert. The glow of the paper seemed even brighter even as it sliced in half down the middle. However each side of the split piece of paper was glowing brightly like a light in a world of darkness. "Master!" Fu screamed. Naruto growled as waves of sand pushed into the air before they splashed down over Fu and Naruto covered them entirely.

The light vanished and the wind calmed down. The sands remained untouched, telling no tales of what had just transpired. On a sand dune, far away. A figure had watched the action transpire. Their face was entirely covered. _"It is done, Kazekage-sama,"_ the figure said in thought before moving. Now, they had to get to the town that the others were going to before they got there. The figure vanished away.

The desert was still. There was nothing to be seen for miles on end. It all seemed untouched. There would be chaos the following morning.

* * *

 _ **KG: This was no supposed to take this long to complete, but I suppose we got it done nonetheless.**_

 _ **Wifey: You mean despite the fact that you kept playing league for the past month.**_

 _ **KG: YOU PLAYED IT TOO!**_

 _ **Wifey: I don't think your fanbase cares what I do with my time.**_

 _ **KG: Yeah, whatever. You say that bae.**_

 _ **Wifey: I just did.**_

 _ **KG: Well, that's all guys. One thing, if you have any comments or questions, then direct them to our Twitter. The both of us don't stay on Fanfiction enough to keep responding to questions. Thank you.**_

 _ **KG: Well that's all folks. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND US CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: Do it and I can assure you he will never upload another chapter. He can't write without hands.**_

 _ **KG: OH COME ON!**_

 _ **Wifey: Bye.**_


End file.
